Memoirs Of The Shire
by ladyofbree
Summary: A seven part serial relating to the lives of Frodo and Sam from their return to Rivendell and up to their passing over the sea. The epic is ended when Sam's own son Frodo Gardner sets off on a journey of his own to Gondor.
1. Remembrances of the Past

**__**

Remembrances Of The Past

A soft fragrance filled the air as silver rays of moonlight shone upon Frodo's face. A deep sigh passed his lips as he looked to Sam while he rode along his side. His face seemed long and distant as though the thoughts of days passed had come to his mind once again. Frodo watched him as they rode until a passing glance from Sam drew his eyes away. It pained him to look into Sam's eyes for they held much sorrow with the memory of their quest. Yet in days to pass he told himself, they would be full of joy once again.

Then at last they came up over the moors to the brink of the deep valley of Rivendell. Far below the lamps were shining brightly in Elrond's house awaiting his homecoming. As they came down the hill and crossed over the bridge, sweet voices rung into the air like bells announcing their arrival. Soon they came to the doors and as they went inside, they were surrounded with laughter and joy at their return. Through all the smiles and greetings Frodo looked on in search of the only one he truly wished to see. As he parted through the gathering crowd he took his hood down from his head as Sam came back to his side. Merry and Pippin seemed lost in other business so he went on through the hall in search of Bilbo. He and Sam soon found him all alone within his room sitting before a small bright fire. He looked very worn and old, but peaceful as he slept soundly in his chair. Frodo and Sam came in quietly stepping over papers littered upon the floor near Bilbo's desk. Pens and pencils were scattered about and as they came near Bilbo opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hullo, hullo!" He said. "I see you've come back and in time for my birthday too. How clever of you! Do you know I shall be one hundred and twenty-nine? And in one year more, if I am spared, I shall equal the Old Took. I should like to beat him; but we shall see."

"That we shall." Frodo said as he came to Bilbo taking him into his arms. "It is so nice to see you again dear uncle. I have missed you so while I was away."

"As I have you my lad." Bilbo said as he patted Frodo's back. "I have wondered as the days gone by when at last you would return but now here you are with Sam as always."

"Aye." Frodo said with a smile as he turned back to look at Sam. "We have had our share of things along the way but he has always come through for me."

Sam blushed and turned away trying not to show his reddened face but Bilbo smiled and passed Sam a wink as he stood to his feet.

"Always putting others before yourself." Bilbo said as he came towards Sam. "You have always had a big heart my friend."

"And appetite as well!" Frodo chuckled as Bilbo put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"That too." Bilbo laughed as he patted Sam's arm. "But come now, let us sit with old friends. There will be plenty of time to tell me about your journey in days to pass. I would so much like to see Gandalf and Merry and Pippin once again."

"And so you shall." Frodo said as Bilbo came to his side. Frodo then took Bilbo by the arm and led him from his room while Sam followed closely behind.

*******

The following day brought the celebration of Bilbo's birthday as well as Frodo's. Much merriment was to be had but Frodo found himself distant and taken away from all the festivities. He sat alone with his thoughts watching as Bilbo shared laughter with Merry and Pippin, and raising his glass to Sam as they took down a drink of ale. Yet time and again a soft smile would come across Frodo's lips when Sam would pass him a glance across the table. He did not wish to show that his memory had gone back to vile times where he choked for air at the foot of Mount Doom. Back to the moment where Gollum had bitten his finger from his hand. Frodo closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he rubbed his right hand with his left trying to pass the thought from his mind. Frodo then heard Sam call his name and he came back to the present within the laughter and the smiling faces as he opened his eyes. Sam looked at Frodo his eyes large with concern and Frodo knew. He could see the hurt Sam felt deep within just knowing that the memories had returned. Frodo stood to his feet and looked to Sam as he too began to come up from his chair. He shook his head gently bidding Sam not to come for he needed a moment alone away from the noise and joy around him. Something within him ached and he just wanted to make it go away.

*******

After the celebration all four Hobbits stayed in Rivendell for some days within Bilbo's company. Many nights were spent in his room before the fire as they shared all they could remember of their journeys and adventures. Frodo sat silent through many of their reminiscings while he fingered his white jewel that hung around his neck. He often found comfort while it was within his touch and he seemed to need it more as Sam began to reaccount what had happened at Cirith Ungol. As Sam went on Bilbo pretended to take some notes; but he often fell asleep causing Merry and Pippin to laugh as his head nodded to his chest. They soon took leave, letting their companion stay within the comforts of his chair as he rested peacefully. Yet Frodo stayed behind as Sam left laying his hand upon Frodo's shoulder as he whispered goodnight. Frodo looked to Sam and smiled patting his hand before he took it away from his shoulder as he left the room. Sam closed the door softly leaving Frodo with Bilbo where he too soon fell asleep in his chair.

*******

When nearly four days had passed Frodo looked out his window and saw that there had been a frost in the night. The grass and the leaves shone with crystal dew as the sun slowly came over the distant horizon. It was then that he knew he must go and finally say good bye to Bilbo. The weather was still calm and fair but October had come and it must break soon bringing with it rain and blowing wind. There was still a long way to go before reaching home, yet it was not the thought of the weather that stirred him. He had a feeling that it was time he came back to the Shire and Sam shared it. Though he sat by the fire in his room silent Frodo knew his heart too longed for home once more. Frodo sighed and came down from his bed walking towards Sam as he stared into the burning fire. Sam was often there when Frodo woke, checking in on him to see if he was well, sometimes coming in the middle of the night and staying until the morn. But Frodo did not mind. It was a comfort to know that Sam was still there willing to stay at his side after all they had been through. Frodo then sat across from Sam in his chair listening while Sam softly hummed to himself. There Frodo sat listening until Sam finally took notice of him, blushing when he seen he was being watched.

"Sorry if I woke you." Sam said softly as he shuffled in his seat. "I came in early this morning to see if you were awake but I found you still sleeping. Did you sleep well last night Frodo?"

"I did." Frodo quietly replied. "Better than I have in many nights past. It seems I have finally found peace here."

"Aye, I don't think we've found a better place than this." Sam replied smiling. "There is much peace here, more than anyone should ever need. There is something of everything here. The Shire and the Golden Wood and Gondor. Even king's houses and inns and meadows and mountains all mixed. And yet, somehow I fell we ought to be going soon." Sam said as he looked to Frodo with a sigh. "I'm worried about my gaffer to tell you the truth. Something tells me all is not well at home."

Frodo was silent as he looked away from Sam almost as if he was lost in a dream. He clutched tightly to his gem, as his face seemed to grow wet with tears.

"Yes, something of everything." Frodo whispered to himself. "All except the sea." He said now repeating it over to himself.

Sam just looked on as Frodo kept whispering wondering when he would come back and release himself from his gem. The turn then seemed to pass as Frodo took his hand away from his gem letting it fall to his chest. Frodo looked to Sam and dried away his tears. He smiled for Sam was still there staying, keeping a watchful eye, though his mind had gone. It was then he knew that he did indeed have a truly special friend.

*******

That evening Merry and Pippin came with Sam and Frodo to Bilbo's room to say good bye. They were to leave the following morning to set out for home with Gandalf riding at their side. A few tears were shed and soft laughter shared as they bid their farewells but all in all Bilbo was still in good spirits.

"Well, if you must go, you must." Bilbo said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I shall miss you. It is nice just knowing that you are about the place. It will not seem the same once you all have gone."

"Nor will it be the same for us." Frodo softly replied. "But there is this feeling in me saying it is time I return to the Shire. I would so love to stay here with you uncle but it just can not be so."

"Yes, that is how it must be I guess." Bilbo sighed. "But here, before you go." Bilbo said as he went to his bed. "I have something for you." Bilbo soon returned to Frodo holding in his arms his mithril coat and Sting. He gave them to Frodo, forgetting that he had already done so once before; and he then took from his desk three books of lore that he had made at various times. Upon their red backs, written in his spidery hand were the words: _Translations from the Elvish, by B.B_.

"I pray you'll keep them well." Bilbo said as he put his hand over the books as Frodo held them within his own. Frodo looked to Bilbo and smiled as a tear came down his cheek.

Bilbo then turned to Sam and with a wink he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag of gold. He held the leather bag out to Sam and placed it in his trembling hand.

"Almost the last of the Smaug vintage." Bilbo said smiling. "May come in useful if you ever think of getting married Sam." Sam blushed and turned away with a soft thank you as Merry and Pippin laughed.

"And you." Bilbo said as he turned to Merry and Pippin. "I have nothing much to give to you young fellows, except good advice." And when he had given them a fair sample of this, he added a last item in Shire fashion.

"Now don't let your heads get too big for your hats! If you don't finish growing soon, you are going to find hats and clothes expensive."

"But if you want to beat the Old Took I don't see why we shouldn't try to beat the Bullroarer." Pippin said smiling.

Bilbo laughed and then he reached into another pocket pulling out two beautiful pipes. They bore pearl mouthpieces and were bound with fine wrought silver.

"Think of me when you smoke them." Bilbo said as he handed them to Merry and Pippin. "The Elves made them fore me, but I don't smoke now." Merry and Pippin both smiled and said thanks as Bilbo went back before the fire sitting in his chair. They all then went to the fire sitting within its warmth, sharing a bit of song as the night drew on. Frodo sat near the window listening as Merry and Pippin sang with Bilbo and Sam. His thoughts had seemed to stray again as he looked out into the evening sky. He reached his hand to his chest and held onto his gem while everyone sang softly around him. The song soon ended and Frodo closed his eyes taking in a deep breath as whispers began to fill the air. Frodo then heard Bilbo call out his name and he opened his eyes turning towards his uncle.

"We've been talking my lad and something came to mind." Bilbo said softly. He then grew silent looking as if he was trying to remember what it was he wanted to ask. He then leaned forward in his chair towards Frodo quietly saying...

"What's become of my ring Frodo, the one you took away? Is it still there around your neck? Is it within your hand?"

Frodo sighed and opened his fingers from around his gem. It fell from his grasp and Bilbo watched as Frodo pulled his hand away setting it on his knee.

"I have lost it, Bilbo dear." Frodo said. "I got rid of it, you know."

"Got rid of it I should say!" Bilbo replied. "You not only lost the ring but the finger on which it rode?" Bilbo said pointing to Frodo's hand. "Tell me now, I knew nothing of this in all I have heard yet to day. What happened to you my lad?"

Frodo looked away and Sam put his hand on his shoulder.

"Go on Sam." Frodo said softly. "You can say what came to pass. You remember it more so than I."

"You sure Mr. Frodo?" Sam replied.

"I'm sure, go on now. I will sit here and listen." Frodo said.

Then Sam began telling of what came to be as they stood above The Cracks of Doom; the smell of the fire that burned below them and of the vile creature Gollum. He told of their escape and of the great eagle Gwaihir coming down and carrying them away. Sam told of how he thought, at that moment that he was rising into the heavens with Frodo at his side. Then as he awoke he thought it all merely a dream but as he saw Frodo resting peacefully at his side his full memory flooded back to him. It was then he knew that it had all happened however like a dream it all seemed. All eyes were fixed upon him the whole while he spoke until at last he grew silent looking to Frodo at his side. He had turned his face away, looking out the window once more but Sam knew he was still troubled with it all. He could hear his tears falling. Merry and Pippin then bid everyone a good night for Bilbo had nodded off, his eyes finally giving in to long desired sleep. Sam stayed behind sitting with Frodo until he finally turned away from the window with a faint smile upon his lips. The evening soon deepened in the room and the firelight burned brighter. Frodo and Sam looked at Bilbo as he slept and saw that his face was smiling. Sam wondering if by chance he was dreaming of his own adventure from ages past. One he only wished he could have again. For some time they sat in silence. Sam looked around the room as the shadows flickered upon the walls and then to Bilbo's desk still filled and cluttered with papers.

"I don't think he's done much writing while we've been away Mr. Frodo." Sam said softly. "He won't ever write our story now."

At that instant, Bilbo opened an eye, almost as if he had heard. Then he sat up in his chair and yawned as he stretched his arms out before him.

"You see, there I go nodding off again." Bilbo said. "When I have the time to write Sam, I only really like writing poetry."

"Then who will write our story?" Sam replied. "I am not one for words myself and you have done so well with your own."

"I wonder." Bilbo began. He then looked to Frodo and a smile came to his face. "Frodo, my dear fellow, collect all my notes and papers, and my diary too. Take them with you, if you will. I haven't had much time for the selection and arrangement and all that. After you're through add your own words to the story and tell of your own adventure, get Sam to help you too."

"Of course." Frodo said softly.

"Thank you my dear Frodo." Bilbo said with a smile. "That really is a very great relief to my mind." Bilbo then grew silent watching as Frodo came up from his chair. He went around the room slowly gathering up everything he could find that was written in Bilbo's hand. As he made his way around the room the fire cast his long shadow upon the wall. Bilbo then sighed and looked to Sam. He was sitting in his chair looking down to his hands as they lay in his lap.

"You've taken good care of him Sam." Bilbo said quietly. "He could not have made it as far as he did without you by his side."

Sam looked up from his lap and passed a smile to Bilbo. He then looked over to Frodo as he stood before Bilbo's desk looking through some books.

"We have been far." Sam softly replied. "We've seen a great deal and we've pulled each other out of a mess our two but I don't think it is all me; if you get my meaning. Frodo has a strong will and a pure heart. That is what helped us too I believe."

"Aye, a heart as strong as your own Sam." Bilbo said as he watched Frodo gather up some more papers. "I remember the day the two of you first met after he came to live with me. So many years have since gone by. Those days seem fresh in my mind as if they happened yesterday. Do you remember them too Sam?"

"That I do." Sam sighed. "I was just a wee lad if I remember right. I came with my gaffer to the garden to get some roses for my mum's grave. I always thought the roses in your garden were the loveliest in the Shire, and it was all the better that my gaffer was the one tending to them. I couldn't stop crying the whole time we were there and then you came out and took me in your arms. You told me that your nephew was there staying with you and that he too had lost his mother and father. I looked up and there he sat in the study looking up from his book into my eyes. He seemed to put me at ease and that is when my father led me away back to home. That night Frodo came knocking on the door and my gaffer answered it. He told me to come and I did. Frodo then kneeled down to me and placed a small potted rose bush in my hands. He said he lost his mother and father too years ago. He knew the pain that was in my heart for he had once known it too. Frodo said the roses would remind me of my mum for they reminded him of his own. From that day on we were inseparable. He came by every day to see if I was well. Then I too would come by when my gaffer was at work in your garden. He showed me books and taught me a few of my letters as did you." Sam said smiling. "Those were good days but they have gone with the shadows of the past."

"Yet their memory still holds strong." Bilbo replied. "You must keep them with you to overshadow the harsh memories that linger from your journey past. Frodo too. He seems to be troubled with them though he tries hard not to show it. Keep reminding him of all the good things and he will be himself again. You will see." Frodo then came and sat down next to Sam with a pile of papers in his hands. He put them in his lap and looked to Sam and Bilbo. Sam's face seemed wet with fallen tears as he looked to Bilbo and smiled.

"What were you talking about while I was up and around?" Frodo asked looking at Bilbo.

"Just you." Sam said softly. "Remembering days long passed. Happier times from when we were young."

Frodo then smiled and handed Sam the papers as he took his mithril coat and Sting up from the floor beside him. He stood to his feet and Sam followed in turn coming to his side. 

"Well it is time we go to our beds." Frodo replied as he turned to the door. "The night has grown long."

"I expect to see you with the 'morrow Frodo." Bilbo replied as Frodo and Sam walked away. "You can not leave without one last goodbye."

"That I won't." Frodo said smiling. "Goodnight Bilbo and sleep well." With that Frodo and Sam went out the door and closed it behind them leaving Bilbo to rest peacefully for the remainder of the night.

*******

With the rising of the sun the following morning, Frodo came to Bilbo's room and found him still sleeping in his chair before the smoldering fire. He came in silently trying not to wake him but Bilbo's eyes quickly opened as Frodo sat down beside him.

"Hullo Frodo!" Bilbo said as he sat up. "Seems I never made it to bed myself. Did you sleep well last night?"

"As good as can be expected. My head was full of many thoughts but I managed to find some sleep within the night." Frodo replied.

"Better some sleep than none though I say. But this is finally it." Bilbo said with a sigh. "Time for our last goodbye." 

"It is." Frodo quietly whispered. "I can not say that I will not miss you but I shall try to come this way again. The road is no longer dangerous for we have a real king now that will set things in order."

"That we do." Bilbo replied. "So until then I bid you farewell Frodo my lad. _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo. _Or may a star shine upon our meeting once again." Bilbo then leaned over his chair and took Frodo into his arms as a tear fell from his eye. "Take care and listen to anything that Sam tells you. He knows what he is talking about."

"I shall." Frodo said as he came away from his uncle's arms. "He is all I'll have left in this world after you are gone."

Bilbo smiled and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder before he stood back to his feet. Frodo put his hand over his uncle's and patted it softly as he stood up and looked to the door. He then walked away looking back one last time as he came to the doorway.

"Goodbye Bilbo." Frodo whispered. "Until we meet again." Frodo then walked through the door leaving Bilbo and the memory of Rivendell behind. 

****


	2. Memories of Tomorrow

**__**

Memories Of Tomorrow

A gentle breeze came through the Shire carrying on it a fresh scent of newly blossomed roses. Five months had since passed after Frodo returned from Rivendell and now it seemed as if everything was back in proper order. It was April and the day was warm and clear. Not a cloud was to be found in the soft blue sky as Frodo made his way from Bag End and out into the Party Field. As he came around the hill a smile drew across his lips, for there was Sam kneeling next to a small tree with a watering can. Frodo came up the hill quietly and stood behind Sam as he admired the beautiful tree. Frodo then watched as Sam pulled up a few weeds near the base of the tree trunk, before he stood up finally taking notice of his visitor.

"Hullo Frodo!" Sam replied as he stood up brushing the dirt and grass from his hands. "I didn't even know you were here. How are you today?"

"Quite well Sam." Frodo said with a smile. "I feel rested. More so then in days past."

"Splendid!" Sam said looking back down at the sapling. "Did you see Frodo that our mallorn has blossomed lovely golden flowers today?"

"That I have." Frodo replied peering over Sam's shoulder. "And on your birthday too. Who could ask for a more beautiful present." 

"I think no one could." Sam laughed. "If it keeps growing the way it is by the end of the summer it will be up over my head. It was such a surprise to see that seed bore forth this gem of Lothlórien."

"And what a wonder it is to have it here in the Shire." Frodo replied.

"Aye." Sam said softly. "It's like having a part of our journey with us to remember for all time." All was silent and then he looked to Frodo. His face seemed to be long and troubled. Sam then wondered if he should have spoken word of the journey again but Frodo just sighed and the turn seemed to pass.

"So…" Frodo said taking in a deep breath. He looked over to Sam and a smile came to his face. "When are you going to move in and join me Sam?"

Sam looked to Frodo a bit awkward. He didn't know what to say. His question had caught him quite off guard.

"There is no need to come yet." Frodo replied feeling that Sam was somewhat hesitant. "Not if you don't want to. Your Gaffer will still be close at hand."

"It's not that Mr. Frodo." Sam replied his face turning very red.

"Well then, what is it?" Frodo said with a soft laugh.

Sam blushed all the more red and he held his head down as a childish grin came to his face.

"Well sir, its Rosie, Rose Cotton." Sam muttered. "It seems she didn't like my going away at all. She never said anything until you and I stayed with them before the new row was finished. But I hadn't spoken for her hand so she couldn't say so, but now I have spoken. I feel torn in two as you might say."

Frodo smiled and looked at Sam shaking his head gently.

"I see." Frodo replied softly. "You want to get married and yet you want to come and live with me too."

"That I do." Sam said as he looked up to Frodo.

"Sam, how easy!" Frodo replied. "Go and get married as soon as you can and then move in with Rosie. There is more than enough room in Bag End for a family as big as you could wish for!"

"Are you sure Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked softly.

"I am." Frodo said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

A tear seemed present upon Sam's face as he smiled taking Frodo into his arms embracing him tightly.

"So it is settled." Frodo replied as he patted Sam's back. 

"That it is." Sam said cheerfully. "The two of us together again!"

*******

As the days passed by they soon brought with them the first day of May. It was on this beautiful day that Sam and Rose would be wed near the garden at Bag End. Before the sun had even come over the horizon Sam was pacing in front of the door not wanting to knock fearing he would wake Frodo. Hours passed by as Sam watched the sun slowly rise high in the distant sky. When the sky finally turned a soft shade of blue Sam reached to the door to knock and as he did it opened and there stood Frodo smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Frodo said with a soft laugh.

"Too long." Sam replied cheerfully. "I think three hours have gone by since I first came by but I didn't want to knock and wake you."

"Well come in then!" Frodo said leading Sam through the door. "When I said to come by at the crack of dawn I didn't mean before the sun ever rose!" Frodo laughed. 

"I couldn't help myself." Sam stuttered. "I'm more nervous then I've been in all my life."

"I can imagine so." Frodo replied as he closed the door behind Sam. "Well let us go into the study and get you together for Rosie." Frodo said walking through the den. Sam followed close behind holding his hand in his trouser pocket fumbling with something within.

"Why is it that you wanted me to come by so early?" Sam muttered bringing his hand out of his pocket.

"You'll see." Frodo replied opening the door to the study. He held his hand out into the room and Sam looked in but saw nothing. "Go on, go inside." Frodo said smiling. Sam then went in and Frodo followed behind him. Sam stood in the middle of the study watching as Frodo came in and sat in his chair that was before the desk. A large looking glass stood in the room on a wooden easel and next to it on small stool sat a package tied with a golden bow. "That is for you Sam." Frodo replied pointing to the present upon the stool. Sam looked to Frodo as a soft smile came to his lips. His heart pounded within his chest as he came to the parcel wrapped in brown paper wondering what it could contain. He reached out and untied the bow letting the ribbon fall to the floor. Slowly he began to pull away the paper and there before him was revealed a beautiful ivory colored vest coat and a pair of matching trousers finely embroidered with shimmering gold thread. Sam reached down and took the vest within his hands running his fingers along the golden buttons.

"It was my father's." Frodo said softly. "It is the only thing I have in my possession belonging to him." Sam then looked to Frodo his eyes wet with tears.

"I can not accept this." Sam replied setting the vest back down.

"Nonsense." Frodo said coming up from his chair. He went to Sam and took the vest within his hands helping Sam draw it up over his shoulders. Frodo then buttoned it up and smoothed out the fabric looking into Sam's eyes smiling brightly. "There you are now." Frodo replied stepping away from Sam so he could see himself within the mirror. Sam looked up into the mirror and staring back at him was a face that he had not looked upon for some time. He shone with elegance and the sunlight played upon his face as his cheeks filled with radiance. A deep sigh passed his lips and he looked back to Frodo as he stood admiring his dear friend. Sam put his hand back into his trouser pocket and took it back out holding his closed hand before him. 

"What have you there?" Frodo asked softly.

"It's for Rose." Sam said opening his fingers. "I hope Bilbo don't mind but I used a bit of the gold he gave me to get this while we were still in Rivendell." In his hand was a beautiful mithril silver band engraved with fine elvish runes and polished to a brilliant shine.

"I do not think he would mind at all." Frodo said smiling as he closed Sam's fingers over his treasure. Sam then sighed and looked back to the mirror. "Whatever is wrong Sam?" Frodo asked softly.

"I feel awkward you might say with all this finery." Sam said turning back to Frodo. "Does it suit me well?"

"That it does." Frodo said putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. "This is your day to shine Sam." Frodo replied smiling. "Go on now and finish getting ready. The hour is fast approaching." Frodo then turned away and went to the door but as he went through the doorway Sam called out his name.

"Frodo." Sam said softly.

"Yes Sam." Frodo replied looking back to his dear friend.

"Thank you for everything." Sam whispered.

"You're welcome Sam." Frodo said with a smile. He then began on his way once more leaving Sam to his own within the study.

*******

The hour had long come and gone as the festivities drew on into the late hours of the evening. Music and song filled the air as all who attended the wedding stood round in a circle in the party field dancing under the light of the stars. Sam and Rose stood in the middle arm in arm joyfully prancing round to the beat of the music. Yet through all the merriment Frodo sat near the edge of the garden far from all the laughter and friends. It was not until Merry and Pippin came to Sam's side as he sat trying to catch his breath exhausted from dancing, that he noticed his beloved master was no where to be seen. 

"Where do you suppose he could be?" Pippin said softly as Sam stood to his feet looking for Frodo.

"I do not know Pip." Sam whispered. "It is not like him to go off like this. Tell Rose I'll be back shortly. She will understand." Sam then began walking through the party field and around the side of Bag End. There sitting in the garden next to a beautiful rose bush was Frodo looking high into the midnight sky at the brilliant full moon.

"There you are." Sam replied as he came to Frodo sitting at his side. Frodo said nothing as he looked away from the sky and to Sam before taking his eyes away and looking down to his hands as they lay in his lap. A deep sigh then passed his lips.

"I did not mean to take you away." Frodo said quietly. 

"Take me away. What do you mean?" Sam replied.

"From everything Sam." Frodo mumbled softly. The Shire and now your Rose. You should have not left her side Sam. This is your day. You do not need to worry about me."

"It is my job to worry about you." Sam said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "If I did not no one else would. Come now tell me what is troubling you Frodo. It will do you no good to hold it all inside." 

"I do not know how to say it." Frodo replied looking to Sam. "Though I am here with you and with Merry and Pippin I feel…" Frodo said growing quiet.

"Feel what?" Sam questioned.

"Alone." Frodo whispered as began to rub his hands together. "It just seems as though a part of me has been missing since returning back from Mordor."

"In a way there is." Sam said quietly as he placed his hand over Frodo's. "But you need to leave the memory of the past behind you and think of what is to come Frodo. You can not live with those haunting memories for all time."

"I know." Frodo sighed. "I need something more in my life to take my mind away from those days of the past." Frodo then looked to Sam with a faint smile upon his lips before he stood to his feet. For some time he stood looking off into the distant sky seemingly lost in thought. All the while Sam sat at his side until Merry and Pippin came to them with Rose.

"Everyone has gone." Rose said softly holding her hands out to Sam helping him from the ground. She then took her glance to Frodo, as he stood silent still gazing into the vastness of the night. Merry and Pippin too stared at their dear friend for he looked cold as stone and lost within a dream. Frodo closed his eyes and then opened them slowly looking to everyone around him. No words were spoken as he took a deep breath and turned away walking along the side of Bag End where he disappeared for the remainder of the evening. 

*******

Two days after the wedding Sam and Rose came and lived at Bag End with Frodo. Sam thought himself lucky to be so close to his master now, but Frodo knew that he was more lucky himself. There was not a hobbit in the Shire that was looked after with such care. Frodo soon resigned his position as Deputy Mayor at the Free Fair that mid-summer and then he took to a quiet life, writing a great deal and going through all his notes. All things seemed to go well now, with hopes that they would be better still. Sam was busy and full of delight more so than any hobbit could ever wish. Nothing for him was marred that year until the autumn came. It was then that Sam noticed Frodo had quietly dropped out of all the doings of the Shire. Sam was also pained to notice how little honor Frodo held in his own county. Few people knew or wanted to know about his deeds and adventures. Their admiration and respect were mostly given to Merry and Pippin, and if Sam had know it, to himself. It was now eight days before Frodo's birthday and Sam quietly left his master late in the evening long after he had fallen asleep. He slipped out the front door and made his way into the streets of Hobbiton. There awaiting his arrival at the far end of the row was Merry and Pippin shrouded in dark cloaks. Merry took down his hood as Sam came near holding his finger to his lips.

"We must keep our voices down I don't want Frodo to hear." Sam whispered softly.

"But Sam he is back home sound asleep in bed." Pippin replied quietly. "He can not hear a thing."

"I know, I know." Sam said with a sigh. "I'm just worried about him and all. Frodo has been keeping to himself all too much lately. What do you suppose is wrong?"

"I can not say." Merry replied. "There is more weight on his shoulders than any of us can fathom."

"Maybe we could find him a nice lass." Pippin said with a smile.

"Pip." Merry replied sharply. "Now is not the time for jokes. He needs us now more so than ever to get his mind off things." Merry grew silent for a moment and then a thought came to mind. "Perhaps a dinner Sam. We will stop by tomorrow evening and pay a visit. Then we can share stories and songs by the fire. Perhaps that will bring his spirits around."

"Perhaps." Sam said softly. "I just hate seeing him like this, sulking around the halls constantly holding that gem he wears around his neck in his hand."

"Very well then." Merry replied as he pulled his hood back up over his head. "Pippin and I will to the Green Dragon and spend the evening there. We will come by tomorrow about an hour before supper."

"And tell Rose to fix that mushroom pie I love so much!" Pippin shouted as they walked away. Sam then raised his hand and waved goodbye before turning away and heading back for home. He hoped that the 'morrow would finally bring about a change in Frodo's life. 


	3. The Lady of Bree

**__**

The Lady of Bree

As the late hours of the evening fast approached a young lady silently crept through the halls of the Prancing Pony with a folded piece of paper in her hand. The night was cool on this tenth day of September and as she came into the parlor she took a cloak from the hook near the door and draped it around her shoulders. She looked to her hand and opened the letter she had written just hours earlier reading it once more…

__

I can not seem to find the words I truly wish to say dear uncle but the time has come for me to say farewell. I know not where my road shall take me but take comfort in knowing you will always be in my thoughts as I go along my way. Your loving niece, Lily.

A deep sigh passed by her lips as she folded the paper gently placing it upon the front desk where it would be seen with the coming morn. Her name was Lily and she had come to stay with her Uncle Barliman Butterbur early in the spring of 1420 after the sudden passing of her father. She then took a small knapsack from the table and quickly packed it with a few loaves of bread and a bottle of sweet red wine. Lily then made her way to the door opening it slowly to look out into the streets of town. There was not a soul stirring for everyone within Bree had long found rest with the falling of the sun. Lily held fast to her pack as she stepped outside gently closing the door behind her. She walked across the street and to the stables nearby where her mare awaited her arrival. Lily drew open the stable doors and went inside taking her mare from her stall. Lily took hold of the reins and pulled herself onto her mare's back whispering softly into her ear. Slowly the mare began to make her way from the stable and onto the path that ran through town. As Lily brought her to the western gate of Bree she took one last look upon her home just as a light came on within the Prancing Pony. A tear fell down her cheek as she turned away whispering 'onward' to her mare as their journey finally came to its beginning. 

Lily traveled on through the evening and past the rising of the sun before she came to rest along the road in the late hours of the afternoon. She came down from her horse letting her graze on the soft green grass while she sat under the shade of a nearby elm tree. Lily took her knapsack down from her shoulder and opened it taking out a small piece of her bread. She ate slowly taking in all the beauty around her. The sky seemed a much brighter hue and the song of the birds sweeter than she had heard before. After she ate Lily took a sip of her wine before closing her pack up and placing it over her shoulder. Lily stood to her feet and looked down the path off into the western sky. The sun was just now beginning to draw itself below the distant horizon. So little time had passed and such a long road still lay ahead. Already she was longing to see another face upon the lonely trail. Lily sighed and went to her mare pulling herself onto her back. She then took the reins within her hands clapping them together lightly starting on her way once more. 

It was not until the stars had filled the evening sky when Lily grew weary longing for sleep. She pressed on looking for a place to stay for the night where she could make camp and build a fire. A few miles up the road she came to a clearing within a group of trees and there is where she came off the path to rest. Once there she tied her mare's reins to a small tree before leaving to find some wood for a fire. She returned shortly with twigs in hand and started a fire to warm herself by for the night. For hours Lily sat before the fire with her cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The night air was chilling and many thoughts had begun to fill her mind keeping her from sleep. Lily then began fingering a silver chain that hung around her neck. Upon it was a shimmering golden band worn by her mother many years past. She had passed when Lily was young and her memory only held faintly within her mind. Lily looked down to her hand at the band as she held it between her fingers. Her father had given the ring to her earlier in the year and shortly thereafter he too passed away. Lily sighed as she let the ring fall from her fingers while she looked up into the starlit sky. Her heart was heavy and leaving everything behind seemed to be her only escape. Her eyes filled with tears as she drew her eyes to the fire taking in its warm glow. Lily's eyes began to grow heavy and she laid down upon the ground resting her head upon her folded arms where she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the sun slowly came over the distant horizon Lily opened her eyes upon the coming morn. She sat up stretching her arms high above her head looking to the tree where her mare was tied. Her heart quickened in pace as she looked to the bridle and reins that lay on the ground near the tree. Lily's mare was no where to be seen. Lily began calling out hoping her mare would hear and return to her side but a fear grew within her that she had been stolen in the middle of the night. A loud cry of a horse then came through the air and Lily turned around quickly just as her mare bolted through the trees kicking up her hind feet. A rope was tied around her neck dragging along the ground as she came towards Lily rearing up in anguish. Lily raised up her hands speaking softly trying to console the animal but she turned away fiercely stamping the ground. Lily came around her side reaching for the rope but her mare came at her knocking her to the ground. Lily then heard twigs snapping behind her and she looked towards the trees. She began calling out asking if anyone was there but she heard no reply. Lily then felt the rope tied around her mare's neck brush by her leg and she turned around quickly taking it in her hand. Lily held to it fast with both her hands pulling on it and whispering softly to her mare. Slowly her mare began to calm and Lily stood up from the ground letting the rope fall from her hands. It came to rest near her feet as she reached her hand out to her mare to rest it upon her velvet nose. Just then Lily heard the twinge of a bow and her horse let out a shrill cry as an arrow came through the air striking her in the backside. Lily screamed out as her mare rose high on her hind legs before coming down swinging her head wildly from side to side. Lily fell back tripping over the rope as it became tangled around her ankle. Lily pulled at the rope trying to free her leg but as she did another arrow came flying through the trees piercing the ground beside her. The mare leaped up once more tightening the rope around Lily's ankle before bolting away dragging her along the grassy meadow. Lily yelled out hoping her cries for help would be heard. As the minutes drew by they went unanswered as Lily's body began to fill with pain. Her head ached and her leg had long grown numb. It seemed as though the end had come. Lily's eyes filled with tears as her eyes grew heavy finally closing out the world around her as she was drug off into the western sky, remembering nothing more. 

Three days came into passing while Lily lay unconscious, bruised and bleeding near the Brandywine River. She opened her eyes only to be overcome by the light of the midday sun. Lily pulled her arm up over her eyes as she tried to bring herself up from the ground. Her back and legs ached with undying pain as she finally sat up pulling her arm away from her eyes. Lily looked all around her trying to remember what had happened but her thoughts were clouded with the pain in her head. Lily could not see her mare but the soft sound of flowing water filled her ears. It was the Brandywine River that lay close nearby. She did not know where she was or how to find her way home. Lily's eyes grew wet with tears as she looked down to her legs that were torn with cuts and dried of blood. For hours Lily sat within the grass lost in her fear of the unknown before finally gathering enough strength to get to her feet once more. She found herself very weak as she pulled herself up from the ground while she held onto a small sapling nearby. Lily's legs gave beneath her but she regained her footing standing still until she felt strong enough to walk. She did not know which way to go but all she knew within her heart is that she had to find the way back home. Lily sighed deeply and then began walking ever so slowly calling out to anyone who could hear. But her words were almost a whisper and were never heard until late that evening…

It was September the fifteenth and that evening four hobbits sat under the light of the stars in the field behind Bag End. They were Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They had all come together to share supper with Frodo that evening and afterwards drew their small gathering outside to take in the cool autumn air. Merry and Pippin sat on the ground peacefully smoking from their pipes given to them by Bilbo while they were last in Rivendell. Frodo sat across from them with Sam at his side while he sang a beautiful elvish song he heard in Lothlorien. That is what drew Lily near. She could hear Frodo's singing carried to her on the wind. Lily pressed onward stumbling over brush and rocks snapping twigs beneath her feet. She let out on final cry for help, as her knees grew weak finally giving under her. Lily collapsed to the ground lightheaded, her eyes closing as she fell into unconscious.

"Did you hear that?" Frodo replied cutting his song short.

"Hear what?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure Sam." Frodo said standing to his feet. "It was a voice I think. A soft voice. It sounded like it came from over there." Frodo replied looking to the east. He stood there silent listening a moment longer but he heard nothing more.

"I think I'll go and have a look." Frodo said looking back to Sam.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mister Frodo." Sam muttered as Frodo walked off into the night. "There is no telling what could be out there."

Frodo walked slowly calling out who's there but he heard no reply. The sound of the wind and Pippin's voice was all that filled the air. Frodo continued walking wondering whose voice it was that he had heard. He looked back towards where everyone still sat and as he did he tripped over a rock falling to the ground. Frodo's hand fell out before him and it came to rest on something soft and cold. Frodo looked up and there before him lay a young woman, face down on the ground. Frodo quickly stood to his feet yelling out for Sam, his voice trembling. In no time at all Sam came rushing to his side. 

"What is it Frodo?" Sam yelled as he came near.

"Look there." Frodo replied pointing down to the ground. "I fear she may be dead."

Sam let out a shout and soon enough Merry and Pippin came running down through the field to Frodo and Sam.

"What has happened?" Merry shouted as he came running with Pippin following closely behind. "You gave us both a scare!" It was then that Merry noticed Lily lying on the ground near Frodo's feet.

"Who do you suppose she is?" Sam replied as Frodo knelt down to the ground next to Lily.

"I'm not sure Sam." Frodo said softly as he reached out to Lily gently turning her head. A sigh passed by her lips and Frodo looked to Merry and Pippin his face full of concern.

"We can't just leave her there." Sam replied kneeling next to Frodo. "What should we do?"

"I know we may regret it Sam but go back and tell Rose to make my room ready and to keep watch at the door. We must take her back to Bag End and tend to her so we can return her to wherever she belongs." Frodo said standing back to his feet. "Merry and Pippin can help me carry her. Go now and make haste!" Frodo replied as Sam stood up running off over the field. 

"We must work quickly." Merry replied. "We should not let anyone see us bringing her into Hobbiton."

"Quite right." Frodo said bending down to roll Lily over onto her back. As he did Merry and Pippin took her by the arms while Frodo took hold of her legs. Together they lifted her from the ground and began making their way back to Bag End. As they came over the field Frodo could see Sam and Rose standing next to the door shadowed by the light within. Quickly they made their way across the field and inside as Sam closed the door tightly behind them. Lily was then taken to Frodo's room where she was laid upon his bed. Her legs dangled over the foot of the bed, her feet touching the floor. Still she did not open her eyes but a soft breath passed though her lips. 

"This is our secret and ours alone." Frodo said looking to everyone within the room. "No one must know she is here for there is still fear left in some hearts from the year past. We must do all we can to make her well and return her home."

"Where do you suppose home is Frodo." Sam asked as he lit a candle in the room.

"I can not say, but I can only assume it is Bree." Frodo replied. "We can only take it one day at a time and hope she wakes soon." 

"That would be my guess." Merry said looking to Pippin as he shook his head agreeing. "But the night is growing long and we should be heading for home. We will see you within the week Frodo!" Merry replied leaving the room with Pippin at his side. The front door then opened and closed as Merry and Pippin left leaving Frodo standing in his room with Sam and Rose close by.

"We should leave her to rest." Rose softly replied coming to Lily and placing her hand upon her brow. "She is cold. Put some more wood on the fire Sam." Rose said drawing the covers over Lily's still body. Rose then left the room as Frodo sat in a chair that rested next to his bed. Sam came to Frodo and stood next to him placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep Frodo." Sam whispered. "This has been a long night for us all." Sam patted Frodo's shoulder lightly and smiled as Frodo looked up to his dear friend. Sam then left the room as Frodo sat with his thoughts long into the evening. As the hours passed the fire slowly faded and when the last embers were lit no more Frodo's eyes drew closed as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The following morning Frodo woke hearing the door of his bedroom open and then quietly shut. He lifted his head from his hand where it had rested all through the evening. Rose was standing next to the bed with a basin full of water resting on the small table nearby. She dipped a cloth into the water and gently put it to Lily's face washing away the dried blood and dirt that covered her visage.

"Hullo Frodo." Rose whispered softly. "It's nice to see you awake. You gave me quite a start when I seen you sleeping there this morning."

"Sorry to have scared you Rose." Frodo said firmly rubbing the back of his neck. "I was lost in my thoughts and must have finally gave in to sleep here in the chair." 

"Nothing to be sorry for." Rose replied. "You were just concerned about her is all." Rose said as she dipped the cloth back into the basin. "I can say though that she is rather fair under all this grime."

"Rather fair indeed." Frodo said as he stood from the chair. The soft light of the sun shone in through the partially opened shutters casting a warm glow upon Lily's tender face. Frodo then heard the knob to the door turn slowly and he looked to the door as it opened revealing Sam's face.

"How is she?" Sam replied quietly as he came into the room.

"The same as when Frodo found her I'm afraid." Rose said as she wiped away the last bit of dirt upon Lily's face. "She is clean now I can say but she still looks worse for wear." Rose replied setting the cloth into the basin and untying her apron. "Breakfast will be ready within the hour Frodo if you care for a bite to eat. I'm going to start at it now."

"No thanks Rose." Frodo said softly. "I'm not all that hungry. I'll find my way to the kitchen later."

"You sure Mister Frodo?" Sam replied concerned. "Rosie's hotcakes are the best in these parts."

"I'm sure Sam." Frodo whispered. "I'll be fine here." With that Rose left the room and Sam followed taking one last look at Frodo as he stood near Lily's side. Frodo's heart seemed heavy with the sight before him and Sam could feel his pain. A deep sigh passed his lips and then he closed the door quietly behind him leaving his master alone with his thoughts and their mysterious guest.

Many hours passed as Frodo sat within his room next to Lily watching her closely as she slept. Frodo's mind was full of questions that could not seem to be answered. He could not imagine what kind of fate had fallen upon such a young woman to cause her so much pain. Just then the door to his room opened slowly and Sam came in with a soft smile on his lips.

"I thought you might like this." Sam replied holding his hand out to Frodo. "I picked a few this morning to make a cobbler but this one looked more sweet than all the others. I saved it just for you."

"Thank you Sam." Frodo said smiling taking the deep red apple from Sam's hand. He pressed it to his lips and took a bite savoring the delicious flavor. "You're right Sam." Frodo replied with a gentle laugh. "It is very sweet." Frodo then looked back to Lily as she lay upon the bed.

"I only wish I truly knew where she did belong." Frodo said looking over to Sam. "She must be missed."

"Aye." Sam replied sitting on a stool near the foot of the bed. "With a face so fair it seems that someone would surly miss her smile." Frodo sighed and then looked away to the window. The sun was falling down the sky and the light of the moon would soon fill the darkened night.

"Come now Frodo." Sam said quietly. "Don't go worrying yourself over all that has happened. She will wake soon and when she does we can take her home. Why don't you go outside and have yourself a breath of air. It may do you a bit of good. I will stay here at her side if you wish."

"Could you Sam." Frodo replied as he came to his feet. Sam smiled and came off the stool putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder as he walked by. 

"I shall." Sam said patting Frodo's shoulder. "Go on now and take your time." Frodo reached up to his shoulder and patted Sam's hand before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Frodo walked though the fields of Hobbiton all though the light of day and long into the hours of the evening finding himself troubled with many thoughts. He could not seem to pull his mind away from the young woman he found and the circumstances behind her injuries. The thought of evil still hiding within the shadows of the Shire made his heart race with fear. When he at last drew himself back towards home he came to the very spot where he had found the lady the evening before. Frodo stood in silence looking off into the eastern sky towards Bree that lay some miles away. Frodo sighed deeply as he drew his hand to his chest fingering a clear gem that hung there from a silver chain. He looked down to the gem and then noticed something in the grass catching the light of the moon near his feet.

"Hullo, what's this?" Frodo quietly whispered to himself as he knelt down to the ground. Frodo reached out his hand but drew back quickly once he noticed what lay before him. It was a golden band much resembling the very same ring he bore all the way to Mordor. Through its circle was a finely wrought silver chain with a broken clasp. Frodo stared at the ring for some time before reaching out and taking the ring within his trembling hand. Frodo looked upon the band feeling the memories of the past returning to him as he tightly closed his fingers over the ring. He then stood to his feet and made his way back home.

A single candle was lit sitting in the front window as Frodo opened the door quietly making his way inside. He then noticed the door to his room was slightly open allowing the light of the fire burning within to be seen on the walls of the hallway. Frodo slowly walked though the den and down the hall coming to rest before his door. He pushed it open and came in waking Sam from sleep. Sam yawned and stretched him arms high above his head as Frodo came into the room examining his newly found treasure.

"What have you there Frodo?" Sam replied as Frodo looked into his hand.

"It's a ring Sam." Frodo said walking up to him. "Here, hold out your hand." Sam then held his hand out before him as Frodo dropped the ring and chain into his outstretched palm. Sam began to shake and the ring fell from his hand to the floor below.

"I know it looks like the ring we both once bore, but it is much smaller in size and worn with age." Frodo replied as he bent down picking up the chain the ring hung from. "Do you suppose it is hers? I found it on the ground at the very place where she lay."

"It could be." Sam said looking at the ring as it dangled from its chain over Frodo's hand. "I never thought I would see something resembling that accursed thing again, but we will not know until she can tell us herself." Sam replied looking to Lily with a sigh.

"That is true." Frodo replied as he placed the ring into his pocket. "Until then I shall keep it safe and perhaps fix the broken chain."

"Very well then." Sam said yawning once more. "But if you don't mind Mister Frodo. I would like to go and have a proper sleep. My eyes are starting to close on their own."

"Of course Sam. You can have your rest." Frodo replied as Sam came up from the chair. Sam then left the room shutting the door behind him. Frodo sighed and came to his chair taking a blanket up from the floor. He sat down and drew the blanket tight around his shoulders as he closed his eyes bringing thoughts of his dear Uncle Bilbo to his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

When the light of morning came Sam opened Frodo's bedroom door and found Frodo fast asleep in his chair. Sam stood there smiling as Frodo slept for he reminded him of himself when he sat at Frodo's side while he lay sleeping in Rivendell. Frodo then opened his eyes and he jumped seeing Sam standing before him.

"Sorry to frighten you sir!" Sam cried.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Frodo said with a gentle laugh. "You just gave me a scare is all. I did not expect to see you there." 

"I just came in to see where you were is all." Sam replied his face turning red. "When I found you here sleeping you brought back memories and I could not seem to pull myself away."

"Memories?" Frodo said softly. "How so?"

"Well of the time I sat by your side in Rivendell." Sam replied smiling. "While I waited for you to wake."

"Ah." Frodo said as a bright smile came to his face. "Let us just hope she wakes soon as did I. But come, let us go out and enjoy the fresh morning. It is about time we both shared a day outside this hole together." With that Frodo stood to his feet setting his blanket down on his chair. He and Sam then left the room sharing a bit of story and song out under the clear blue autumn sky.

Five more days soon came into passing and with them came little change. Lily still lay within Frodo's room lost within her endless sleep. Yet this day was filled with merriment. It was September 22 and it was Frodo's fifty-second birthday. Frodo bore his age well for he looked not a day older then when he came of age but his eyes seemed full of a sadness that no one could seem to place. Merry and Pippin had come by that evening to wish Frodo well and to break open a bottle of wine laid down by Bilbo's father. Frodo did wish that Bilbo could be there to so they could celebrate their birthdays together, but they all drank to his health and wished him well. Rose set forth a wonderful supper and afterwards the celebration was drawn into the den where Frodo sat before the fire singing elvish songs from Rivendell. His voice was soft and melodic and all listened contently. That is when the night suddenly took a drastic change.

Soft words caressed Lily's ears as she slowly opened her eyes looking all around her. She found herself in a room lit by a single candle burning on a table at her side. She tried to sit up but she became dizzy and rested herself back upon the bed. It was then she realized the bed was much too small for her for her legs hung over the edge touching the floor at the foot of the bed. Lily smiled and wiggled her toes feeling a soft rug beneath them.

"I must be dreaming." Lily whispered softly to herself. She then pinched her arm and found that she was wide awake. Her heart began to race in her chest as she filled with panic not knowing where she was. Again she tried to sit up but she was overwhelmed with pain. Lily grabbed at the small table nearby to keep herself from falling off the bed but it fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Did you hear that?" Frodo shouted quickly jumping to his feet. "It came from my room!" Everyone turned towards the closed door and watched as Frodo went to the door pressing his ear against it. 

"She's crying." Frodo whispered.

"Open the door!" Sam replied motioning to Frodo. "She may be awake!" 

Frodo reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly gently pressing on the door. It opened and Frodo peeked inside and seen Lily sitting upright on the bed with her head in her hands sobbing. Frodo pushed the door open more and as he did it creaked. Lily looked up and her eyes met with Frodo's as she let out a shrill scream before fainting dead away and falling off the bed and onto the floor. 

"Come quick!" Frodo yelled rushing into the room. "Bring in some cold water, she has fainted!" Rose soon came into the room with everyone else close behind. She handed a bottle to Frodo as he knelt down on the floor pulling Lily's head into his lap. Frodo turned the bottle over pouring the water onto Lily's face causing her to gasp. Lily opened her eyes but everything before her was blurry. She did not dare to move but her eyes soon came into focus as Frodo caressed the side of her face.

"I found you nearby and brought you to my home." Frodo whispered as Lily looked into his eyes. She seemed to look right through him and then she looked away to the door where Merry and Pippin stood with Sam and Rose at their side.

"Where am I?" Lily said softly her words almost a whisper.

"In Hobbiton." Frodo said helping Lily sit up. "You are in the Shire."

"The Shire?" Lily replied rubbing her forehead. "Where did you find me?"

"Behind my home, out in the field." Frodo said standing to his feet. "You were unconscious but I brought you here with the help of my cousins hoping that we could find out who you were so we could return you home." Lily was silent for a moment as she sat trying to gather all she could remember about the days past. She then looked back to Frodo her eyes wet with tears.

"May I ask your name?" Frodo said reaching his hand to Lily's face drying away her tears. At first she said nothing but then the soft whisper of Lily passed through her lips. 

"So you are Lily." Rose replied coming to her and taking her hands up into her own. "We have been worried about you for some time. My name is Rose and this here is Frodo. He is the one who found you. And those onlookers at the door are Merry and Pippin." Rose said pointing to each of them. "And this shy one here is Sam. He's my husband." Rose replied smiling as Sam came to her side.

"You're all hobbits." Lily said with a bright smile.

"That we are." Sam replied. "But what of you dear Lily. Where do you come from if you don't mind me asking."

"Bree." Lily said faintly as she looked out the window covered with one closed shutter. The stars shone brightly in the sky reminding Lily of the night she last gazed upon them while she was still on the road. "I came to live there with my uncle after my father passed away earlier this spring. My heart has been heavy and I could not stand to be there any longer. That is when I took my mare from the stables and fled on horseback in the middle of the night."

"When was that?" Frodo asked as Lily looked back at him once more. 

"On the tenth I believe." Lily replied. "Why? What day is it now?"

"It is the twenty second." Frodo said softly. "It is my birthday today." Lily said nothing as she drew her legs close to her chest resting her chin upon her knees. "Would you like some help back onto the bed?" Frodo replied. "Merry and Pippin are quite strong. Don't let their size fool you." 

"Thank you." Lily whispered as Frodo waved to Merry and Pippin motioning for them to come to his side. They took Lily by the arms and held her tightly as she slowly stood to her feet almost knocking her head on the rafters within the room. Lily sat on the bed and Frodo took her legs gently lifting them back onto the bed and covering her up with the blanket that still sat in his chair from days before. 

"There now." Frodo replied placing another blanket over Lily. "You should rest now and we can talk more with the coming day." Merry and Pippin then turned away leaving the room as Sam and Rose followed behind. Frodo reached to the floor setting the small table Lily knocked over back up beside the bed. Frodo then turned away and began walking to the door when Lily called out to him.

"Frodo, don't leave. I don't want to be alone." She said softly. Frodo smiled and then came back to his chair and sat down rocking back and forth slowly. Lily smiled and then closed her eyes soon finding peaceful rest.

Frodo slowly opened his eyes as a soft light filled the room with the rising of the sun. He turned to the bed and there lay Lily her eyes open wide with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Frodo." Lily said quietly as Frodo shifted in his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected in this old chair." Frodo said with a soft laugh. "And you?"

"Not a wink." Lily replied sitting up. "Too many thoughts filled my mind keeping me from sleep. And I've been sitting here most of the night just looking at you."

"Me?" Frodo said his face blushing.

"Well, I've not been around many hobbits before though many live in Bree." Lily replied. "You have a rather unique look Frodo, much different than the others that I seen last night. But it could perhaps just be your hand." Lily said pointing to Frodo's right hand. Frodo stretched out his fingers and then put his left hand over his right rubbing it gently. "What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Lily softly replied.

"It's a long story really." Frodo replied. "About an adventure and a ring."

"A ring?" Lily said reaching up to her chest. "I have a story about one myself." Lily then felt around her neck for the chain that bore her mother's ring only she found it was not there.

"My ring!" Lily shouted. "It's gone."

"Then I believe this is yours." Frodo said as he reached to his neck drawing Lily's necklace out from beneath his shirt. "I found it days ago near where I had found you. The chain was broken but I have since fixed it." Frodo replied as he undid the clasp. "Here now." Frodo said taking the chain away from his neck. "This belongs to you." Lily held out her hand and Frodo placed the necklace within her palm closing her fingers tightly over the golden band.

"You can not imagine how much this ring means to me." Lily replied as she pulled her hand behind her neck fastening the chain beneath her hair.

"I can." Frodo said with a sigh as he looked to Lily while she held the band between her fingers admiring it. Lily then placed it beneath her blouse and turned to the door watching as the doorknob began to slowly turn. Rose's face soon emerged through the door glowing bright with a welcoming smile. 

"I thought I would find you here Frodo." Rose replied softly. "I'm surprised you haven't come out of here sooner with the smell of breakfast in the air." Rose laughed as she dried her hands in her apron. "I fixed a whole lot of everything more than enough for us all so I came by to see if you both wanted a bite to eat."

"Of course I would!" Lily said excitedly, embarrassed that she had blurted out so suddenly.

"And you Frodo?" Rose replied with a smile.

"Yes please." Frodo said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Alright then." Rose replied looking out the door and to Sam as he hurried around through the halls. "I'll have Sam bring a plate in for each of you." Rose then left Frodo and Lily to their own as she quickly went to the pantry and put together two plates laden with hotcakes and warm sausages. She filled two bowls with egg and mushroom omelets and handed them to Sam. He brought them to Frodo's room and set one plate up on Lily's lap and the other in Frodo's. He scurried away smiling knowing it was now his turn to have his fill of Rose's wonderful cooking. A few hours later with all plates and bowls cleared Frodo sat back in his chair watching as Lily took a slow sip of juice that Rose had brought in to her. When she finished she set the cup on the table nearby and looked to the window with a deep sigh. For almost an hour she sat in silence as the fire burning within the room shone a warm glow upon her face. It was not until she drew her hand up to her face to brush away her tears, that Frodo spoke coming up from his chair.

"What is troubling you Lily?" Frodo replied softly.

"Thinking." Lily whispered. "Wondering why this happened to me." Lily then grew silent once again as she brought her ring out from under her shirt holding it in her hand.

"What really happened out there?" Frodo said sitting up on the bed next to Lily. "My mind has always wondered how you came to the Shire."

"I'm not really sure." Lily replied as she looked to her ring. "I came to rest along the road at night and I tied my mare to a tree. When I woke the next morning she was gone." Lily said her voice trailing off. "I called for her and then a shrill cry pierced through the air. She came running at me kicking up her feet. It was then that I noticed a rope tied around her neck. I can only assume someone took her from me in the night." Lily then let her ring fall from her fingers as she turned to Frodo looking deep into his soft blue eyes. "Someone shot her with an arrow Frodo." Lily said her eyes filling with tears. "I seen it with my own eyes. I fell back and another arrow came hitting the ground next to me. My leg became tangled in the rope and she took off dragging me away." Lily's head fell into her hands as tears streamed down her face. 

"You are here with me now." Frodo replied putting his hand on Lily's leg. "You are safe and soon you will be strong enough to return home." Lily then pulled her face away from her hands as a soft smile came to her face. 

"And I am so glad that someone such as you found me." Lily whispered. 

"So am I." Frodo said with a smile as he came down from the bed. "But you should rest some more. I'll come in again later this evening." Lily then drew herself down into the bed pulling the covers tightly around her. She closed her eyes as Frodo walked away closing the door quietly behind him.

Two weeks soon passed and with them came Lily's strength. She was now strong enough to stand on her own two feet and she often went to and from the bedroom to sit near the fire in the den. There she would sit with Frodo and Sam while they shared stories from their youth. Yet on this night she came to the den only to find Sam sitting alone next to the fire smoking his pipe. Lily sat on the floor next to Frodo's chair and began softly humming a song to herself.

"How are you this evening Lily?" Sam said drawing his pipe away from his lips.

"I am well thank you." Lily replied pulling a blanket down from Frodo's chair. "But where is Frodo? It's not like him to stay away. Is he alright?"

"I would imagine so." Sam answered. "He sat by your bedside all last night. It seems he has taken a liking to you but he does care that you become well." Sam said blushing. "I did see him about earlier. He may be in the study. I'll go and have a look." Sam replied standing up from his chair.

"Thank you Sam." Lily replied softly as Sam began to make his way for the study. Sam went through the hall and came to the study door. It was open and Sam peered inside. Frodo was sitting at his desk staring at the wall as a soft glowing candle burned inside. Sam quietly came into the room and went to Frodo's side. He looked very strange. His eyes were pale and his eyes seemed to see things far away.

"What is the matter Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked quietly.

"I am wounded." Frodo answered. "Wounded; it will never really heal." With that Frodo got up and the turn seemed to pass. Frodo said nothing more as he began to pace around the study holding tightly to his white gem. Sam then left and returned to Lily still sitting in the den near the fire.

"Is all well?" Lily asked as Sam came into the den. 

"He seems to be troubled with the past." Sam replied his face full of concern. He then sat back in his chair as a deep sigh passed through his lips. It wasn't until later that evening when Sam recalled that the date was October the sixth. Two years before on that day it was dark in the dell under Weathertop. 

Three weeks later Frodo sat at Lily's bedside as she lay sleeping. The sun was shining brightly but she lay in silence warm with fever and damp with evening sweats. It seemed as if only the day before she was full of merriment and laughter. Frodo could not seem to find an answer to explain her illness but day and night he stayed at her side waiting for her to wake. Frodo rested his arm against the chair laying his head in his hand. He began to nod off to sleep when he heard a faint whisper. He opened his eyes slowly and there stood Sam.

"How is she?" Sam asked softly.

"She still has not opened her eyes." Frodo whispered. "It's been a day now. It seems she has been overcome with a sickness."

"A sickness sir?" Sam replied.

"Yes Sam." Frodo sighed as he looked to Lily. Her eyes were framed in dark circles and her lips were dry and pale. "I do now know how it happened but she is very sick. All was well until I came in the other day and could not wake her. I found her necklace lying there on the table." Frodo said pointing to the ring and chain still resting in the same place Lily left it. "Other than that I can not say what else could be wrong."

"She will be well again." Sam replied putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "If she is half as strong as you she will be the Lily she was just days ago."

"That is reassuring Sam." Frodo said looking to Sam with a smile. Sam then left the room leaving Frodo at Lily's side once more. When Sam left Frodo rested his head against his hand once more and closed his eyes hoping to find a bit of rest. He then heard Lily rustling around in the bed and he opened his eyes again. Lily lay facing Frodo with her eyes open and a gentle smile on her face. Frodo's heart sank within his chest for her eyes were dim empty of all the brightness they once held.

"How are you feeling?" Frodo asked leaning towards Lily. 

"Cold." Lily whispered pulling her blankets tight around her. Frodo then got up and placed another blanket over Lily and added a few more logs to the fire already burning within the fireplace. Frodo then came back to his chair sitting down. Lily stared at him blankly breathing in heavily as she began to shiver. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes opening them again slowly.

"What has happened to me?" Lily said softly. 

"You're ill." Frodo replied. "I do not know why but we shall do all we can to make you well again." Lily smiled and then looked to the table at her necklace lying next to a burning candle.

"I don't remember taking it off." Lily replied pointing to her necklace. She then reached her hand out to the table taking the ring within her hand. She pulled it under the covers and held it close to her heart as she closed her eyes. "This is all I have left of my family." Lily whispered. "This was my mothers ring Frodo." Lily said as she held her hand out before Frodo showing him the ring. "Her face is but a distant memory to me but my father spoke of her often. He gave this ring to me on my twenty-fifth birthday and a few months later he too died leaving me all alone. That is when I came to live with my Uncle Barliman."

"Butterbur?" Frodo asked with a slight smile on his face.

"How did you know." Lily replied as she fastened her necklace around her neck. She then sat up in her bed still holding her blankets close around her.

"The name is familiar to me." Frodo said with a gentle laugh. "Our paths crossed a few years back at the Prancing Pony." Frodo smiled. Lily sat silent for a moment and then talked to herself softly before letting out a tender laugh.

"Mr. Underhill!" Lily replied loudly. "It was you Frodo! He told me of that night when one of the Little Folk came from the Shire and danced on his tables disappearing from sight. His description of you was very fitting but I just never put two and two together."

"You're quite right!" Frodo said shaking his head smiling. "I've done some rather foolish things in the past but let us save those stories for another day. Perhaps with the morrow I will share my story with you about my ring."

"That would be wonderful." Lily said with a yawn.

"Well it is good to see you awake again and in such good spirits." Frodo said coming up from his chair. "I should go and tell Sam that you're awake. He has been just as worried about you as me. I will come to you again in the morning if you like."

"I will be waiting." Lily replied with a smile as she nestled herself back down into bed. Frodo then blew out the candle and left her to rest as he made his way into the den.

"How is she Frodo?" Sam asked as Frodo came out of the bedroom. "I heard you talking is she awake?"

"She is Sam." Frodo said coming next to Sam and sitting in his chair. "She seems to be in good spirits and on the mend. She's resting again. Perhaps she will return home soon if all goes well." Frodo then looked to the fire and smiling shaking his head.

"What is it Frodo?" Sam replied noticing the smile upon his master's face. Frodo turned to Sam and laughed.

"It's quite odd Sam." Frodo replied. "Her uncle she spoke of is none other than the inn keeper at the Prancing Pony."

"You mean that old Mr. Butterbur?" Sam asked.

"None other." Frodo replied. All was silent for a moment and then Frodo got up from his chair and went to the fireplace taking his pipe from the mantle. "She shared something with me Sam." Frodo said softly. "Something about that ring I found."

"What was it?" Sam asked full of wonder.

"It was her mother's." Frodo said as he put his pipe to his lips lighting it. "She died when she was just a child and she can barely remember her. Her father died soon after he gave the ring to Lily and now that is all she has left of her family."

"So sad." Sam replied looking to the fire. He too grew silent and then he looked to Frodo as he came up from his chair. "Well begging your pardon Frodo, but the day is passing by quickly and I have some things to tend to outside."

"Quite alright Sam." Frodo said smiling. "I'll be here or in the study when you come back." Sam smiled and nodded his head as he made his way to the front door and out into the cool air of the late autumn day.

As the sun rose bringing with it a new day Frodo came to his room and found Lily sleeping with a smile upon her face. He sat in his chair holding a large red leather bound book in his lap. He placed his hand over the book and closed his eyes softly humming a traveling song he picked up from his Uncle Bilbo. Lily opened her eyes and turned to Frodo listening contently as he continued to hum. Lily then noticed the book in his lap and she leaned over the side of the bed trying to read the golden letters on the cover. She then reached over and gently lifted Frodo's fingers up reading the name of Bilbo Baggins. Frodo, feeling Lily's hand touch his own, opened his eyes just as Lily quickly dropped his hand laying back down in bed.

"You're awake." Frodo said with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better I can say." Lily replied sitting up. She then looked back to the book in Frodo's lap watching as Frodo drew his hand along the cover.

"What do you have there?" Lily asked pointing to the book.

"It belongs to my Uncle Bilbo." Frodo replied opening the cover. "He wrote it about his travels with the dwarves many years ago. I'm adding to it about my own travels and such."

"Dwarves?" Lily said softly. "I have never seen a dwarf before. Nor an elf for that matter but I've heard much talk about them in the Pony. Have you ever seen one Frodo?"

"That I have dear Lily." Frodo said with a soft laugh. "Many I can say. I have even learned the language of the elves."

"I have heard that it is a beautiful language." Lily replied as she sat up in the bed.

"I can say that it is." Frodo smiled. He then grew silent as he closed the book looking into Lily's eyes. They were no longer dim but bright and full of life. Their color reminded him of the soft green hue of the grass in Rivendell; a color he could still see within his mind when he remembered waking there and seeing his Uncle Bilbo after so many years had passed him by. A smile seemed to grow upon her face as she took notice of Frodo seeming lost in a dream as he looked her way. A tender laugh passed by her lips and Frodo turned away his face blushing red. 

"Perhaps you could teach me someday." Lily said with a smile. Frodo said nothing as he tried to hide his embarrassment but then he remembered something he had said while on his journey and it seemed very fitting for this occasion. 

"_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_." Frodo replied softly.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting." Frodo whispered looking back to Lily smiling. She was silent but her eyes seemed to fill with tears as a gentle smile came across her face. 

"That was beautiful." Lily said softly as Frodo gently placed his uncle's book on the table next to the bed. 

Frodo blushed but said nothing as he turned to Lily smiling. Through all the morning and into the evening they stayed within Frodo's room lost among the tales they both shared from the more uplifting moments in their lives. When the moon finally hung high in the evening sky Sam came to Frodo's room to wish him and Lily a good night. Yet when Sam came in he found them both sleeping soundly shadowed by the amber glow of the fire that burned within the fireplace nearby. Sam then went to leave but as he pulled the door closed he noticed something that warmed his heart and almost brought a tear to his eye. Frodo's hand was resting over Lily's holding it within a gentle embrace as he slept soundly from his chair pulled up to the bed. Sam smiled and then turned away closing the door softly behind him as he left his master alone with his newfound friend. 

Time passed and with it came a new year. Frodo still kept vigil at Lily's bedside though she was well, even when he himself was in sickness. For this day, March thirteenth, he once again fell ill to Shelob's poison sting. That evening he sat within his chair next to Lily's bed reading from his uncle's book as Lily slept soundly at his side. Time and again he would look away staring blankly at the wall as his hand came up to his chest taking the white gem he wore within his hand. He felt trapped in a dream that he could not escape from. A noise then came from the bed bringing him back to his senses and he turned towards Lily letting his gem fall from his hand. She was tossing about on the bed, turning from one side to the other, her face seemingly full of fear. She let out a yell and Frodo quickly came away from his chair and rested his hand upon her brow. Lily opened her eyes feeling Frodo's touch and she breathed in deeply as her heart raced within her chest.

"Are you well Lily?" Frodo replied gently drying away the sweat that had formed on her brow. "You gave me quite a scare."

"I am now." Lily sighed. "I was lost in the most horrible dream." Lily said softly as she looked to Frodo's face. A look of concern filled her eyes for Frodo seemed distant even though he was speaking to her and standing at her side. Lily lifted her hand to his cheek and touched him gently. Frodo flinched under her hand almost as if she had woken him from a dream.

"Your eyes, they seem so pale." Lily replied as she drew her hand along Frodo's face. A deep sigh then passed by Frodo's lips and he reached his hand to Lily's pulling it away.

"I am ill." Frodo said holding her hand tightly. "It is an old wound that troubles me now and again. You should not worry yourself about it."

"I can not help but worry about you my friend." Lily replied with a smile. She then grew silent saying not another word before Frodo finally whispered her name.

"What is troubling you Lily?" Frodo asked softly. "You have not seemed yourself these past few nights." Lily sighed deeply and then turned to the partially closed shutters staring at the full harvest moon high within the sky.

"I want to feel the grass beneath my feet and feel the air upon my face Frodo." Lily said with a sigh. "I can not stand to stay inside a moment longer." Frodo paused. He feared of what may happen if she was to be seen for strangers were not so easily welcomed in Hobbiton anymore. Frodo looked into Lily's eyes and he could see the tears within that she tried desperately to hold back. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again with a sigh as Lily sat upright in bed.

"Come." Frodo replied as he gave Lily's hand a gentle tug. "Follow me." Lily came down from the bed and followed Frodo as he led her out of his room and into the den. There they went through the hall and past Sam and Rose's room to a small round door that led into the field behind Bag End. Frodo opened the door quietly as a cool breeze filled the hall bringing with it a scent of coming rain. Lily followed Frodo's lead out into the field finally setting her feet onto the new spring grass. She nestled her toes into the soft blades as Frodo let her hand fall to her side while a smile came to her face. Though night had fallen Lily took in everything around her looking at the Shire for the first time in all its glory. The view through the windows inside were breathtaking but she did not chance to sit long by the sill afraid she may worry Frodo if she was seen. Lily ventured from Frodo's side and walked further into the grass as the gentle breeze came through her long flowing hair. She soon came to rest as she stood looking far into the eastern sky. Tears filled her eyes and she reached her hand up to dry them as Frodo came to stand at her side.

"It is painful to remember those last few lonely nights." Lily whispered. "They are still within my mind though they grow fainter by the day. I was so cold and worn. I felt like I had been wandering for an eternity, only calling for help in vain." Lily sighed and came down to the ground sitting next to Frodo while he too looked out into the distance. Frodo soon began to hum softly to himself and then his humming turned to song as he softly whispered an elvish melody he heard while in Lothlorien two years before. Lily listened for a moment and then she turned to Frodo as he continued to sing. It was then that she remembered hearing the tune once before.

"It was you." Lily said quietly. "It was your voice I heard which drew me here."

"Come again?" Frodo replied softly.

"I heard someone singing and I followed the voice as it was carried to me upon the wind. That is how I found my way here in the darkness before I seen a light come over the hill." Lily replied smiling. "If not for your singing I would have never turned this way." Frodo could not seem to find any words to press beyond his lips. He could not fathom that it was he who helped draw Lily through the darkness only to fall at his feet in her hour of utmost need. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly came down and sat next to Lily. Lily quickly took Frodo within her arms embracing him tightly before leaving a gentle kiss upon his brow.

"Where would I be without you Frodo?" Lily whispered as she dried away the tears from his eyes.

"I do not wish to think it but my heart is happy that you are here." Frodo said through a soft smile.

"As is mine." Lily replied softly while she looked to the stars admiring how they so brightly contrasted against the darkness of the night. The moonlight shone down upon the Shire giving all the land a soft silver glow. Lily then turned to Frodo watching as he looked down to his right hand seemingly lost with a memory while he drew his hand over his remaining four fingers. Frodo sighed deeply and then slowly closed his left hand over his right setting them in his lap. Lily said nothing for a moment and then she reached into Frodo's lap pulling his right hand up into her own gently gliding her fingers over Frodo's hand.

"You said you had a story to tell about a ring." Lily said quietly. "Yet I have this feeling within me that this ring you spoke of is what lead to you losing your finger."

"That it did." Frodo sighed. He then fell into silence as memories from the past came to him once more making him shudder at the very thought of the day when the ring was taken from him when Gollum bit his finger from his hand. Lily sensed his discomfort and said nothing more but it was Frodo who finally took in a deep breath asking if she wished to know more.

"The adventure lives within me every waking day." Frodo replied looking into the sky. "Yet if you wish to hear of it I will share all I can remember with you."

"Only if you truly desire." Lily said softly as Frodo took his hand away from her own. "I do not want to pain you with memories you do not wish to relive again." Frodo smiled and then began telling of the One Ring and of the Dark Lord Sauron and how he so longed to take over all the lands of Middle Earth. For hours Frodo held Lily with his every word as he spoke of traveling to Bree and his first meeting with Strider who he later learned was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and now the king of Gondor. With a heavy heart he gave vivid details of the attack on Weathertop and how he escaped the Ringwraiths at the Ford. Lily's interest grew with the account of the elves and of the stay in Rivendell. She could only imagine the beauty there that Frodo beheld. Oh how she so wished to see elves but she listened on as Frodo spoke of the fellowship and their journey to the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. Frodo continued on adding many small details that she never thought one would care to think of. Like the taste of the mushrooms he ate along the path or the scent that held in the air while on the Caradhras. As the sun finally began to show over the distant horizon Frodo sighed as his tale finally came to its end when he told of awaking with Sam at his side in Ithilien. Lily sat in silence not able to find what it was she wanted to say but Frodo smiled and stood to his feet brushing away the grass from his trousers and stretching his sleeping legs. 

"The story continues on in the pages of my Uncle's book." Frodo said softly. "But the night has grown long and morning has already come. Perhaps I shall read the rest to you someday."

"I would love that." Lily replied with a smile. "But the evening past was time well spent. Thank you Frodo for sharing your story with me."

"You are welcome." Frodo said as Lily stood to her feet. "We should go back now and rest. I have kept you and I both from sleep." Frodo then made his way back for home with Lily following closely behind. They came back inside and Frodo closed the back door softly as not to wake Sam and Rose for they still slept within. Lily continued on to Frodo's room where she took to bed pulling her covers tightly around her. Frodo came in soon after and placed another blanket onto the bed before he turned away making ready to leave the room to sleep within the small bed in the study.

"Frodo." Lily replied quietly.

"Yes Lily, what is it?" Frodo said as he came back to her standing at her side while she lay in bed. 

"I think I am only now starting to miss home and my dear uncle." Lily sighed. "How many days is it to Bree?"

Frodo said nothing. His heart ached with the thought of Lily leaving. So many months had gone by that he could not seem to imagine her no longer there.

"Only two days." Frodo whispered turning away. Lily then took his hand holding him back and Frodo looked into her eyes with a silent stare. 

"I fear that I may have been forgotten Frodo and that my uncle no longer believes I am coming back." Lily said softly. "In all the days I have stayed within your care I could not ask for anything more but I must ask you this…" Lily paused.

"And what may that be." Frodo said as his heart began to race within his chest fearing what her reply may be.

"To stay awhile longer in the Shire with you." Lily quietly replied. A gentle smile then came across her lips. Frodo felt as though his eyes would tear but he too pressed a smiled past his lips giving Lily's hand a tender squeeze.

"You can stay for as long as you wish." Frodo whispered. He then went to leave once more and Lily pulled him back once again. Frodo felt a lump come into his throat as Lily leaned towards him gently laying her hand on his cheek. As she did Frodo closed his eyes wishing to forever hold onto the memory of her tender touch. It was then he felt her silken lips meet with his own as she gave him a sweet kiss. An overwhelming warmth filled his body while Lily gently drew her hand along the side of his face as their lips slowly parted. Frodo opened his eyes and Lily smiled, her face shadowed in the light of the rising sun. Frodo could say nothing but Lily could see the bright glow within his eyes and she knew that he too was growing as fond of her as she was of him. Lily then whispered a soft goodnight and Frodo smiled as he walked away leaving Lily to find the rest they both so well deserved. 

As Frodo pulled the door closed he turned around just as Sam came in through the front door pulling off his woolen cloak. He dropped it to the floor and came to Frodo his face full of worry.

"There you are Mr. Frodo." Sam replied as he came to Frodo's side. "I came out of my room this morning hoping to sit with you a bit before the fire but I couldn't find hide nor hair of you and I began to worry. I was about to run off to Bree thinking you had taken Lily home already."

"Oh no." Frodo said as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I was only outside Sam…in the field with Lily."

"Outside?" Sam replied with concern.

"It is quite alright. We were not seen." Frodo replied as he walked towards the den. He then sat in his chair next to the fireplace and sighed deeply while he looked to the small glowing fire within. He was silent as he stared into the flames as he thought of the moment that had just passed and Lily's gentle touch he could still feel upon his skin. Sam then grew concerned thinking that Frodo was troubled with memories of the past once more and he came to his side looking down into his face.

"Are you alright sir?" Sam said softly. "You seem…well different so to say." At first Frodo said nothing and then he looked up to Sam smiling rubbing the side of his face with his hand.

"I am fine Sam." Frodo laughed. "More so than in many days past. I was just taken by surprise a moment ago you could say."

"Surprise?" Sam replied smiling. "Dare I ask how?" 

"It was nothing Samwise, really." Frodo said quietly.

"Nothing?" Sam said with a gentle laugh. "You are smiling from ear to ear and yet you say it was nothing. I think I know you better than that Frodo." Sam replied as he added a few more logs to the fire before sitting in the chair next to Frodo. He sat in silence waiting for a response from Frodo but it seemed one would not come.

"Very well then, keep your secrets." Sam said smiling. "But I think I know what they may be." Sam replied with a wink. Frodo sighed and turned away looking to the closed door of his room.

"You know Sam she doesn't want to go home." Frodo replied quietly. "Not yet anyhow."

"But sir!" Sam yelped, covering his mouth realizing he had grown loud with his words. "We can not hide her here forever!" 

"I know Sam." Frodo replied. "But I do not have the heart to turn her away. She has fallen in love with the Shire it seems."

"And you." Sam added softly with a smile.

"Perhaps." Frodo whispered. "Perhaps." Frodo then closed his eyes as a calm smile came to his face before he drifted to sleep in the comforts of his chair with Sam at his side. 

Eleven days soon passed and on the twenty-fifth day of March much merriment came to Bag End. It was on this day that the first of Sam's children was born. All through the day Lily and Frodo sat within the den waiting for word from Sam. The creak of a door drew their attention to the hall and soon Sam emerged his face beaming with a bright smile.

"Well Sam?" Frodo replied standing from his chair. 

"Well sir…" Sam began as he scratched his head. "I was fixing to call him Frodo, but you see he's not a he after all. He's a she!"

"I see." Frodo said with a laugh as he came to Sam's side.

"Now I'm in a bit of a pickle you might say. We don't know what we should name her." Sam replied as he looked into Frodo's face.

"How about a flower name." Frodo said cheerfully. "Almost half of all the maid children are named after flowers." All was quiet and then Frodo smiled as a thought came to mind. "How about Elanor?" Frodo replied. "After that tiny beautiful golden flower we seen in the grass of Lothlorien."

"So Elanor it is!" Sam replied with excitement. He embraced Frodo tightly and then quickly hurried away to his room soon returning with a small bundle wrapped tightly in a knitted blanket. Sam walked by Frodo and went to Lily as Frodo followed slowly behind him. Sam then pulled away a corner of the blanket revealing a small round face surrounded with tiny golden curls. Frodo peered over Sam's shoulder smiling as Lily leaned in close taking a look at the sleeping infant. 

"So tiny." Lily whispered as she gently touched the baby's face. "And look how much golden hair she has!" 

"It is not that often that a child is born with golden hair." Frodo replied looking to Sam smiling. 

"Quite right!" Sam replied. "But now her name really seems to fit proper."

"That it does." Frodo said patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam then turned away leaving Frodo and Lily to return to Rose as she rested within their room. Lily looked to Frodo smiling and he came to her side sitting next to her in Sam's chair.

"You know I've been thinking Frodo." Lily said softly. "The day has been long and the night has already come. I should rest but my mind has been clouded with this one thought and that has been of home."

"Home?" Frodo replied. "But I thought you wanted to stay here in the Shire for awhile longer."

"I do, I really do." Lily said as she took Frodo's hand up into her own. "More than anything but I would be lying if I did not say the thought of my uncle has not come to my mind over these last few days."

"I understand." Frodo whispered as he fell into silence. Lily looked to him her heart filled with sorrow at the look that came over his once smiling face. She caressed his hand gently and Frodo gave her hand a tender squeeze.

"Frodo?" Lily said softly.

"Yes." Frodo answered with a whisper as he looked into Lily's eyes. Lily took in a deep breath and then closed her eyes opening them again slowly as her heart beat hard within her chest.

"I want you to come with me." Lily replied quietly. Frodo's face grew blank. He did not know what to say. He was silent for some time before Lily came down from her chair kneeling before Frodo holding his hands tightly in her own as she looked into his pale blue eyes. A single tear fell slowly down his cheek and Lily dried it away with a gentle touch of her finger.

"I do not mean for you to stay with me in Bree Frodo." Lily whispered trying to hold back her own tears. "I know that your place is here in the Shire and I can not take you away from Sam and Rose. I just do not wish to go back alone. It would mean so much to have you with me on the long journey home."

"I shall come with you." Frodo replied softly. "Though I wish you could stay here with me in the Shire forever." Lily smiled as tears drew their way down her cheeks. Her heart ached for she could see the pain within Frodo's eyes as he thought of her returning home. Within she too wished she could stay, but deep inside both she and Frodo just knew it couldn't be so. Frodo then reached to Lily and took her face in his hands gently drying away her tears. Lily leaned into his touch closing her eyes as she brought her hands to rest over Frodo's. She then felt his lips touch hers as he brought his hand under her chin with a touch as gentle as an autumn's rain. Just as quickly as the moment began it ended and Lily opened her eyes as Frodo brought his hand away from her face to brush away his tears.

"I should rest now." Frodo said quietly as he stood up from his chair. He still held Lily's hand gently in his own as he began to walk away letting it fall from his grasp. Lily looked on her heart breaking as Frodo slipped away in silence without saying another word. Within she felt as though she had torn his heart in two by not asking him to stay with her in Bree, but in all actuality Frodo wept within for he had grown to love Lily more than the Shire and it was she who was being taken away.

Two days later in the late hours of the evening a deafening silence filled the halls of Bag End. A small knapsack lay on the floor in the den beside Frodo's chair as Sam came out of the study carrying a large brown leather pack. Frodo soon followed out the door behind Sam as he fastened his cloak together letting it drape around him. Frodo then went to his room and gently pushed open the door looking at Lily as she sat upon his bed watching the shadows from a nearby candle reflect upon the wall. When Lily heard the door open she quickly dried away her tears so Frodo would not notice the pain she felt within her heart in leaving. She turned to Frodo and pressed a smile through her lips as she came off the bed taking her cloak up from Frodo's chair. She brought it over her shoulders and tied it together at her neck bringing the hood up over her head. Lily walked past Frodo and into the den looking down at Sam as he stood next to the door tightly clutching a pack within his arms.

"This is for you." Sam said softly holding the pack out to Lily. "There are some cakes and tea inside for your journey home. Rose added a few things, a shawl she knitted and some trinkets too. I hope they suit you well."

"Thank you Sam." Lily whispered as she took the leather pack into her arms. "This is more than enough." With that she bent down and left a tender kiss upon Sam's brow bringing his face to blush. Lily then turned to Frodo as he went to his chair taking the knapsack there up off the floor and onto his shoulder. He sighed deeply as he looked into the fire seemingly lost within his thoughts. Lily whispered his name and he turned to her, his heart heavy.

"Come now." Lily replied quietly. "It is time for us to leave." Frodo then made his way to the door opening it slowly and stepping outside. He brought his eyes up to the stars as they shone brightly within the evening sky. Lily sighed and then turned to Sam kneeling before him. She reached into her cloak and pulled out an envelope sealed with wax and handed it to Sam. She pushed his hand to his chest and smiled as she looked to Frodo once more. He still had not turned away from the door.

"Do not open this until we have left." Lily whispered. "You'll know what to do with it when Frodo comes home." She then stood to her feet and went to Frodo placing her hand onto his shoulder. Frodo sighed deeply and looked to Lily as he took her hand into his. Lily turned back to Sam and waved one last goodbye as they both stepped out of the door and began walking into the eastern sky.

After they reached the outskirts of Hobbiton, Frodo and Lily made their way onto the main path. Neither of the two had said a word for quiet some time. Lily would look to Frodo as he walked at her side still holding tightly onto her hand. His eyes never came away from the road ahead until they both grew weary and came to rest along the path under a large elm. The moon was high in the sky and the stars still shone brightly as Lily sat on the ground with her back against the tree. Frodo gathered some small scraps of wood for a fire and soon it was lit warming them both in the cool spring air.

"I'm exhausted." Lily said softly turning to Frodo. "Can we sleep here for the night?"

"Whatever you wish." Frodo replied poking a long stick into the fire. He sighed deeply and then turned to Lily as she took her leather pack Sam had given her into her lap. She untied it pulling it open and reaching inside. She took out one of the cakes and the tea Sam had left for her inside.

"Would you like some Frodo?" Lily said breaking off a piece and holding it out before him. Frodo shook his head and Lily broke off a small morsel and put it into her mouth washing it down with a sip of refreshing tea.

"It's rather good Frodo." Lily replied offering him another piece. "It has been some time since you have eaten, will you not take a bite?"

"No thanks." Frodo said pushing Lily's hand away. "Sam's cooking is beyond words, but his cakes are a little too sweet for my taste. I have something here to eat." Frodo said patting his hand against his pack. "Besides Sam meant those for you." Lily smiled and gently touched Frodo's cheek as she took another piece of cake in her mouth. She then looked back into her pack and pulled out the white shawl Rose knitted for her. Lily held the soft covering within her hand taking in its soft touch. She then draped it over her shoulders and peered into her pack once more to see what else was inside. The light of the fire shown upon a small wooden chest and a fine silver plated brush that she knew was Rose's favorite. She then noticed beneath them a large stack of papers bound together with a leather cord. She reached inside and pulled them out setting them into her lap. Frodo looked to Lily as she pulled away the binding and taking the blank page away from the top. Underneath scribbled in Frodo's hand were lines of elvish script that Lily could not read. She then took another page up into her hand and her eyes teared as a familiar words unfolded on the pages resting before her.

"It's your story." Lily whispered as she looked though all the pages.

"Every last word." Frodo said softly. "I finished it only a few days ago. Even the parts you have yet to hear. I hoped you would find it when you returned home but I am glad you have found it now."

"Why is that?" Lily replied looking to Frodo as he reached out taking the papers into his hand.

"For now I can keep my promise and finally read you the ending." Frodo said with a smile. He then found his way to the page where his story began shortly after the events he shared with Lily while sitting outside Bag End. Many hours quickly passed as Frodo held Lily with his every word as he told of Aragorn and his crowing as King. He then spoke of returning to Rivendell and of seeing his dear Uncle Bilbo once again. When he at last finished his tale Lily had long ago fallen asleep after lying on the ground next to Frodo. Her head rested within his lap her eyes tightly closed having given in to long awaited rest. Frodo reached to Lily's pack and pulled it to him setting the papers back inside. He closed it tightly and pulled Lily's cloak tightly around her shoulders to hold out the chill night air. She nestled herself deeper into Frodo's lap bringing her hand up under her face. Frodo rested his hand on Lily's shoulder and soon found himself gently caressing the soft outline of her cheek. Lily seemed aware of his touch though she was fast asleep. A smiled soon grew over her lips and Frodo brought his hand away from her face leaving a tender kiss upon her brow. There within the shadows of the coming dawn Frodo soon fell asleep with his dear Lily resting peacefully within his grasp. 

Long after the sun had come over the horizon Frodo opened his eyes to the beautiful morn. Lily still lay sleeping soundly in his lap, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Frodo gave Lily's arm a tender squeeze and she opened her eyes slowly looking up into Frodo's smiling face. 

"The morning has come." Frodo said softly. "We should begin on our way once more. Bree is but only another day away."

"Bree." Lily replied with a faint whisper almost as if she was remembering the name from a distant dream. "So many months have since gone by." Lily said as she sat up stretching her arms above her head. She then stood to her feet reaching down to her pack and taking it up into her hand. Lily pulled it up over her shoulder as Frodo too came up from the ground brushing away the dirt and grass from his trousers. He took his pack off the ground and placed it on his back holding onto the straps near his shoulders. Soon they were on their way once more leaving the Shire further behind them with every step they took.

Many hours passed and the sun had now begun to fall slowly down the sky. Bree was drawing closer with every minute that went by and Lily's pace soon began to quicken. Frodo fell back down the path as Lily walked ahead. He could not seem to look away from the ground watching as his feet kicked up the dirt along the path. Yet a cry soon drew his attention up to Lily as he seen her fall to her knees before him. Frodo quickly rushed to her side grasping her arm as she set her hands down on the ground before her trying to stand herself up again.

"I'm alright." Lily said softly. "It felt a bit of weakness there. All this walking has seemed to take its toll on me."

"We should rest then." Frodo replied as Lily came to her feet. He held onto her arm waiting for her to falter again but she took in a deep breath and looked down to Frodo smiling.

"I am fine now." Lily answered softly. She then started on her way as though nothing had happened. It seemed the turn had passed and all was well but hours later she fell again bringing Frodo down with her.

"We will rest here." Frodo said sharply as Lily sat up beside him. "Bree shall still be there many hours from now. It will do neither of us good to go on with you falling at my feet. Rest for a moment Lily and take in a bite to eat and drink."

"Very well." Lily sighed as she let her pack fall down from her shoulder. She took out another one of Sam's cakes and drank up the last of the tea. Frodo too took in a bite to eat and a swallow of water from his bottle he filled in the Brandywine along the way. The moon soon found her way into the sky as the sun sank under the horizon bringing life to the sleeping stars. Frodo looked on watching Lily as she sat in silence looking towards Bree. She took in a deep breath and turned away pulling up small blades of grass from the ground beside her. After a few hours had passed Frodo stood up holding his hand out to Lily as she took it into her own.

"We have only a few more hours to go." Frodo whispered. "I will stay at your side for the rest of the way if you should fall once more."

"Thank you Frodo." Lily said with a smile as she stood to her feet. They began once more walking hand in hand along the darkened path.

Three hours soon passed and it was then when Lily could finally see shining lights below the hill from the Inn of the Prancing Pony. They went on down the path until they could at last see the gate. A soft rain began to fall as Lily looked down to Frodo. He was silent lost in a vast flood of emotions that could not seem to find rest. Though Lily could not see them tears fell along his cheeks shrouded in the rain as she knelt before him resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"This is where we must say our good-byes." Lily whispered as she tried to hold back her own saddened tears. Frodo said nothing as his eyes met up with Lily's and then she knew no words were needed for his eyes showed all the sadness in his heart. Lily embraced him tightly and he too held her with all his might. He did not wish to let go, not now or ever but it just couldn't be so. Lily pulled away pressing her lips against Frodo's rain soaked face. It was then that she noticed his salty tears caressing her tender lips as she kissed him farewell. Frodo's heart was breaking but he did not want the moment to end as he pulled his hands up holding Lily's face within his grasp. Their lips soon parted and Frodo opened his eyes watching as Lily's heart shattered before him. 

"I shall miss you greatly my friend." Lily said softly as she ran her hand along the side of Frodo's face. He leaned into her touch and pressed his hand against her own bringing it down against his chest.

"And I you." Frodo whispered. "But you will be with me here." Lily smiled and kissed him gently one last time upon his brow as she stood to her feet. Lily looked to the gate and there she seen a man standing near the closed doors holding a lantern high in his hand. Lily was silent as she turned away walking ever so slowly to the gates glancing back at Frodo once and again. As she drew closer to the gate a familiar face came into view shadowed by the light of the lantern. Lily ran to the gate calling out her uncle's name and she was quickly taken up into his arms as the lighted lantern fell to the ground. The gate then opened and Lily turned back to where Frodo stood watching for a moment as he raised his hand in a final goodbye. A deep sigh fell past Lily's lips as she was led inside the gates of Bree before they closed leaving Frodo alone with his tears as he stood in silence within the falling rain. 

Five days later Frodo returned home late in the evening as Sam stood at the front door of Bag End awaiting his safe return. His trip had grown long for he left the path several times wandering with his thoughts that had overtaken his mind. As Frodo came up the front walk Sam came to his side and wrapped his arm around him. He led Frodo inside and took his cloak hanging it on the hook near the door. Frodo walked away in silence and sat before the fire burning brightly in the den. Sam soon came in and stood before Frodo trying to find the right words to say.

"I was worried when you did not come home right away." Sam said softly as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "I almost thought you did not mean to come back." Frodo said nothing as he stared into the fire his heart aching from all that was lost. Sam sighed deeply and then his hand fell upon something in his pocket that he had been keeping since the day Frodo left. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked down as he opened his fingers from over top a folded piece of paper. He then held his hand out to Frodo showing him the paper resting in his palm.

"This is for you Frodo." Sam whispered. Frodo looked away from the fire and to the paper resting in Sam's hand shadowed by the light of the fire. Frodo then took the paper from Sam and opened it slowly. The paper was well wrinkled from Sam's nervous hands constantly fingering it but the words written within soon brought tears to his eyes as he read them silently to himself…

__

My dearest Frodo

The day has come though I never wished it had come to be. You were the reason I stayed in the Shire for all this time. You have been such a dear friend to me, more so than words could ever describe. You have stayed at my side in sickness and when I became well once again. You have shared your life and journeys with me and for that I am grateful. Yet my time has come to return home. I am leaving this letter with Sam and too a special trinket that I pray you will find comfort in as it rests near your heart where you shall always reside with me.

Lily

Frodo looked up from the letter his face wet with tears as Sam reached into his shirt pocket taking out something in his closed hand. Sam reached down and took Frodo's hand away from the letter placing his closed hand onto his palm. Sam opened his hand and Frodo felt a touch of cold metal against his skin. Sam gently folded Frodo's fingers over what lay within and he pulled his hand away with a soft smile. Frodo trembled as he opened his fingers and there resting in his hand was Lily's ring strung upon it's silver chain. The golden band shone brightly as it caught the light from the fire before Frodo closed his hand and bringing it up to his chest. 

"I have missed her since the day we left Samwise." Frodo whispered through his tears. "Even when she was still by my side on the road she felt a hundred miles away. It is not going to be the same without her here."

"I know Mr. Frodo, I know." Sam replied placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder. No more words were said as the night drew on while Sam sat at Frodo's side until they both fell asleep within their chairs.

Spring soon came and passed, as did the warm months of summer. It was in September as the autumn drew by when Frodo called Sam into his study while he sat writing at his desk. Sam came in and Frodo did not even turn away from his writing as he quickly scribbled down things seemingly lost from his memory about the quest, while talking to Sam.

"I want you to see Rose and find out if she can spare you, so you and I can go off together this Wednesday." Frodo said softly. "You shall not be gone long. A week at the most." Sam stood in silence. He could not seem to press any words beyond his lips. He really wanted to stay at home with Rose, yet his heart so longed to go on another journey with Frodo.

In the next few days Frodo went through his papers with Sam and handed over his keys. Sam held then in his hand watching as Frodo looked through books and stacks of papers having seemingly misplaced something. Sam then noticed Bilbo's book lying nearby on the desk and he went and opened the cover looking through the pages.

"Why you've nearly finished it Mr. Frodo." Sam replied.

"Almost Sam." Frodo said turning away from his search. He then went to the desk and picked up the book handing it to Sam. "The last pages are left for you."

"I don't know what to say." Sam muttered as he held the book close to his chest.

"Don't say anything." Frodo replied with a smile. "Just keep it with you always."

On September the twenty-first Frodo woke before the sun had risen in the sky. He prepared his pack and sat it in his chair next to the fireplace before silently opening the door as not to wake Sam. Frodo walked around the side of Bag End and through the garden before he came out into the party field looking out into the eastern sky. He sighed deeply and then took out something from beneath his shirt as he held it between his fingers. It was Lily's necklace. He let it fall from his grasp as it came to rest on his chest near his heart.

"I'm leaving now." Frodo replied softly to himself. "I am riding to the Grey Havens and sailing to the lands beyond. Farewell Lily." Frodo then heard a noise and he turned around and there stood Sam drying away the tears from his eyes.

"Begging your pardon Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered. "But I saw you sneaking away and I could not help but follow. I thought you were leaving on your journey without me."

Frodo shook his head and smiled.

"I could never sneak away from you Sam." Frodo replied. He then noticed Sam's face was long and saddened.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked.

"To the Havens sir?" Sam said softly. "I thought you would stay and enjoy the Shire for many years to come."

"I thought so too." Frodo replied. "But I have been hurt to deeply Samwise. The Shire has been saved all but me." Frodo said as he came to Sam placing his hand onto his shoulder. "I must leave now but you are my heir. All I have I am leaving to you. Your hands and wits will be needed everywhere. You shall become Mayor and the most famous gardener in history. You will read things from the Red Book and keep alive the memory of the age that is gone. That will keep you busy and happy as anyone can be, as long as your part of the story goes on."

"That it will." Sam sighed through his tears. "That it will." 

A smile then came to Frodo's face. For once in a long while he felt at peace.

"Come now Samwise." Frodo said softly. "Ride with me."


	4. The Long Journey Home

**__**

The Long Journey Home

Indeed it was a time for silence. Sam looked onward to the road ahead. It was going to be a long journey home. Sam sighed deeply. The Shire would no longer seem the same without Frodo. The sun was just now beginning to fall under the horizon and the air was growing cold. Sam pulled his coat tight around his shoulders and looked to the sky. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of Frodo and the look upon his face as they stood in silence at the Havens. The days had only been few since he last seen him but they seemed too far already. Sam could still feel the kiss that Frodo had left upon his brow before boarding the ship and sailing away. Sam stood there at the water's edge until the ship was swallowed by the shadows and he could see it no more. For hours he stood, listening as the waters rushed in about him. Frodo was gone and he was never coming back. 

Sam looked away from the golden sky and down to his beloved Bill. He patted him on the head as they rode down the path towards Hobbiton. Glowing lights could be seen over the hill. It was home. Sam came into town and jumped off of Bill. He held his reins in his hand and lead him to Bag End. There at the door stood Rose holding Elanor in her arms. She smiled. The sweet smell of dumplings filled the air. Rose expected Sam home soon and supper was ready. Sam tied Bill's reins to the fence outside and walked up the path. Rose took Sam inside and sat him in his chair before the fire. Sam looked at Frodo's chair across from him sitting empty. A sigh passed over his lips. Rose then came to his side placing Elanor in his lap. Sam looked up at Rose and smiled drawing in a deep breath. 

"Well, I'm back." Sam said softly. 

"You are." Rose replied as she sat beside Sam in her chair.

"It won't be the same without him here." Sam replied looking at Frodo's chair once again.

"I know." Rose said quietly. "It's what Frodo wanted but our hearts will mend with time."

"We've just lost so much within a short time." Sam replied softly. 

"That may be." Rose replied standing up from her chair. "But we have our own lives to begin now, here with Elanor."

Sam looked down in his lap at Elanor. She was smiling and tugging at the buttons on his shirt. Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at Sam. Sam drew her close to him and she giggled. 

"Come now Sam." Rose said walking out of the den. "Let us eat. The days have been long and you'll need some rest." Sam then stood up from his chair and followed Rose to the supper table.

Days passed and then weeks. Sam often found himself in the study on many nights reading from Bilbo's book while he lay in Frodo's bed. Thoughts of Frodo often came to Sam as he read, for Bag End no longer seemed the same without him there. This evening in particular Sam's head was clouded with thoughts of Frodo and he could not keep to the book. It was then when Sam caught a glimpse of something shimmering on Frodo's desk. Sam had not noticed anything on the desk that would shine; but then again the desk had not been disturbed since the day Frodo left. Curious, Sam sat up and looked over to the desk. Again the shimmer caught his eye. 

"Hullo?" Sam whispered softly to himself. He sat the book down on the bed and walked over to the desk. He pushed aside some papers and there on the desk lay the white gem that Frodo always wore around his neck upon its silver chain. Sam reached down and picked up the necklace. He held it in his hand and then closed his fingers over it. He then noticed a folded piece of paper lying on the desk with his name written upon it. He picked it up and unfolded it reading it softly to himself.

__

Dear Sam,

If you have found this letter than you have finally stumbled upon my gem. I shall not need it here in this land of healing for I have relied on it too much already in life. It seems I have been hurt too deeply and that is why I chose to leave. In its place I now wear Lily's ring. It is all I have left of her dear Sam. I will miss you my friend and I pray this gem will bring you comfort on the days that grow too much to bear. 

Frodo 

Tears fell from Sam's eyes as he folded the piece of paper up and held it in his hand. It seemed that Frodo had held much weight on his shoulders that he never spoke word of to Sam. That is why it troubled him so when he heard Frodo say he was leaving for the Gray Havens. He could not understand why he wished to leave the Shire but now he knew. It was not only the past wounds but also the pain of letting himself grow so close to someone he could not have. Sam then placed the letter in his pocket and laid down on the bed looking at the white gem. His eyes were wet with tears and his heart ached. Thoughts of Frodo and of Lily soon clouded his mind. For hours Sam lay within the study surrounding himself with memories until his eyes grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

*******

The next week Sam sat in the study at Frodo's desk with Bilbo's book. Sam opened the book and took a pen from the desk drawer. He dipped it into the ink well and began to write. At first the words came easy and then his mind drew blank. He had added his own descriptions of his and Frodo's adventure but then another thought clouded his mind. Lily. Sam had been thinking of her for days. Sam knew he promised Frodo that he would keep her stay there secret but his hand overtook his heart and he began to write. He wrote about how Frodo came to find Lily and of her stay in Bag End. He told of how she fell into sickness and of Frodo staying by her bedside as he himself had done for Frodo in Rivendell. Sam continued on about how Lily spoke of not wanting to leave the Shire but later decided to return home to Bree. He even told of Frodo's journey there and of the gift Lily had left for him. Hours later Sam finished and lay the pen down on the desk. He read over what he wrote and sighed. 

"I can not break my promise." Sam replied to himself as he began tearing out the pages he wrote Lily's story upon. Sam took the pages and folded them up and placed them in the desk drawer. He blew out the candle beside him and then left the room closing the door tightly.

Two months passed and the cold of winter arrived. It was now December. Sam sat within the den on many nights by the roaring fire writing for hours in Bilbo's book about his journey with Frodo. He often paused in his writing to look at Frodo's empty chair but a smile would come to his face with the memories of his master. On this night Sam sat in the study going over his writings and making corrections here and there. A soft knock then came to the door and Sam watched as Rose passed by the study into the den. He heard a familiar laugh and hullo come as Rose welcomed the guests inside. He turned around in his chair and seen two faces peering into the study. It was Merry and Pippin.

"Hullo you two!" Sam said with a smile. "It has been some time since I've seen your faces! Come in! Come in!" Sam replied getting up from his chair.

"It has!" Merry replied coming into the room. "We just couldn't stay away any longer than we have. How have you and Rose been keeping?"

"Quite well." Sam replied sitting back down in his chair. 

Merry and Pippin then sat down on the bed. They looked to each other and then to Sam. Sam looked troubled but he spoke none of it. 

"Are you alright Sam." Pippin said quietly. 

Sam sat quiet for a moment and then turned around in his chair to Merry and Pippin.

"I've found myself often thinking about him. Mr. Frodo I mean." Sam spoke softly. "It has only been three months but it seems he's been gone for more than a year." 

"He's crossed our thoughts time and again too." Merry said looking to Sam. "But we can't let Frodo get the best of us. He's where he wants to be and I know he's thinking of us as often as we are of him."

"That is a comfort to know." Sam said quietly. He then looked at Bilbo's book and closed the cover. Sam said not a word afterwards for quite some time. He just sat at the desk looking as if he was lost in a dream. 

"Sam." Merry replied standing up and coming to Sam's side. "We came by for more than just a visit. We wanted to invite you with us."

"With you?" Sam said turning around in his chair. "To where?"

"Well to Bree Sam." Pippin replied. "We wanted to stop at the Pony and see old Barliman again. I do believe that you said his ale is the best around."

Sam laughed.

"That I did." Sam replied. "But I would trade it any day to see Lily's face once again."

"And that you may." Merry said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. "She will be there too."

"Then we shall leave first thing in the morning!" Sam replied standing up. "Come now, let's sit in the den with Rose and enjoy each other's company. I am sure we have much to talk about!" Sam said leading Merry and Pippin out the door.

Many hours passed as Sam sat within the den sharing stories with Merry and Pippin. Soon they all grew weary and longed for a nice warm bed. Sam showed Merry and Pippin to Frodo's old room and offered them the bed. They gladly accepted the invitation and quickly jumped onto the soft mattress and nestled themselves below the covers. Sam then retired to his own room where he soon fell fast asleep. 

In the morning Sam awoke rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He looked out the window and seen it was covered in frost. It had been a cold night. Sam sat up in bed and shivered. He then went to where Merry and Pippin slept to see if they were awake. When Sam came into the room they were busy gathering up their things. Merry put his knapsack over his shoulder and walked up to Sam. 

"You ready?" Merry asked.

"Not quite." Sam said with a smile. "I just woke up. Besides I don't want to leave with an empty stomach!"

"Right you are dear Sam!" Pippin replied walking up beside Merry. "Nor do I! It seems as if Merry is always in a hurry to get where he wants to go."

Merry shook his head and smiled.

"Just like you Sam." Merry replied. "Always thinking with your stomach!"

They all laughed. Sam then went and began to make some hotcakes with eggs and bacon. Hours later with bellies full and goodbyes said, they all left and began making their way towards Bree.

A few hours into their journey it began to snow. Sam sat upon Bill drawing his coat tight around his shoulders. He looked over at Merry and Pippin. They didn't seem to be bothered much with the cold. Along the way they all sang to themselves to warm their hearts. Time and time again Sam wished to stop to take his blanket from his knapsack but he soon lost thought of it when he thought about seeing Lily's face. Soon evening drew near and the three of them came to rest along side the road near a row of tall bushes. Merry went and gathered some wood for a fire and there was plenty to spare. Sam took out some cakes from his knapsack and offered them to Merry and Pippin. There before the fire they all sat eating Sam's cakes and sipping on some cider. They drew themselves close to the fire later that evening covering themselves with all the blankets they had. Merry threw more logs onto the fire and soon they were warm enough to finally drift to sleep. 

In the morning Pippin was the first one to wake. He opened his eyes and peered out from under his blanket at Sam and Merry. They were both still lying next to the smoldering fire hiding under the cover of their blankets. Their soft green woolen blankets could barely been seen under the layer of snow which covered them both. Pippin laughed. He then came out from under his covers and went off looking for some more wood for the fire. Soon he returned and found Merry and Sam awake sitting next to each other shivering.

"Fine day for traveling don't you say?" Pippin replied with a smile as he put the logs onto the smoldering fire.

"Fine day indeed!" Sam replied pulling his blanket tighter around him. "I'd settle for a nice warm fire and a cup of hot cider! Get the fire going quickly Pippin and I'll get my pan ready to warm the cider." Sam replied getting into his knapsack. He pulled out a jug of apple cider and a small silver pan. Sam then took out another one of his cakes and broke off two pieces for Merry and Pippin. Soon the fire was burning and Sam's cider warming. He poured it into three cups and they all sat before the fire warming themselves inside and out before going on the road once again. 

The snow was still lightly falling but the air seemed warmer with their bellies full of warm cider. They traveled on all through the day without a stop to eat or rest. Their only wish was to see the inside of the Pony and sit within its warmth drinking a pint of beer. Hours later the sun fell below the horizon and glowing lights could be seen in the distance. It was Bree. Sam urged Bill to move on faster and Merry and Pippin followed on their ponies closely behind. Soon they came to the gate where they were greeted and welcomed inside. Sam took the ponies to the stables and met Merry and Pippin at the door to the Prancing Pony. They came inside but the atmosphere seemed quite odd. There was barely a soul inside save for two men sitting at a table in the common room talking quietly among themselves. Merry and Pippin made their way to a table and sat down. They looked around but seen no sign of Mr. Butterbur, nor of Nob. 

"Where do you suppose everyone is at?" Merry said quietly looking at Sam as he sat down at the table.

"I have no idea." Sam replied. "It seems odd that there are but a few of us here. Hey you!" Sam shouted to the men sitting at the table near the other end of the room. "Where is Nob and Mr. Butterbur?"

All was silent for a moment and then one of the men spoke up.

"Did you not hear?" He replied turning to Sam. "Mr. Butterbur passed away yesterday afternoon. He has been ill for quite some time."

Not one knew what to say. Merry looked at Pippin and then to Sam. His face seemed long.

"What about his niece Lily?" Sam yelled back to the men. "Have you word of her?"

"Aye, the poor lass." The other man replied. "She took off late last night with a mare from the stables. The last anyone seen of her she was heading to the west."

"We've heard nothing since." The first man replied. "Nob sent her cousin Rowin after her but he came back this morning empty-handed. The mare she took was the fastest one around these parts. She could be anywhere."

"She should be found quick." The other man said taking a drink from his mug. "It's too cold out there for her to be wandering away in her condition. She was never quite right after she returned home in the spring."

"Not right?" Sam asked with concern. "Please tell me what was wrong."

"I don't see why it matters to strangers such as you." The older of the two men replied. "Do you know the lass?"

"That I do!" Sam said sharply. "She was within my care while she was away!"

"No need to grow upset little master." The younger man replied. "She was weak is all I can say. She needed the aid of a crutch to walk after a few months went by." He then turned away drawing his mug up to his lips for a drink. Sam looked to Merry and Pippin his eyes wide. He then reached down and took his knapsack up off the floor. 

"Hurry!" Sam replied. "We don't have much time."

"Time for what?" Pippin replied. "I haven't even had an ale!"

"To find Lily." Sam replied walking towards the door.

"Find her!" Merry yelled. "She could be anywhere!"

"I know that Merry." Sam said turning around. "But I think I know right where she is headed."

With that the three of them gathered their things and went back out to the stables for their ponies. Soon they were on their way again out into the bitter cold.

*******

Hours passed and with them came more snow. Sam yelled out into the night calling Lily's name hoping she would hear his voice. No answer ever came. Merry and Pippin kept close to Sam's side looking out into the distance. Sam's voice soon grew weak and they all longed for a bit of sleep. With a heavy heart they stopped along the path under the cover of a large tree and made a fire. Sam stood near the path pacing back and forth stopping once in awhile to listen to the faintest noise. Merry poked at the fire with a stick looking at Sam as he stood silent.

"Come Sam and sit by the fire!" Merry said. "Warm yourself and rest."

"I can't rest knowing Lily is out there all alone." Sam replied with a sigh. 

"There is not much we can do right now." Merry said pulling his blanket around his shoulders. "If you think she is heading back to Bag End more than likely she will get there by tomorrow. We should just rest here tonight and ride non stop when the morning comes."

"You're right." Sam replied as he sat down near the fire. "I just hope she remembers the way."

"She will." Merry replied handing Sam his blanket. Sam wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders and then laid down on the ground. Shortly thereafter he fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Sam awoke shivering. The snow had stopped falling but a strong western wind followed behind it. The chill in the air bit at his skin. He reached to Merry and Pippin shaking them.

"Come now and wake up!" Sam replied. "We should be on our way before more snow starts to fall covering any tracks Lily may have left!" 

Sam pulled his cloak tight around him and lifted himself upon Bill. Merry and Pippin rolled up their blankets and mounted their ponies. Soon they were off again calling out for Lily and looking for her along the path.

It was early in the afternoon when the threesome came up on the Brandywine Bridge. The wind continued to whip around them pulling at their cloaks and biting at their skin. Sam peered out from under the hood of his cloak and looked to the path ahead. The sky was growing dim and a soft veil of snow began to fall. Sam then noticed was seemed to be horse tracks in the path, but they seemed long covered with snow. 

"Look there!" Sam replied stopping pointing down to the ground. "Tracks!"

Merry jumped off his pony and walked over to Sam.

"Right you are Samwise!" Merry replied bending down to look over their find. "It seems like there was a lot of movement in this spot. Almost as if the animal was scared." Merry said as he stood back up. He then noticed a rather large area where the snow had been disturbed. "See there." Merry replied pointing ahead of them. "It looks as if someone fell in the snow." 

Sam nudged Bill forward and he went to look at the spot Merry was pointing at. When he came to it he saw something familiar lying on the ground.

"Oh no." Sam replied jumping off Bill. There in the snow lay the shawl that Rose had knitted for Lily before she left for home. Sam reached down and picked it up and held it close to his chest.

"What have you there?" Merry asked coming up to Sam.

"It's Lily's." Sam replied with a tear in his eye. "Rose knitted it for her."

"Now don't go crying Sam." Pippin replied riding up beside Sam. "Your tears will just freeze to your face. There is no sign that she was hurt but look!" Pippin said pointing to the snow. "It seems she has taken off on foot!" In the snow were faint footprints. "Come now, back on your ponies! Let's follow them!" With that they left the path and followed the faint footprints while they still had the light of day. 

Two hours passed as they followed the footprints along the western edge of the Brandywine. Sam and Pippin called out Lily's name but their own voices only answered in return. The snow was now coming down in thick white sheets making it almost impossible to see where they were going. 

"This is no use!" Merry yelled up to Sam and Pippin who had ridden far ahead of him. "She's not even heading towards Hobbiton!" 

Sam looked back to Merry but he could barely see him through all the snow. He then looked down to the ground to the tracks they had been following. They had disappeared.

"What now?" Pippin replied looking over to Sam who was covered in snow. "We can't go on like this much longer."

"You're right." Sam replied shivering with cold. "We should turn back to the path and make it back to Hobbiton before nightfall." Just then Merry yelled out.

"Quick!" Merry shouted. "I think I see something!" 

Sam and Pippin quickly turned around and made their way back to Merry who was pointing off to the west.

"There is something out there." Merry replied. "Something lying in the snow."

Sam looked to where Merry was pointing and indeed something was out there. It looked as if it was partially hidden beneath the snow. Sam quickly rode out into the field to see what it was. When Sam rode up beside it he saw that it was a knapsack. He jumped down from Bill and knelt down to the ground. He brushed the snow off the sack and opened it. His heart sank when he saw what was inside. Inside were the very things he and Rose had given to Lily as keepsakes when she left for home. Sam tied the knapsack shut and held it tightly in his hands.

"What is it Sam?" Pippin asked riding up to him. Sam looked to Pippin his face wet with tears.

"It's Lily's bag." Sam replied quietly. "The very things I gave her when she left for home are still inside."

Pippin looked back to Merry as he rode up beside him. 

"It was Lily's bag." Pippin replied to Merry. "It looks as if she turned back west. Come. Let's get to the path and ride on to Hobbiton. If she has made it this far already she may be there by now if that is where she is heading."

"Right." Merry replied turning his pony back towards the path.

Sam got back onto Bill and followed Merry and Pippin back towards the road. Sam held Lily's bag close and sighed. Soon they found the path and they pressed onward riding off as fast as their ponies could carry them.

Many hours later the dark of night fell. Merry, Pippin and Sam rode on all through the night and into the early hours of the evening. Soon they saw lights shining in the distance. It was Hobbiton. They rode on faster and soon came to Bag End. Before he even came to a halt, Sam jumped off Bill and fell down on the ground near the front gate. He quickly stood up and ran up the path bursting through the front door. When he came inside there Rose stood in the hall in her nightgown with a broken mug near her feet.

"What kind of thing is that to do!" Rose yelled. "Running in the door scaring me like that and all."

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam replied trying to catch his breath. "Is she here?" 

"She who?" Rose said bending down and picking up the pieces of the mug. "No one has been by since the day you left."

Merry and Pippin soon came running in behind Sam. They came in just in time to catch Sam as he fell back exhausted. 

"She here?" Merry replied looking to Rose. Rose looked at Merry rather cross.

"No and no again!" Rose replied. "Who is supposed to be here?"

"We hoped Lily was." Pippin replied helping Sam back up to his feet. 

"Lily?!" Rose said rather surprised. "But why would she be here?"

"Her Uncle Barliman passed away a few days back and she took off that night on horseback." Merry replied. "Two men at the Prancing Pony said she was headed this way." 

"We found her shawl and her bag along the way but we never managed to find her." Sam replied going over to his chair and sitting down.

"It looked as if she had fallen from her horse and taken off on foot near the Brandywine Bridge." Pippin replied. "We followed her tracks for some time and then they disappeared. It was then when Merry seen her bag."

"Everything we sent home with her was still inside." Sam replied quietly. Merry then went back out to their ponies and brought in their bags and Lily's things they had found. Merry placed Lily's bag and shawl on Frodo's chair next to the fire so they could dry. 

"Why would she come all the way here?" Rose asked. "Frodo isn't here any more." 

"That I don't know." Sam replied. "Frodo cared for her so much he truly must have told her he was leaving. It just worries me that she has been in this cold for so many days!"

"Don't worry Sam." Rose said as she came to his side. "She will turn up."

"She should have already turned up." Merry replied sitting down on the floor in front of the fire. "She had a whole days start ahead of us."

"Oh dear." Rose replied. "What should we do?" 

"Sit and wait." Pippin said as he sat down before the fire to warm his feet. "We've done all we can do. Only an elf could find her tracks now if any are still left."

For hours they all sat within the den before the fire listening for any sign of a knock at the door. Sam began pacing about walking back and forth to the window looking out into the night. The snow still fell and the wind still blew with a fury. Sam was growing weary. His eyes began to close as he stood looking out the window. Sam quickly opened his eyes again and turned around looking to Merry and Pippin. They had fallen asleep on the floor. Rose sat in her chair looking quite worried. 

"Come." Rose replied softly. "You need some rest. It does no good having you pacing about the floor. All we can do is be patient and wait." Rose said as she began heading back to the bedroom. Sam followed behind but stopped to listen for a sign of Lily outside. He heard nothing but silence. A deep sigh passed Sam's lips and he went off to bed with hopes that Lily would show up in the morning.

*******

In the morning the sunlight filled Sam's room as he awoke. He sat up in bed stretching and looked out the window. The fierce wind had died and the snow had ceased falling. Sam got out of bed and walked out to the den. There he found Merry and Pippin still sound asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. Sam quietly walked by them and went to the front door. He opened the door and peered outside. All was silent. Sam closed the door and Merry quickly sat up being roused from his sleep.

"She here?" Merry replied as Sam walked by.

"I'm afraid not." Sam said as he came and sat in his chair. "I was only hoping."

"Is someone here?" Pippin mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I thought I heard the door close."

"It was only Sam." Merry replied standing up and stretching. Merry then sat down in a chair and took his pipe from his coat pocket. He lit it and took a few puffs blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Where do you think she is Sam?" Merry replied quietly.

"I only wish I knew." Sam replied. He then stood up and went to the study. He soon returned holding a book bound with large red leather covers.

"That is Bilbo's book is it not?" Merry replied as Sam sat down. 

"That it is!" Sam said opening the cover. "I'm adding to it just as Mr. Frodo had about our adventures and such. I thought reading a bit would take my mind off things."

"May I?" Pippin replied looking up at Sam. "I would love to read some of it."

Sam smiled. 

"You may." Sam replied handing the book to Pippin. Pippin took the book and sat it in his lap. He opened the cover and began reading. Merry came to his side and sat down reading along with him. 

That evening Merry and Pippin still sat before the fire reading through Bilbo's book. It had begun to snow once again and the air outside held a bitter chill. Sam paced back and forth around the halls of Bag End with thoughts of Lily filling his mind. He wondered how she could possibly survive having been out in the cold so long. She had neither her shawl nor the food within her knapsack. Sam then made his way back into the den where he found Merry sitting, still reading from Bilbo's book. Hearing Sam walk in he looked up setting the book in his lap.

"Where is Pippin and Rose?" Sam replied as he sat in his chair.

"They left hours ago. They couldn't hold their eyes open any longer so they went to sleep."

"I did not realize I've been walking about so long." Sam replied. He sat quiet for a moment and then looked to Merry who had stuck his nose back in the book.

"Is it enjoyable?" Sam asked.

"It is!" Merry replied looking away from his reading once again. "There are many parts I myself would care to forget but you and Frodo have written it so well it is almost like living the adventure once again." 

"It's still not finished though Merry." Sam replied quietly. "It will be some time before that story ever comes to an end."

"That it will." Merry said closing the book. He then noticed tears falling down Sam's face. He stood up and came to Sam putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not lose hope." Merry replied. "She will show up."

"That's about all I've been running on these past few months." Sam replied softly.

Merry patted Sam's shoulder and then turned to Lily's old room. 

"Well I am off to bed." Merry replied. "You should head there too Sam. You look as if you need the rest." Merry said going into the room and closing the door behind him. 

Sam looked at the closed door and sighed. He then stood up and made his way towards the study. He went inside and sat down on the bed. Sam then reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out Frodo's necklace. He then placed it around his neck and laid down on the bed. His mind was full of thoughts of Lily and of his master Frodo. Sam soon nodded off and found himself lost in a dream. He dreamed of sailing on a ship, far across the waters shrouded in a veil of grey mist. The mist parted like a sheer curtain and there before him stood a vast green land full of hills and flowering trees. The ship came to rest near the shore and there waiting for him was Frodo. Sam smiled in his sleep and reached his hand up to his chest. He took Frodo's white gem in his hand and he felt a new peace come over his body. Seeing Frodo's face once again had lightened his heart but his pleasant dream would soon come to an abrupt end… 

At that hour, under the midnight sky, a shadow slipped into the outskirts of Hobbiton from the east. The figure traveled through the fields wading through the thick snow, falling many times, hesitant to get back up. At last the shadow stood to its feet and began to travel once more. The wind whipped around the shadow tugging at its cloak as it flowed about in the wind. The shadow grabbed at the cloak and drew it close to keep out the chilling air. For a moment the shadow stopped and looked to a light shining just over the hill. It was Bag End. The figure continued on, falling in the snow once again. With one last effort the shadow stood to its feet and made its way through the snow. Soon the figure came to the field behind Bag End. One light shone through the window and the figure moved on until at last coming to the back door. The shadow stood there for a moment and then lifted up a hand to knock on the door…only the knock never came. Overtaken by the cold the figure fell to the ground, coming to rest up against the door.

"What was that!" Sam shouted, quickly opening his eyes. Sam sat up and looked around the room listening. The only sound was that of the wind. Sam then heard a door open. Sam listened and heard whispering. Soon Merry and Pippin's face appeared his doorway.

"What was that noise?" Merry said with a yawn. "It sounded like someone knocking on the door."

"So it wasn't hearing things." Sam replied getting out of bed. He walked out into the hall and looked at the front door and then the back. "Which one?" Sam said looking at Merry.

"The back door." Merry said quietly trying not to wake Rose. "It sounded like it came from back there." 

"Lets go have a look then." Sam replied making his way down the hall. He came up to the back door and lifted his hand to the knob. He turned it slowly and opened the door just a crack but it flew open all the way. In tumbled a large figure wrapped tightly in a grey cloak. Sam jumped back and let out a yell. With that Rose came rushing out of her room. She came to a sudden stop near Sam seeing the cloaked figured lying at his feet. Sam knelt down to the floor and touched a hand that was sticking out from under the cloak. It was pale in color and cold. Sam then reached over and pulled on the cloak rolling the figure over. A pale frost covered face then came into view from under the snow covered hood. Sam gasped.

"Lily!" He shouted kneeling back down to the floor. "Quickly Rose, go and fetch me some warm water!" Sam said picking up Lily's head into his lap. Her eyes were closed and her hair was frozen to her face. Her lips were blue and no breath seemed to pass her lips. Sam rubbed her cheeks trying to rouse her but her eyes did not open. Rose came with a basin of warm water and Sam took some of the water in his cupped hands splashing it on her face. Lily drew in a deep breath. Merry and Pippin knelt down to Lily's side and began rubbing her hands and arms. Still she did not wake. Sam lifted Lily's arms and pulled her wet cloak off. Rose removed her shoes and placed them and Lily's cloak before the fire in the den to dry. 

"Come now!" Sam replied. "Let's get her into the study in front of the fire!" 

Pippin came to Sam's side and grasped Lily under her arms helping Sam drag her down the hall. They pulled her into the study and laid her down on the rug in front of the fire. Merry took a blanket from the bed and covered Lily with it. Pippin then took another blanket and folded it up placing it under Lily's head. Sam added a few more logs to the fire and knelt down at Lily's side. 

"Well she made it." Pippin replied scratching his head. "But now she's the same as when we brought her here last year."

"That may be." Sam said looking at Pippin. "But she is safe and we can make her well once again."

For some time they all stood within the room hoping Lily would soon wake. Hours passed and soon Merry and Pippin grew tired. They both went to bed and Rose came to Sam's side.

"You should rest." Rose replied. "She will wake once she is warmed. She has been outside for quite some time."

Sam sat quite for a moment and then looked at Rose

"She has been through so much." Sam said softly. "I just don't want her to be alone when she wakes."

"Very well." Rose replied leaning down and giving Sam a kiss on his brow. "I'll come for you in the morning." Rose then left the room leaving Sam at Lily's side. The night had grown long and indeed sleep was coming to Sam's mind. He patted Lily's hand and gently laid it down at her side. Sam then stood up and went to the bed covering himself with a blanket. He looked at Lily and sighed. Sam then closed his eyes and pulled his blanket tight around him. Within minutes he had fallen fast asleep.

A few hours had passed after Sam drifted to sleep when he heard someone whispering. Sam opened his eyes and turned over to look at Lily. Her eyes were still closed but she was talking quietly in her sleep. Sam sat up in the bed. Lily then began to toss her head from side to side yelling out 'Frodo! Frodo!' Sam jumped off the bed and came to Lily's side taking her hand in his. He whispered her name hoping she would hear his voice but his words went unheard. The turn then seemed to pass and Sam crawled back into bed. Sleep soon fell upon him once again and he sank into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Rose came into the study and found Sam and Lily both fast asleep. Rose went to Sam and gently kissed him. Sam opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hullo Sam." Rose replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Sam said sitting up. "Lily began calling out for Frodo in her sleep. I came to her side hoping she would open her eyes, but the turn seemed to pass and she fell quiet again." Sam then looked down to Lily lying on the floor. The warm glow from the fire shined upon her face. Just then Lily began struggling about on the floor. Sam came off the bed and sat down beside Lily and placed his hand upon her brow. She yelled out for her uncle and then her eyes opened. She was breathing heavy. Lily looked up at Sam and her eyes seemed to see right through him. She turned and looked to the fire and then back at Sam. She reached up to touch his face but her arm fell limply down to her side as her eyes closed once more. Sam looked at Rose with worry upon his face.

"She is ill." Rose whispered. "We should leave her to rest. It seems there are many thoughts clouding her mind."

Sam sighed and stood to his feet. He just wished she would wake. He then walked out of the study and Rose followed. Sam went into the den and sat before the fire smoking his pipe. Rose left for the pantry and began making breakfast. Merry and Pippin soon came out of their room and sat with Sam.

"I thought I heard Lily." Merry replied. "Is she awake."

"She was." Sam said with a deep sigh. "Then she closed her eyes again and she hasn't opened them since. Rose said to leave her rest so I came out here to take my mind off things."

"She will open her eyes again." Pippin replied. "Just give her some time."

"So much has happened to her within these last few months." Sam replied. "I just don't know what will become of her when she does finally wake up for good."

"She will be fine Sam." Merry replied. "A little worse for wear but she will pull through just as we all have this past year."

"Nicely put." Pippin replied.

"That is was." Sam said softly. "That it was."

*******

That evening Sam sat within the study at the desk writing in Bilbo's book. Time and again Sam would look away from his writing down to the floor where Lily slept. She had not moved since Sam had left her side that morning. Sam turned back each time and let out a sigh and continued on with his writing. Many hours passed and Sam soon grew tired. He closed up the book and blew out the candle on the desk. Sam stood up from the chair and turned around to look at Lily. She was lying there with her eyes open.

"Sam?" She whispered quietly. 

Sam's eyes teared and a smile came to his face. He went to Lily and knelt down at her side.

"I'm here." Sam replied taking her hand in his. "How are you feeling."

"Worn." Lily said softly. She then reached up and touched Sam's face. 

"It has been so long." Lily replied. "It is so good to see you again."

"And you." Sam said with a smile. "You have had us worried for quite some time."

"Worried?" Lily replied. "But why?"

Sam was quiet for a moment and then he let out a deep sigh.

"Well…" Sam began. "About six days ago I left for Bree with Merry and Pippin. Once we got there we heard of the death of your uncle." Sam replied. "One of the men there said that you had left on the very night we set out. They had sent your cousin for you but he came back unable to find you. I couldn't bare the thought of you out there in the cold alone so I decided that we should go and find you. I had a feeling you may try to come here so when we lost your tracks we rode as fast as our ponies would carry us back here. It wasn't until last night when you showed up tumbling in the back door unconscious. It was just too cold for you to have been out there all that time."

"That it was." Lily replied. "My heart was full of so much pain that I couldn't bare to stay in Bree a moment longer. That is when I decided to come back here to see Frodo."

"Frodo?" Sam replied rather confused.

"Yes." Lily answered. "For a moment I thought you were Frodo sitting there at the desk. It wasn't until you turned around that I seen it was you."

Sam didn't know what to say. He thought Lily knew Frodo had left. It was written in the letter that Frodo had written. Then it became clear. Frodo had never given Lily the letter. Sam had only assumed it was a copy that Frodo had never thrown away. His heart grew heavy. He just couldn't bear to break Lily's heart again. Lily looked around the room and then out the door. The face she so longed to see wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where is he Sam?" Lily said with a whisper. "Where is Frodo?"

Sam drew in a deep breath.

"He's gone." Sam replied softly.

"Gone?!" Lily replied. "What do you mean?"

"He's left the Shire and went away over the sea to the Grey Havens." Sam answered. "Did he not tell you he was leaving?"

Lily looked to Sam, her eyes wet with tears. She shook her head slowly from side to side and let out a yell hiding her face under her arm in a veil of tears. Hearing the noise Merry and Pippin came running into the room followed by Rose. They looked at Sam sitting down on the floor at Lily's side. Sam seeing them come inside stood up and walked over to them.

"What is wrong?" Rose replied quietly.

"Well she is awake." Sam replied. "But she didn't know." 

"Didn't know what?" Merry said softly.

"That Frodo was gone." Sam replied. "She came all this way just to see him."

"Oh no." Rose whispered. "Didn't he tell her?"

"No." Sam replied softy. "He did not. Come, let us leave her for now." Sam said showing everyone out the door. Just then Lily sat up.

"Sam no!" She shouted. "Don't go."

Sam turned around and came back to Lily as everyone else left the room. He stood at her side as her tears continued to fall. 

"When?" Lily replied quietly. "When did he go?"

"It wasn't more than three days after returning home from his journey with you." Sam replied.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Lily said drying her tears. "He never said he wanted to leave the Shire in all the time I was here."

"It wasn't until you were gone when he realized he couldn't stay in the Shire any longer." Sam replied. "I myself never knew why he really wanted to leave until a few weeks after he was gone." Sam then stood up and made his way to the desk. He opened up a small drawer and pulled out the note Frodo had written. He came back to Lily with the note in his hand. 

"Here, read this." Sam replied handing her the paper.

With trembling hands Lily unfolded the paper and read the words Frodo had wrote. When she was finished she closed it and looked at Sam.

"I hurt him Sam." Lily whispered. "I should have never left."

"It is not your fault." Sam replied sitting down on Frodo's bed. "You knew you couldn't stay here in the Shire forever and I think Frodo knew that too. He just had grown so fond of you as I know you did of him." Sam said softly. He then reached under his shirt and pulled out Frodo's gem. He pulled the chain up over his head and took it off holding it in his hand. 

"He left this too." Sam said walking over to Lily. He held out his hand and Lily held hers under his. Sam turned his hand over and Frodo's necklace fell into Lily's hand. Lily closed her fingers tightly over the gem as she looked to Sam with tear filled eyes. 

"He left it behind knowing that where he was going he wouldn't need it anymore. The only thing he bore with him when he sailed away was the very necklace you left for him upon his return. That is yours now. Keep it with you always."

Lily closed her hand upon the necklace and a smile came to her face. She embraced Sam and held him close.

"Thank you." Lily replied softly. She then took the necklace from her hand and placed it over her head. "This may be the only thing I have left of him Sam, but he will always be in my heart."

"Just as he said of you." Sam replied quietly. He then watched as Lily held the gem in between her fingers watching as the fire shone upon it. She then tucked it under her shirt and turned to Sam. His face seemed deeply saddened.

"You miss him don't you Sam." Lily said quietly.

"That I do." Sam replied. "It seems as if a part of me is missing without him here."

Lily sat quiet for a moment looking back to the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat her chin upon them. A deep sigh passed her lips. Just then Merry came to the doorway and knocked. Lily turned to the door and seen him there holding something behind his back.

"What is it Merry?" Sam replied.

"Pardon the interruption Sam, but Rose thought Lily might like to have these." Merry replied coming into the room. He took his hands out from behind his back and held out Lily's shawl and knapsack. A smile came to her face.

"Here you are." Merry said handing Lily her things. She laid them at her side and took Merry in her arms embracing him tightly whispering many thanks.

"If it wasn't for Merry we would have never found your bag." Sam replied. 

Lily let Merry go and he straightened out his clothes with a smile.

"And Sam found your shawl." Merry replied. "He kept it close to him all the way home."

Lily looked to them both and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough." Lily replied. "These things mean everything to me. They're all I have left from my stay here and at my uncle's." Lily then yawned and stretched. She was growing tired.

"Would you like a bit of rest?" Sam replied. "You can come and lie on the bed if you like." Sam said standing up."

"I would." Lily replied. "Though I just woke up I still feel as if I haven't slept in weeks." Lily then began to stand up. Her legs felt weak and she almost fell back. Merry came rushing to her side and took her arm.

"You can lean on me if you need." Merry replied. "I'll help you to the bed."

"Thank you." Lily replied placing her hand on Merry's shoulder. He held her around her waist and by the arm as she made her way to the bed. She sat down and pulled her legs up onto the bed. Sam couldn't help but notice how weak she seemed.

"Are you well?" Sam asked as he covered Lily with a blanket.

"I'm afraid not." Lily replied softly. "It appears my old wounds never really seemed to heal."

"I wonder why." Sam replied softly. "You seemed well when you left."

"I'm not really sure Sam." Lily sighed. "After I came home I began to grow weak. Maybe I just need more rest and perhaps then I will be well once again."

"Perhaps." Sam said with a smile. "But I should leave you now for you and I need some rest. I will see you with the 'morrow Lily."

"That you will." Lily said pulling her covers close. "Goodnight Samwise and sleep well."

"And you." Sam replied. He then closed the door leaving Lily to sleep.

With the light of the new morning Sam awoke and went to see Lily. He opened the door to the study and found her still sleeping. He walked inside and sat down in a chair beside the bed. When Sam sat down it creaked with old age and Lily opened her eyes. 

"Hello Sam." Lily replied with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"That I did." Sam said smiling. "It has been quite a few nights since I've had a good rest."

Lily stretched and then sat up in the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet down on the floor. She sat there looking around the room and then she looked back at Sam.

"Nothing has changed since I left." Lily replied. 

"Quite right." Sam said looking around. "I intend to leave it just as Frodo did the day he left. It makes me feel like a part of him is still here when I come into the room."

"That it does." Lily replied softly. She then grew silent and sat looking off into the distance. Sam looked to her with concern. She no longer seemed the same as she had been when she was last in the Shire. He had so many questions he wished to ask about while she was gone but he couldn't seem to force them past his lips. For an hour he sat silent and then a deep sigh passed his lips.

"Lily." Sam said quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your uncle."

For a moment Lily did not answer but the words soon found their way to her mouth.

"He had stood at the east gate every night while I was away hoping I would return. Not even the rain would keep him away. I saw him there when I returned and I came to him running into his open arms. Just a few weeks later he fell ill. Everyone said it was from him staying out in rain and the snow so often while I was away." Lily replied with a tremble in her voice. "I sat with him by his side every night hoping he would come around. Then one day I came to his room and he had passed. His breath was still and his body cold. It hurt so much losing him after being away from him so long. If only I had come home sooner, I kept telling myself, then he would still be alive."

"It's not your fault dear Lily." Sam replied placing his hand on hers. "These things are meant to happen at their chosen time."

"But it is." Lily replied. "If I had come home when I should have he wouldn't have become so ill. When he died I just couldn't bare the thought of being left alone once more so I took a horse from the stables and headed here. I had been riding for almost a day when I fell from the horse. She bolted away so I started the rest of the way on foot. Then it began to snow. It was so cold out and I couldn't seem to remember the way. I remember dropping my knapsack somewhere in a field but the snow was coming down so hard I couldn't see where it had fallen. I can barely remember what happened from then on, but I recall coming up to the back door here and then falling down. From then on I remember nothing until I woke last night."

"You had opened your eyes the night we brought you in." Sam replied. "But you seemed to see things far away and didn't realize I was here. You were calling out for Frodo."

Lily was silent looking away as if trying to find a lost memory. She then turned to Sam as a sigh passed by her lips.

"I remember now." Lily said looking into Sam's eyes. "His face had appeared in my dream and then it seemed to fade away. That is when I called his name."

Sam let out a sigh.

"It seems we have both lost so much within these few short months." Sam replied softly.

"We have." Lily said looking down at Sam. "But now we have each other."

That evening Sam sat before the fire in the den with Merry and Pippin. Merry was once again reading through Bilbo's book and Pippin was catching a nap in a chair. Sam then heard a door creak open and he stood up from his chair. He looked down the hall and seen Lily peeking out of the study door.

"Could you come and help me Sam." Lily replied. "I'm feeling a bit weak in the legs."

"That I will." Sam replied coming to Lily. She stepped out of the study and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Would you like to come and sit with us near the fire?" Sam asked.

"I would love that." Lily said looking down at Sam. He then led her into the den and took her to Frodo's empty chair. She sat down slowly and let out a sigh.

"So many memories." Lily replied.

"Yes. There have been many fond memories shared with Frodo from that very spot." Sam replied as he sat down. He looked at Lily and noticed she seemed bent and worn. She seemed happy though. She looked down at Merry sitting on the floor and Pippin snoring away in his chair. She smiled and looked down at her hands lying in her lap. She rubbed them as if they ached and then she sat quiet. 

"Lily." Sam said quietly. "It troubles me knowing you came all the way here with as weak as you are. How did you ever manage?"

Lily looked up at Sam and gave a soft laugh.

"Well I never thought I'd lose my horse." Lily replied. "Then I left in such a hurry from Bree that I forgot to bring my crutch my cousin Rowin had made for me. It was very useful in helping me get around."

"What a walk it must have been." Sam said.

"That it was Sam." Lily replied in return. "I kept falling in the snow and I could barely manage to get back to my feet again. There were a few times I just wanted to lie there and never get up again but I would think of Frodo and I would get to my feet once more. If it wasn't for my longing to see Frodo I don't think I would have ever made it." Lily replied softly.

"It just hurts me that your journey was in vain when you found Frodo was not here." Sam replied.

"It was not in vain." Lily said quietly. "You were still here as was Rose. And it was a surprise to see dear Merry and Pippin who I only seen but a few times while I was last here." Lily then grew quiet. She took out Frodo's necklace and smiled.

"But Frodo is still here." Lily said placing her hand over her heart smiling.

*******

Within the days that followed Merry and Pippin journeyed back home. Sam had also made Lily a large walking stick with an arch at the top that she could place it under her arm to help her walk when she grew weak. Lily smiled brightly when Sam presented it to her for he had carved large beautiful flowers upon it with ivy vines sweeping up along the sides. She used it often and even when she was able to walk freely she carried it with her always. The cold of winter soon passed followed by a warm and refreshing spring. The flowers blossomed with a gleam of beauty surpassing the blooms from the year before. The cool rains of April swept through the Shire and burst forth the golden flowers from the silver mallorn tree behind Bag End. Merry and Pippin came by now and again and Sam soon noticed that they had become fond of Lily's company…especially Merry. He would often sit with her near the fire telling her of his great deeds in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. The days were passing quickly and Lily soon found herself growing restless. She longed to be outside walking through the grass breathing in the cool spring air. That day she came to Sam as he sat in the study writing.

"Sam." Lily replied softly walking into the room. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is that dear Lily." Sam replied turning around in his chair.

"I want to go for a walk outside." Lily said looking down to the floor. "I know what you'll say but I can't bare to stay indoors a moment longer. If you want we can walk under the cover of the moonlight as I did with Frodo."

"That shouldn't be necessary." Sam replied standing up. "We'll go have a walk now out back for a moment in the light of day. I think we shall be safe from the eyes of anyone back there. At this hour everyone is more than likely inside enjoying their supper." With that Sam made his way to the back door and Lily followed with her staff in hand. She reached to the hook by the door for her cloak and fastened it at her neck. Sam then opened the door and they made their way outside.

The sunlight warmed Lily's face as she stepped out the door and into the soft green grass. The little mallorn tree reflected the sunlight off its blossoms shining golden hues upon the ground. Lily took in a deep breath enjoying the fresh crisp air. She took a few steps out into the field and stood silently looking out into the western sky.

"Do you suppose he's thinking of us Sam?" Lily replied quietly. 

Sam then came to Lily's side and looked into the distant horizon.

"That I do." Sam replied. "Frodo never really wanted to leave but he knew the Shire could one day be healed and he could not." Sam then heard a yell shout out behind him and he quickly turned around. There near the edge of the field stood Mirabella Bolger, a young hobbit lass still in her tweens. She took off running back for home dropping the basket that she was carrying.

"Quick!" Sam shouted. "We've got to get back inside." Sam said hurrying Lily along. They rushed inside and Sam quickly locked the door and closed all the shutters tight. Rose hearing all the commotion came out into the den where Sam stood with his back against the front door.

"What is going on?" Rose replied coming into the den.

"It's Mirabella." Sam replied trying to catch his breath. "She seen Lily and I outside and she took off running for home."

"Oh dear." Rose said shaking her head. "That young lass has the fastest mouth in all of Hobbiton. Everyone will know Lily's here before the day comes to an end." Just then a loud pounding knock came to the back door. Sam didn't dare answer it but it came again and this time with a loud voice calling out his name.

"Farmer Cotton?" Sam yelled out. 

"Open this door Samwise Gamgee before I break it down!" Farmer Cotton shouted banging on the door once more. Sam ran to the back door and opened it letting him inside.

"What are you trying to do?" Farmer Cotton yelled pointing his finger at Sam. "You trying to scare everyone out of Hobbiton bringing strangers into town?"

"No sir." Sam replied a bit shaken. "It's just Lily is all."

"Frodo's Lily?" Farmer Cotton asked looking down the hall trying to see if she was really there.

"Aye." Sam replied. "She came her to see Frodo only she didn't know he had gone." Sam then leaned close to Farmer Cotton and whispered in his ear.

"Begging your pardon though sir." Sam said softly. "Her uncle passed away and she has no where to go. I've had a mind to let her stay here with me."

"Well you'd have a lot of convincing to do. You know how no one feels as if they can trust strangers anymore." Farmer Cotton replied. "I know she means no harm but no one else knows that."

"That I know." Sam replied. "I had thought of calling everyone together and explaining to them that she is a long time friend from Bree and that she means no harm."

"Well you better get started." Farmer Cotton said as he turned around and opened the door. "I wasn't the only one heading this way." He then left closing the door behind him. Moments later a knock came to the front door followed by another. Then Sam heard the bell ring. Lily peeked out of the study into the den and seen many faces peering in the front window. She quickly hid back inside and Sam took in a deep breath as he made his way to the front door.

"Where you going?" Lily whispered as Sam walked by the room. 

"To tell everyone you're here and that you mean no harm." Sam said stopping by the door. "You don't want to stay hidden in here forever do you?"

Lily shook her head no and watched as Sam walked away. She then went and sat down on the bed in the study listening contently as she heard Sam open the door and walk outside.

"Who are you hiding in there Sam Gamgee?" Moro Proudfoot yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Tell us!" Many voices shouted back in return. "We want to know!"

Sam looked over the crowd who had gathered in front of Bag End and seen more coming down the path. He held up his arms and yelled out above the chattering crowd.

"I don't know what you've heard." Sam began. "But I'm not hiding anything. A friend of mine has come to stay with me from Bree and she means you no harm. She is a friend of mine and of Master Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck." Sam replied.

The noise of the crowd soon grew as everyone gathered at the front door began chatting among themselves. Wilcome Hornblower then came to the front of the crowd and held up his hands. Everyone grew silent.

"If she is a friend of yours and of Master Took and Brandybuck then she is a friend to us." Wilcome replied. Everyone then cheered. "Bring her before us." Wilcome said coming up to Sam. "And let us welcome her to the Shire." Sam then turned around and went back inside. He went to the study and found Lily inside sitting on the bed.

"Come Lily." Sam replied holding out his hand. "Everyone wants to welcome you here."

"Everyone?" Lily replied with a quiver in her voice.

"Everyone." Sam said with a smile. "Come now. Let's go outside." Sam took Lily's hand and she walked along with him holding her staff in the other. Seeing everyone outside Lily took a step back hesitant to go further.

"I'm scared." Lily replied. "What will they say?"

"Nothing." Sam said urging Lily to go forward. "They just want to say hullo." 

Lily then took in a deep sigh and went on her way. She and Sam soon came to the front door and she bent down so not to hit her head on the doorway as she went out. When she came outside everyone was in silence but then a loud cheer and a clap of hands came over the crowd. 

"Welcome to the Shire." Wilcome replied bowing low. "Any friend of Sam's is a friend of ours."

Lily didn't know what to say as he faced blushed red. A few of the onlookers then began making their way back for home and others stayed whispering among themselves. Sam led Lily back inside and he closed the door. The day was coming to an end and the sun was starting to fall. Lily went and sat down in Frodo's chair placing her staff down on the floor beside her.

"Well when something is going on around here, everyone wants to be the first to know about it." Sam replied as he sat in his chair with a smile.

"It seems that way." Lily said with a soft giggle. She then yawned and reached her arms high above her head stretching.

"If you don't mind Sam, I think I'll go and have a bit of rest." Lily replied standing up. "I seem to be rather tired this evening."

"Go and rest." Sam replied. "It's been quite a day for us both. I too think I shall go and have a nap."

"I'll see you in the morning Sam if I don't wake before then." Lily replied as she made her way to Frodo's old room.

"And I you." Sam said as Lily walked away closing the door behind her. Sam then stood up and made his way for the study where he laid down on the bed soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

*******

Weeks soon passed and then months. The warm of summer came bringing soft rain showers with the evening and the song of birds in the day. Sam would often find Lily in her room sitting on her bed looking through the things she had within her knapsack. One evening he noticed Lily lying on her bed with a rather large stack of papers. She was reading through them smiling to herself. Curiosity soon got the best of him and he knocked softly on the open door.

"May I come in?" Sam replied.

"You may." Lily said sitting up on the bed. "I wondered when you might stop and say hello on your many passes by my door." Lily replied smiling. Sam blushed.

"I didn't want to bother you." Sam replied. "But I couldn't help but notice the smile on your face while you read through your papers and I wondered what was upon them."

Lily picked up a few of the papers and handed them to Sam. The writing looked very familiar and the words were the very same ones within the book lying upon his desk in the study.

"Why it's a copy of Mr. Bilbo's book." Sam said looking to Lily. "Frodo copied it for you."

"He did." Lily replied. "Each and every page. He promised I would hear it again once it was finished."

A tear fell from Sam's eye as he handed the pages back to Lily. 

"He cared so much that you were happy." Sam replied. "I never knew he did this for you, but then again he has managed to keep one or two secrets from me." Sam replied with a smile.

Lily took the pages and placed them in their proper place within the stack. She then placed them on the table beside her bed and looked to Sam who seemed to be troubled. Just then a knock came on the front door. Sam looked to Lily.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Sam replied walking out of her room. Sam went to the door and opened it. Merry was standing there soaking wet with rain.

"Well come in here out of the rain." Sam said laughing at the sight of Merry. "Go and sit before the fire and dry yourself off."

Merry came in and shook the rain from his clothes. He stood before the fire and looked back at Sam as he was shutting the door.

"Where's Lily?" Merry replied. "I have something for her." 

"She's in her room." Sam replied. "I'll go and fetch her." Sam then went to Lily's room and poked his head in the door. "Lily, Merry is here to see you, he has something for you." Sam said softly.

"Does he now?" Lily replied cheerfully. "What is it?"

"He didn't say." Sam said as Lily came walking up to him. He took Lily's hand and held onto it helping her out into the den. Merry still stood before the fire drying himself as they walked in. Lily smiled seeing him soaking wet with rain.

"Hullo Lily." Merry replied turning around. "I've brought something for you." Merry said as he reached within his jacket pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Lily. 

"Sorry that it's a bit damp but I tried to get here as fast as I could." Merry replied. "Go on. Open it!"

Lily sat down in a chair and opened up the paper. The writing was a little blurred but she could still read the words.

"It's from my cousin Rowin!" Lily yelled. She continued on reading the words aloud.

__

Cousin Lily,

It is so nice to hear that you are well and staying with friends in the Shire. I have been worried about you for quite some time and was delighted to hear from your friends Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I hope you're keeping well and that you will stay in touch while you are away. 

Rowin Butterbur

Lily stood up and came to Merry embracing him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Lily replied. "How did you ever manage to get this?"

"Well." Merry began. "Pippin and I seemed a bit bored with things back home so we went to the Prancing Pony a few days back. I remembered when we were there last a man said your cousin Rowin went looking for you when you left so I asked for him. It seems that he's running the place now. I told him that you were here and that you were well. Later on that night he handed me that note and asked me if I would bring it to you and I took off early yesterday morning to bring it here." 

"So where is Pippin?" Sam asked realizing he wasn't there.

"Back at the Pony." Merry said with a laugh. "He didn't want to leave his ale."

"Just like him!" Sam replied with a smile. He then sat down in his chair and took his pipe from the table nearby. Merry then took his shirt in his hands and began wringing out the water.

"I would offer you a change of clothes Merry, but I think they may be too short on you." Sam replied laughing.

"Ah that's alright." Merry replied. "I have a change of clothes in my pack outside on my pony. I was just thinking about going out there to get them." Merry then stood up and went out the front door and came back inside carrying his pack that was soaking wet with rain. He sat it down in a chair and opened it. He pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers and laid them on the back of the chair.

"Do you care if I take a bath Sam?" Merry asked pulling off his wet shirt. "I haven't had one in days and a warm bath would hit the spot."

"You may." Sam replied. "But be sure to keep all the water in the tub!" Sam chuckled.

Merry laughed and picked up his clothes heading back to the tub. He closed the door and soon a song filled the halls as they heard the splashing of water. Lily smiled and sat back in her chair. Sam lit his pipe and blew large smoke rings into the air filling one with another that was a bit smaller. Merry soon returned from his bath and he placed his wet clothes before the fire to dry. He sat in a chair and let out a sigh.

"I feel refreshed." Merry replied stretching his arms above his head. He then yawned and leaned his head back in the chair.

"You can stay if you like." Sam replied noticing Merry was tired. "There's no need for you to go back out there in the rain tonight. You can take the bed in the study."

"Thank you Sam." Merry replied standing up. "I think I'll go there now." Merry then disappeared down the hall and into the study. Lily yawned and stood up from her chair.

"I agree with Merry." Lily replied. "I'll see you in the morning Sam." Lily said walking to her room.

"Goodnight." Sam said as Lily went into her room. She then shut the door leaving Sam in the den where he later fell asleep in his chair.

The following morning Sam awoke and went to the study to see if Merry wanted to join him for a morning walk. Sam opened the door but Merry was no where to be found. Sam went to Lily's room and opened her door quietly. She was still lying in bed fast asleep. Sam then looked in the den. Merry's bag and clothes were still lying near the fire so he knew he hadn't left. Sam went to the front door and opened it walking outside. He took a few steps and then noticed someone in his garden crawling around on their knees. Sam reached for his rake and crept down the steps towards the garden.

"Get out of there!" Sam yelled holding his rake up in the air. The individual quickly turned around and Sam laughed upon seeing their face.

"Dear me." Sam replied laughing. "Mr. Brandybuck I almost clobbered you with my rake. I thought you were a ruffian tearing up my flowers."

Merry was holding up his hands covered in dirt. He had a look of sheer terror on his face. A smile then found its way to Merry's face and he began laughing.

"Sorry Sam." Merry replied. "I was just trying to pick some flowers to bring to Lily but I just couldn't seem to choose. They all look so beautiful."

"That they do." Sam said setting his rake down. "She really loves roses Merry." Sam replied. "She's often out here taking in their sweet scent."

Merry stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers. He went to the rose bush near the side of Bag End and cut two beautiful red roses from the bush. Merry walked back to Sam and they both walked back inside. Lily was sitting in the den in Frodo's chair.

"What was going on out there Sam?" Lily replied. "Your yelling woke me up."

"It was nothing." Sam said smiling. "Just thought someone was out there digging up my flowers and here it was Merry crawling around in my garden."

Merry then held out his hand that he had been hiding behind his back.

"These are for you." Merry said handing the roses to Lily. "I wanted to leave you with something before I left on my way back home."

Lily took the roses from Merry's hand and held them to her nose taking in their sweet aroma. She leaned over in her chair and gave Merry a kiss on his brow.

"Thank you Merry." Lily replied. "They are beautiful."

"As are you." Merry said with a smile. He then went and picked up his things from in front of the fire and put them in his bag. He put his bag under his arm and came back to Lily taking her hand in his.

"I shall come back to visit you often Lily." Merry replied leaving a kiss upon her hand. He let her hand go and then headed to the door. "Until we meet again." Merry said as he opened the front door. He waved and then left closing the door behind him. Lily looked to Sam and smiled.

"He is very sweet." Lily replied smelling her flowers once more.

"That he is." Sam replied. "I think he's become rather fond of you."

Lily blushed and sat the roses in her lap.

"Do you think so?" Lily replied.

"I do." Sam said sitting in his chair. "He always seems more cheerful when you're around."

Lily smiled. Her heart was once again feeling whole after all the losses within her life. She reached up to her chest and placed her hand over Frodo's gem. The Shire was now beginning to feel like home.

*******

A few weeks later Sam found Lily sitting in her room writing. He passed by her door many times over the hours wondering what she was writing but he didn't dare bother her. On what seemed to be his hundredth pass by her room Lily put her writing down in her lap and yelled out at Sam.

"It does you no good pacing back and forth wondering what I'm up to." Lily replied. "All you have to do is come in and ask." Sam then came in the room clasping his hands behind his back. Lily smiled at him and put her hand down on the bed.

"Come Sam, sit here with me for awhile." Lily replied. Sam walked to the bed and sat down beside Lily placing his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry Lily." Sam replied looking down to the floor. "It seems I'm too curious for my own good sometimes."

"No harm done." Lily said patting Sam's leg. "Here take a look." Lily said handing one of her papers she was writing on to Sam. Sam looked over it and smiled.

"Why you're writing your own tale about your stay here." Sam replied putting the paper down in his lap.

"That I am." Lily replied. "Frodo's book just didn't seem complete without this story in it so I chose to write it on my own. It's not finished though." Lily said taking the paper from Sam's lap. "I've only written a few pages so far but it seems as if this story will never come to an end."

Sam looked up at Lily and softly replied…"The best of them never do." 

Several months passed and the golden hues of autumn shone throughout the Shire. Lily still sat within her room many nights adding to her story. Merry returned often as he had promised bringing word back from Lily's family in Bree. Lily in turn would write long letters that Merry would return to her cousin Rowin back at the Prancing Pony. Lily and Merry would often walk along the path through town stopping to carry on conversation with anyone who would listen. Lily made many friends while she stayed in Hobbiton and she became well loved among the children who took joy in following her on her walks. Yet Sam seemed to notice as Merry's visits came less seldom Lily's walks seemed to grow shorter. She leaned on her staff more often than usual and she would often stop and stand looking into the distance for hours at a time. When Lily returned she would lay in her bed holding Frodo's gem in her hand drifting into sleep. She would often seem herself in the morning when she awoke but as the evening drew near she would become her unusual self once again. Many nights passed like this before Sam finally came to Lily one evening while she sat within her room.

"Lily." Sam replied quietly as he walked into the room. "Are you feeling well?"

Lily said nothing for quite some time and then she turned to Sam.

"I am ill." Lily said softly. "I don't know why, but I feel more weak than I have in all the time I've been here."

"You may have been walking too much." Sam replied sitting in a chair by Lily's bed. "You have been out and about quite often while you've been here."

"That may be Sam." Lily said with a sigh. "But I feel strange."

"Just rest." Sam replied placing his hand on Lily's arm. "You may feel better if you stay inside and rest awhile."

"I'll do that." Lily replied. "Until I feel better I'll stay inside."

"Then it's settled." Sam replied standing back up. "I'll come for you in the morning to see how you are fairing."

Lily smiled.

"Thank you Sam." Lily said softly. "Goodnight and sleep well."

That month passed quickly and it brought little change for Lily. Every day was the same. She would wake in the morning feeling well but by the evening she would be weak and hardly able to walk even with the aid of her staff. Sam hardly knew what to do. He hoped she would become well as days passed but his hopes always seemed to fade away with the setting of the sun. Merry came by with Pippin the following month and Lily did seem to become her old self again while they were around. A few weeks later however Merry came by with some unexpected news.

"I'm leaving for Rohan in the morning." Merry replied as he came into Lily's room. "I'm going to see King Eomer but I shall return in the spring." Lily said nothing. She just lay on her bed clutching at Frodo's gem. Merry let out a deep sigh and turned around leaving the room closing the door behind him. 

"She won't say a word to me." Merry replied coming into the den and sitting down next to Sam. "I told her that I would be back in the spring and she just laid there on the bed holding Frodo's necklace in her hand."

Sam looked at Lily's closed door and sighed.

"Wait here." Sam replied. "I shall try to get a word out of her." Sam then stood up and made his way to Lily's room. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. Lily was still lying on the bed holding Frodo's gem in her hand staring blankly at the ceiling. Sam came into the room and closed the door behind him. He went to Lily's side placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"Speak to me Lily and tell me what is troubling you." Sam said softly. He looked at Lily and a tear fell from her eye. She let go of Frodo's gem and let out a sigh.

"So many hardships." Lily whispered. "So many that never seem to end." Lily then rolled over never speaking another word. Sam took in a deep breath and sighed. He turned around and left Lily in her room to her thoughts. He came back into the study and sat in his chair.

"Anything?" Merry asked as Sam sat down.

"She spoke of hardships that never seem to end." Sam replied. "Nothing more."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry replied. "She has seemed so happy while she has been here."

"I do not know." Sam said looking to the fire. "She seems to be thinking a lot about the past. I've often seen her clutching at Frodo's gem and those are the very thoughts that drew Frodo's hand to his chest. I can only imagine the gem brings the same peace to Lily as it did to Frodo on those many nights."

"But will she ever be herself again?" Merry asked quietly.

"I can not say." Sam replied. "Only time can give us that answer."

The following week Lily came into the study while Sam sat at the desk writing. She quietly went to the bed and sat down. Sam turned around in his chair and smiled.

"It is nice to see you out of your room." Sam replied.

"I was growing tired of looking at the walls." Lily replied softly. She then turned and looked out the open window facing the garden. "Frodo's birthday is in two days is it not?" Lily said softly. 

"That it is." Sam replied. "What made you think of it?"

"I remember it as the day I awoke seeing Frodo's face for the first time." Lily replied turning back around. "And I would give so much to see that face once again."

"As would I." Sam said softly. He then sat quiet for a moment and then looked up at Lily smiling.

"Do you feel well enough to ride?" Sam asked standing up from his chair.

"Ride?" Lily replied. "But to where?"

"To the Havens." Sam replied. "Where Frodo set off over the sea."

A tear fell from Lily's eye as she smiled at Sam.

"Would you really take me there?" Lily asked.

"That I would." Sam replied putting his hand on Lily's as they lay folded in her lap. "Though you can not see his face you will stand at the very last place his feet fell upon the Shire."

Lily took Sam in her arms embracing him tightly.

"There are no words to tell you how I feel." Lily whispered to Sam through her tears.

"No words are necessary." Sam replied. "We shall set out this afternoon and arrive there on the twenty-second. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Lily replied standing to her feet. "I'll go and get my pack ready."

"I'll go and fetch a horse for you to ride." Sam replied. "Once I return I'll come for you."

"I shall see you then!" Lily replied walking slowly out of the study. Her heart once again seemed happy unlike it had felt in the past weeks. She walked down the hall humming to herself and gathered some things for the journey ahead.

Sam returned a few hours later and came inside to find Lily sitting in the den near the fire. Her eyes were closed and she was singing softly to herself. Sam came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you ready to set out?" Sam replied quietly. Lily opened her eyes and smiled.

"That I am Samwise." Lily replied. "But first I have a favor to ask of you. I need a bottle with a cork."

"A bottle?" Sam said in wonder of her odd request. "Whatever for?"

"You'll see." Lily replied standing to her feet. Sam went to the pantry and came back holding a clear glass bottle.

"This is all I could find." Sam said with a gentle laugh. But it still lingers with the smell of wine." Sam replied as he handed the bottle to Lily. She placed it in her knapsack and then draped it over her shoulder. 

"Come now Sam." Lily replied. "It is time for us to go."

Lily and Sam rode on into the western sky through the afternoon and into the night. They soon came to rest along the path where Sam started a fire to cook their evening supper. Lily sat on the ground near Sam looking out into the distant star filled sky. She sighed and reached for her staff at her side. She stood up and walked out into the field near a large tree. She stood there silent for some time before Sam came to her side handing her a warm cup of tea.

"What is troubling you?" Sam replied sitting on the ground near Lily's feet. 

Lily let out a sigh and then took a sip of her tea.

"Just thinking about the past." Lily said softly. "I have lost so much within these last few years and I think it's finally all catching up with me." 

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with the past." Sam replied looking up at Lily. "You have so many tomorrow's ahead of you."

Lily took another sip from her cup and let out a sigh.

"You're right." Lily replied sitting down on the ground. "Why should I let the past worry me when I now have you."

Sam looked at Lily and smiled.

"That you do dear Lily." Sam replied with a wink. "And you always will."

The following morning Sam and Lily set out once again traveling into the western sky. They rode on throughout the morning and into the late hours of the afternoon before they came to a rest. Sam made a fire and handed Lily some cakes he had baked. She ate at them slowly taking in the cool air around her. They rested for many hours before finally setting off once more. Sam helped Lily up onto her horse and they made way for the Havens. In the late hours of the evening Sam looked over to Lily as she rode along side of him. She kept closing her eyes longing for a bit of sleep and then she finally leaned forward and rested her head upon her horse's neck. Sam smiled and rode close to Lily taking her reins from her hands. He held onto them leading her horse along the path all through the evening and into the dawning of the next morn. As the sun rose over the horizon the edge of the sea came into view as a cool wind swept through Sam's hair. The sounds of the sea brushing up along the shore echoed into Sam's ears as he drew close to the gates.

"We're here." Sam said softly coming to a stop in the path. Lily lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly. A vast blue sea lay before her eyes as the sun rose shining its golden hues upon its shimmering waters. A veil of mist seemed to cover the land around the shore reflecting the sun within its dew. Birds sang sweetly as they soared high above the sea taking in the warmth of the rising sun. Lily looked to Sam as a tear found its way down her sun-kissed cheek. 

"It's beautiful." Lily whispered.

"That it is." Sam replied taking in a deep breath. "Come, let us ride down to the shore." Sam said handing Lily the reins to her horse. They then rode down the hill and through the gates down to the lonely shore. Sam came to a stop and came down off of his beloved Bill and walked out onto the sand. Lily too came down from her horse leaning heavily on her staff as she followed behind Sam. Sam soon came to the edge of the water standing there in silence looking out into the vast endless sea. The waves rushed in around his feet and he sighed deeply as Lily came and stood at his side.

"This is the very spot." Sam said with a whisper. "Right here is where I left him and here is where I stood until I could see him no more." 

Lily looked down to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder. Sam reached his hand up to hers and smiled. Lily then took her knapsack from her shoulder and placed it down in the sand. She bent down and opened it taking out the bottle that Sam had given her. Lily held it in her hand and reached back inside her bag taking out a rolled up piece of paper. She placed it inside the bottle and then sealed it shut with a cork. Sam watched as Lily walked along the edge of the shore stopping near a large rock. Lily looked out across the crystal blue waters and then closed her eyes. A cool wind blew around her kissing her lips with dew. Lily smiled. She could see Frodo's face as if she was with him far away in a distant dream. Lily opened her eyes drawing the bottle up to her lips. She left a kiss upon its neck and lifted her arm up casting the bottle out into the sea. She stood there watching as the waves circled around the bottle drawing it further out into the clear waters. A deep sigh passed Lily's lips and she turned back to Sam who was still standing near the edge of the shore. She came to his side and turned back towards the sea looking out as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"I never suppose it will be found." Lily replied softly. "But if it does I hope it comes to the hands it was meant for."

"And who might that be?" Sam asked looking up at Lily.

Lily smiled and looked down at Sam with a wink.

"As if you didn't know." Lily replied.

A few hours later Lily and Sam still stood at the water's edge looking out to the distant horizon. Sam then began singing softly as his words were carried on the wind…

__

In western lands beneath the Sun

The flowers may rise in Spring

The trees may bud, the waters run

The merry finches sing

Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night

And swaying beeches bear

The Elven-stars as jewels white

Amid their branching hair

Though here at journey's end I lie

In darkness buried deep

Beyond all towers strong and high

Beyond all mountains steep

Above all shadows rides the Sun

And Stars for ever dwell

I will not say the Day is done

Nor bid the stars farewell

Sam stood there silently after finishing his song almost as if he was waiting to hear an answer carried back to him on the cool sea air. He then sighed deeply and looked up at Lily.

"Come now, we should make back for home." Sam replied. "The day can not come soon enough when I can have another taste of my Rosie's cooking." Lily smiled and made her way to her horse. Sam went to Bill and lifted himself upon his back and soon they rode off into the eastern sky.

*******

Upon their return home Rose greeted Sam and Lily at the front door with a bright smile. She took them inside and sat them before the table bringing out a dinner to surpass all the ones they had eaten along their journey. As the days passed Lily began working on her writing once more. When the days would allow she would sit outside near the garden with her pen and paper in hand. She was rarely ever bothered but Sam would often come to her and sit near her side smoking his pipe while she wrote. Two months soon passed and Sam took notice that Lily began to long for word from her cousin Rowin. She would often speak of him and look down the path as if she was waiting for another letter to arrive with Merry. But she knew Merry was far away and that he wouldn't return until the Spring. It was on November tenth when Sam came to Lily while she sat in her room writing offering to ride with her to Bree to see her cousin. Lily still grew weak from time to time and Sam just couldn't see letting her ride there alone. Lily was delighted and they set out for Bree the following morning. Two days later they arrived in Bree where they met Rowin inside the Prancing Pony. 

"It is so nice to see you again cousin!" Rowin said taking Lily in his arms as she came inside the door. Sam stood silently behind Lily smiling at the happy reunion. 

"What has it been?" Rowin replied. "Almost a year has it not?"

"That is has." Lily said with a smile. She then turned around to look for Sam seemed to have slipped away from her sight. She then noticed him standing quietly near the door. She held her arm out to him and motioned for him to come near.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Samwise Gamgee." Lily said as Sam walked to her side. 

"So you are the one I've heard so much talk about from Lily's letters." Rowin replied looking down to Sam. "It is nice to see she is fairing well in your care."

Sam blushed.

"That I have." Lily replied putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. "But my legs have seem to grow much weaker than they were before. If it wasn't for Sam I would not have this lovely staff to aid me while I walk." Lily replied showing it Rowin.

"A fine piece of work if I say so myself." Rowin replied looking over the staff. "The one I made for Lily was never as fine as this." 

"I thank you for your complements." Sam said with a smile. "But my hands fair much better tending to my gardens."

"I can imagine so from the beauty Lily spoke of them in her letter this past summer." Rowin said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come now, enough of this talk by the door!" Rowin said leading Lily and Sam into the common room. "Come in and sit with me and tell me more of the Shire."

Many hours passed while Sam and Lily sat in the corner near the fireplace talking with Rowin. Nob soon came around finding great interest in their conversation. Rowin showed him back to his duties and continued on with talk of Hobbiton.

"What about Mr. Brandybuck?" Rowin replied. "I have not seen him around for some time, what has become of that merry young hobbit?"

"He went away to Rohan." Sam said quietly. "He'll return in the Spring."

"I wondered why I had not received more letters from you." Rowin replied. "But now I know. It seemed as if you had disappeared all together." Rowin said with a laugh. Rowin then called for Nob and asked him to bring around another beer for himself and Sam. Nob soon returned with pints in hand setting them on the table.

"Another pint for you Samwise." Rowin replied placing the beer before Sam. "I've heard word of your love for my father's ale."

"Aye." Sam replied. "None finer in all the parts I've traveled." Sam took a drink and sat the mug down on the table.

"Will you be staying for some time?" Rowin asked as he took a drink from his beer. 

"Only another day." Sam replied. "I promised my Rose I would be back by the end of the week, but Lily can stay longer if she likes." Sam said taking another drink. 

"I would love to!" Lily replied. "A stay of a few weeks would be just fine."

"That it would." Rowin said smiling. "Seeing your smiling face in the Pony would make it feel like old times again."

"Then it is settled." Sam replied. "I'll come this way again for you in a few weeks for I don't want to see you travel all the way to Hobbiton alone."

"Thank you Sam." Lily replied. "You're such a dear friend to me."

"As you are to me." Sam said smiling bright.

They then spent many more hours together within the common room before sleep finally drew them to their rooms where they slept late into the next day.

The following afternoon Lily bid Sam farewell as he left on his way back home. She gave him a kiss upon his cheek and wished him a safe journey home. Lily stood in the street as Sam rode away through the gates of town. Sam stopped near the top of the hill on the western edge of Bree and looked back with a smile. Lily was still standing there and if Sam could have seen her face a tear was falling from her eye. Sam waved and Lily smiled. Sam was at the very spot where Lily had last seen Frodo when he waved his last goodbye. Sam sighed deeply and then turned away making his way down the lonely path home.

On the night Sam returned home a soft rain had begun to fall. Sam put Bill in his stable and returned to Bag End feeling empty without Lily at his side. Sam walked up the front path and opened the door slowly coming inside. Rose was sitting in the den reading. Little Elanor came running up to Sam and he took her up in his arms.

"Where is Lily?" Rose replied noticing she was not with Sam.

"She is staying with her cousin for a few weeks back in Bree." Sam said coming into the den sitting down in his chair with Elanor. "I'm going to go back for her then."

Rose smiled and then looked to Sam. He seemed lost in thought.

"It was hard leaving her behind was it not?" Rose replied.

"It was." Sam said with a deep sigh.

"The days will pass quickly." Rose replied. "Then you shall leave and return with her by your side once more."

The days did indeed pass but they drew by slowly. Many of them were filled with rain and Sam often stood near the window looking out into the distant sky. Thoughts of Lily came to him often and he wondered how she was fairing far from his care. Sam would soon tire of his thoughts and he would go away to the study for hours at a time writing within the pages of Bilbo's book. One evening Sam sat within the study listening to the rain fall outside as he read over his writings. In three days it would be time for him to set off for Bree to see Lily once again. The rain came down softly gently falling upon the window. The night was growing long and Sam was about to leave the study when he thought he heard someone calling out his name. He stood there silent for a moment listening. It was coming from outside. Sam rushed out into the den and to the front door. He opened it quickly and looked outside. Sam came down the front walk looking onto the road through town. A small cloaked figure was riding quickly down the path, holding a lantern high in their hand. 

"Master Samwise!" The figure called out into the night. "Where may you be?"

"Here! Here!" Sam yelled to the figure waving his hands. The figure rode up to Sam and jumped off their pony falling down to the ground below. Sam came and helped the figure to his feet.

"I am so glad I found you!" They replied standing up. 

"Nob?" Sam replied hearing the familiar voice.

"That it is." Nob replied taking his hood down from his head. "You've got to come with me quick!" Nob shouted taking Sam's hand. "It's your Lily sir!"

"Lily?" Sam replied pulling his hand away. "What happened dear Nob?"

"No time to explain!" Nob said getting back on his pony. "Quickly now, go tell who you must, but make haste we must ride on!"

Sam quickly ran inside and woke Rose telling her he must leave. All he could say it that it had to do with Lily and he would return when he could. He took his cloak from its hook by the door and fastened it around his neck and quickly ran back outside. He went to the stables for Bill and rode back to Nob who was still waiting for him in the road. They both then rode off together at an unyielding pace straight through the evening and through the next day.

*******

Nob and Sam arrived in Bree in the early hours of the night the day after they had set out. They were greeted at the gate by a man named Thomas who led them to the stables. There they found Rowin waiting at the stable door.

"You made good time." Rowin replied helping Nob down from his pony. "I feared that you would not make it back in time."

"Why, what has happened to my Lily?" Sam replied jumping down from Bill.

"Much I am afraid." Rowin replied leading Sam out of the stables. "Come with me and I shall tell you all I know."

Sam followed Rowin as he lead him towards a house that sat behind the Prancing Pony. He then began explaining what had happened.

"She has not been quite herself since you left her here in Bree." Rowin began. "I've often found her sitting alone clutching at that gem she wears around her neck. I asked her time and again if she wanted me to ride with her back to the Shire but she said she would wait for your return. One night I came to her room and she was gone. I searched for her all evening and finally came upon her in the hours of the early morn. She was lying out in a field on the far western side of town unconscious." Rowin replied coming to a stop at the front door of the house.

"She hasn't opened her eyes since I brought her back here." I sent Nob for you that very day hoping she would wake knowing you had at last come for her." Rowin said opening the front door. "Come now, I shall take you to her." 

Rowin led Sam into the house where many people sat within the front parlor watching him as he came inside. Sam looked to each face in the room. Every face seemed full of despair. Rowin led Sam down a hall where he stopped in front of a closed door. He reached to the knob and turned it slowly. Sam peered inside and seen Lily lying within the room on a bed. Many candles were lit shining upon her face with an amber hue. Sam walked slowly to her side. He looked up at Rowin and let out a sigh. Lily's hands were folded upon her chest and her eyes were closed shutting out the world around her. Sam reached up and placed his hand upon Lily's. She seemed cold but a soft shallow breath still passed her lips. Lily, feeling a small hand upon hers opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sam." She whispered.

"I'm here." Sam replied through his tears. "I've come." 

Lily turned her head to Sam and a faint smiled shown upon her lips.

"I never thought I would see you again." Lily replied softly. "So many dreams have filled my mind while you have been away."

"Shhhh." Sam replied placing a finger to her lips. "I am here now and that is all that matters."

"That you are." Lily said quietly looking away. She took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She looked back to Sam and another smile shone upon her face.

"I seen him often in my dreams." Lily whispered. "I heard his voice singing to me." 

"Frodo?" Sam replied softly.

"Yes." Lily answered. "His song spoke of passing by secret gates and then at last taking one that ran west of the moon and east of the sun."

"I remember it well." Sam replied. "Those words fell upon my ears as we made our way to the Havens. It was the last song I ever heard pass through his lips."

Lily then reached behind her neck and pulled Frodo's necklace up over her head. She took Sam's hand and placed the necklace in it closing his fingers over top of the shimmering gem.

"This will bring you comfort Sam." Lily replied softly. "I shall not be needing it any more."

Lily took in a deep breath and reached up to her head which ached with pain. She felt weak and very ill. Her eyes seemed to want to close upon themselves and she fought to keep them open.

"I'll never see it again will I?" Lily replied quietly.

"See what?" Sam replied.

"Home." Lily said softly. She then took in a deep breath and looked to Sam. Her eyes seemed pale and dull. A soft smile came to her face and she reached up gently touching Sam's face. Sam placed his hand over hers as her eyes closed and a faint breath passed over her lips. Tears streamed down Sam's face as took Lily's hand down from his face and laid it across her chest. She was gone.

Many hours passed while Sam sat within Lily's room lost in a veil of tears. Rowin came to Sam placing his hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up at Rowin and dried the tears from his eyes.

"Come dear Sam." Rowin replied. "No tears can bring Lily back now. Let us leave her now and we shall lay her to rest in the morning." Rowin said leading Sam out of the room. Sam looked back at Lily as she lay upon her bed. The glowing light from the candles filled the room shining upon her beautiful face. A deep sigh passed over Sam's lips. He then turned around and walked out into the hall as Rowin closed the door behind them. 

The following morning Sam awoke lying on the floor beside his bed in the Prancing Pony. He sat up rubbing his eyes as the sunlight spilled into his room warming his face. Sam stood up and made his way to the window. A sweet song of a finch came from the tree near the window as Sam looked outside into the clear blue sky. A faint knock then came to his door. Sam turned around and the door slowly opened. A familiar face peered inside.

"Dear Pippin!" Sam yelled running to the door and taking him in his arms. "It is so nice to see you." Sam replied through his tears.

"And I you!" Pippin replied holding Sam tightly. "This loss should not be yours alone." Pippin said looking at Sam.

"But how did you know?" Sam replied pulling away.

"Rowin sent word to me a few days ago that she was ill. Nob met me at the gate when I arrived early this morning telling me that she had passed so I asked to see you and here I am." Pippin replied.

"But alas poor Merry." Sam said with a sigh. "He will come back in the Spring only to find Lily no longer here."

"I'm sending word to him tonight." Pippin replied. "I wish I could take the news to him myself but I would rather be here with you."

"His heart will be broken." Sam replied looking to the window once again. Soon another knock came upon the door. The door slowly opened and Rowin came inside.

"We are ready." He replied softly. Sam took in a deep breath and placed his hand upon Pippin's shoulder. They then followed Rowin down the hall and out the front door of the Prancing Pony. Standing outside were many folk lining the street with their heads bowed low. Sam came around the side of the inn and there in the street sat a wagon holding his dear sweet Lily. She was dressed in a pale blue gown that shimmered in the light of the sun. Her light auburn hair was full of many small braids and pulled over her shoulders. Her hands lay folded upon her breast and a look of peace shone upon her sweet face. A tear fell from Sam's eye as he took notice that his beloved Bill was tied to the wagon ready to pull it away. 

"I hope that you do not mind." Rowin replied softly looking down to Sam. "He followed me out of the stables when I came for the wagon and I thought no other pony than your own should take Lily to her final resting place."

Sam said nothing. A smile came to his face and he dried away his tears as Pippin came and stood at his side. Rowin led Sam and Pippin in front of the wagon and took Bill's reins in his hand. 

"Would you do us the honor?" Rowin replied handing the reins to Sam. Sam nodded and took the reins in his hand as a deep sigh passed his lips. Rowin then began his way down the path leading Sam and Pippin down the street as many saddened faces bid Lily farewell. They traveled down the road all the way through Bree until they came to a large elm tree on the eastern edge of town. There were many men and women gathered at the tree and Nob came walking up to Rowin with tears in his eyes.

"Is everything ready?" Rowin replied softly.

"It is." Nob said quietly. Four men then came from the crowd to the wagon where they took Lily in their arms carrying her away towards the tree. Sam followed closely behind them. There at the foot of the great elm tree lay Lily's final resting place. She was gently placed inside as a soft melody was sung. As the grave was covered Sam turned away burying his face into Pippin's shirt as tears filled his eyes. Pippin held Sam tightly as his eyes too filled with tears of sorrow. Rowin came to Sam and Pippin and knelt down taking them both in his arms. 

"It is over now." Rowin replied. "She has been laid to rest where she will at last find peace from all her hardships." Sam turned away and looked to the grave freshly covered with a mound of dirt. He then walked to the great elm and stood there silently looking down to the ground. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Frodo's necklace. He held it in his hand as the sunlight touched the gem casting its iridescent hues upon Sam's face. Sam then placed the necklace over his head with a heavy heart. 

"You will be here." Sam whispered softly placing his hand over his heart. "Here with the memory of my dear master Frodo." Sam then turned back to Pippin and Rowin. He drew in a deep breath and walked back to them and stood by Bill rubbing his hand along his velvet nose.

"Come now Sam and Pippin." Rowin replied. "Let us have a bit of rest and share her memory by the warm fire." They then turned away and made for the inn where they spent the hours of the day away next to the fire.

Later that afternoon Pippin left heading back to Buckland and Sam too grew weary of his stay. He quietly made his way out of the Prancing Pony to the stables to fetch Bill. He took him from the stables but could not find the will to ride upon his back on the journey home. He took Bill's reins in his hand and began leading him down the road through town when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and seen Rowin coming out of the inn with Lily's walking stick in his hand.

"Don't think you can sneak away so easily." Rowin said with a slight smile. "Here." Rowin replied handing Sam Lily's walking stick. "You made this for her and I can't see letting you leave without it."

"Thank you Rowin." Sam replied taking the staff in his hand. "But what of you? Do you not care to keep it in her remembrance?" 

"Nay dear Sam." Rowin said placing his hand over his heart. "She lives still within me here."

Sam smiled. He then turned back to the path and began his journey home without his dear Lily. 

It was three days later when Sam finally came back to Hobbiton. Along the way he found himself stopping often to look back down the road which he traveled longing to see Lily following closely behind him. When he came up upon the walk in front of Bag End he could see a light burning in the window. He sighed deeply as he made his way up the path and to the front door. He reached for the knob and turned it slowly opening the door. He came inside and hung his coat on the hook near the door and dropped his pack down on the floor. He then walked into the den and propped Lily's staff against Frodo's chair. He then sat in his chair next to the fire. Sam heard a door creak open and Rose soon came into the den rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're home." Rose said with a smile. "Is she in her room Sam?"

Not a word passed Sam's lips. He sat looking into the flames of the fire lost within his thoughts.

"Sam?" Rose replied. "Are you alright?"

Sam turned around and Rose seen a tear fall from his eye.

"What has happened Sam?" Rose said rushing to his side. Sam took Rose in his arms and rested his head upon her shoulder.

"She is gone." Sam replied through his tears. "Gone forever."

"What do you mean?" Rose replied taking Sam's head in her hands and drying his tears.

"She has passed dear Rose." Sam said softly. A tear then fell from Rose's eye catching the light from the glowing fire. She drew Sam close and held him tightly kissing his brow.

There they sat for many hours within each other's warm embrace until the night drew them to their bed.

In the morning Sam awoke and found his hand clutching tightly to Frodo's gem. He sat up rubbing his eyes and then he looked out the window to the morning sky. It was a pale shade of blue with not a cloud in sight. A soft breeze seemed to fill the air as it blew through the leaves lying upon the ground. Sam stood up from bed and walked out into the den. Lily's staff still rested against Frodo's chair and a small fire still burned within the fireplace. Sam then looked to Lily's room. The door was closed not having been opened since she left. Slowly Sam made his way to her room gently opening the door. He looked inside feeling a vast emptiness come over him. Sam came into the room and sat on her bed. Frodo's book that he had written for her was lying on the bed tied together with its leather cord. Sam then noticed some papers lying on the chair next to the bed. He reached down for them and took them in his hand. It was Lily's story. Sam read through the pages and when he came to the last page a tear fell from his eye as he read the final words written by Lily's hand…. _'no matter where my path takes me, my heart shall always be at home in the Shire.'_

*******

A month soon passed and with it came the cold of winter. A new year had almost come when Sam heard a knock come upon the front door in the early hours of the morning. Sam awoke from his sleep and came to the door yawning. When he opened the door a weary face peered out from under a grey cloak.

"Merry!" Sam yelled taking him in his arms. He drew him inside and took his cloak draping it over his arm as he led Merry to the fire to warm himself.

"It seems I had left too soon dear Sam." Merry replied as he stood before the fire. "I rode back at once when I received the news."

"I only wish the news that came to you was not with ill tidings." Sam replied coming to Merry's side.

"I wished that too." Merry replied. "But I chose to come back to see if you would ride with me to Bree so I might pay my final respects."

"That I will." Sam replied placing his hand on Merry's shoulder. "You shouldn't need to journey there alone."

With the rising of the sun the following morning Sam began to pack a bag for his journey with Merry to Bree. He went to Rose as she sat within the den and left a kiss upon her cheek. As Sam left the den he took a glance at Lily's staff resting against Frodo's chair. Merry came to Sam's side placing his hand on his shoulder. Sam turned back and went to the door opening it to the crisp December air. He pulled his cloak tight around his chest and headed down the path to the stables. Sam took Bill by his reins and led him out of the stables. Sam lifted himself upon Bill's back and him and Merry began their long journey to Bree.

As the day drew on they came to rest along the path in the early afternoon. There Sam shared stories with Merry of the last few months Lily spent within the Shire while he was away. He told Merry of their journey to the Havens and of the bottle that Lily cast out into the sea.

"Did she ever tell you what was written on the paper?" Merry asked.

"Nay." Sam replied. "She never told me what was written upon it. But I know in my heart the words were meant for only Frodo's eyes to read."

"Do you suppose it will ever be found?" Merry said looking into the distant sky.

"It may." Sam replied. "With Lily to guide it along the way I suppose one day the bottle may be discovered by the very hands meant to find it."

A few hours soon passed while they rested along the path and they began on their journey once more. Along the way Sam seemed lost in thought and often closed his eyes clutching at Frodo's gem that he still wore around his neck. As the setting of the sun drew near Merry looked to Sam and he seemed to be humming to himself. It was a song unfamiliar to Merry, one that he had not yet heard before.

"What is that you are humming?" Merry replied.

"Something I thought up while we have been on the road." Sam said looking over to Merry. He then closed his eyes and began singing softly as his words were carried away on the cool breeze.

__

When the cold of winter comes

I will walk this lonely way

As the setting of the sun

Passes yet another day

In your footsteps I shall trod

From your journey to find me

As they lead me where you rest

Underneath the great elm tree

Years shall pass along the way

Though my journey will not end

When the cold of winter comes

I shall walk this way again

"That was beautiful." Merry replied with a tear in his eye. "What shall you call it?"

"_Namárië_." Sam said softly. "My farewell to Lily." 


	5. The Road Goes Ever On

**__**

The Road Goes Ever On

The days had grown long and the time had finally come. Sam went through and gathered a few things that he had not the heart to leave behind. He went to his study and took a stack of papers down from his shelf. They were tied together with a leather cord and worn yellow with age. A cover of dust lay upon them and Sam gently brushed it away. He smiled and placed the papers within his pack that sat on the bed in the study. He then went to his desk and looked at Bilbo's book. It had been some time since his hand had written anything within its pages. Sam took the book in his hands and held it close to his chest. 

A deep sigh passed his lips as a tear fell from his eye. This was the day his story would finally come to its end. Sam turned and went to the bed placing the book within his pack. He tied it shut and then slung it over his shoulder. Sam walked out of the study closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and into the den. A fire burned within the fireplace shining a warm amber hue upon the walls. Sam looked to Frodo's empty chair still sitting near the fire. A large staff rested against the back of the chair casting a long shadow upon the floor. Sam went to the chair and took the staff in his hand. He then went to the front door and reached up for the small golden knob. He drew his hand back and turned around to take one last look at his beloved home. A smile found its way to Sam's lips, as old memories seemed to return to him once more. He looked back at the door and opened it slowly taking a step outside. The cool September air blew through his hair as he closed the door and made his way down the front path. His pony stood near the gate grazing upon the grass. Sam came up to the pony and lifted himself upon his back. 

He placed the staff across his lap and took the reins in his hands clapping them together lightly. The pony moved forward down the path marking the beginning of their journey far into the western sky.

A day had soon passed as Sam came upon the Tower Hills. The sun was just now beginning to set casting its golden hues upon the silken clouds. Sam continued on his way as he looked to the sky taking in a deep breath. Sam then thought he heard a voice carried from afar on the wind. He stopped for a moment and listened. 

"Father!" The voice called again. "Father, do wait!"

A smile came to Sam's face and he turned his pony around looking down the path. Coming up the path was a small white spotted pony carrying a rider upon its back. As the pony drew closer a tear fell from Sam's eye as the face of his sweet Elanor came into view.

"You can't get away from me so easily." Elanor replied riding up along side of Sam. "You're not as young as you used to be you know!" 

Sam reached out to Elanor as she came along side his pony and he took her in his arms. He held her tightly as tears fell down his face. Elanor smiled and took her sleeve drying away his tears.

"No need for tears father." Elanor replied softly. "I'm here with you now."

"I did not think I would see your face again my dear." Sam replied gently touching Elanor's cheek. "How did you know I had gone away?"

"Something just told me that you would choose to leave this day." Elanor replied smiling. "So I rode as fast as I could hoping to catch you before you had gone."

"And that you did." Sam said with a wink. He sat silent for a moment and then took his pack down from his shoulder.

"I have something for you." Sam replied opening his pack. He reached inside and took out Bilbo's book holding it out to Elanor. "This is yours now." Sam replied softly. "It is your turn to keep the story going on."

Elanor took the book and held it in her lap drawing her hand over the worn leather cover.

"I don't know what to say." Elanor said softly.

"Say nothing." Sam replied putting his hand on Elanor's shoulder. "Just keep it with you always." Sam then fell silent as he looked to the path that still lay before him.

"What is it father?" Elanor replied softly. 

"It's time." Sam replied. "My journey must go on."

"May I come too?" Elanor replied.

"Nay my child." Sam said looking over to Elanor. "This journey should be made alone."

"I will miss you father." Elanor said as a tear fell from her eye.

"And I you." Sam replied leaning over kissing her upon her brow. "I shall always be with you." Sam said drawing his hand across Elanor's cheek. Sam then turned his pony back to the western sky. He began on his way waving back to Elanor one last time as he faded away into the setting of the sun.

*******

It was early in the morning on Sam's third day out when he could at last see the Grey Havens before him. The sun had yet to come over the horizon as he came down the path stopping at the gates. Without any words the gates swung open and Círdan walked out and stood before Sam. He smiled brightly.

"All is ready Master Samwise." Círdan replied bowing low. "We are ready to set sail."

A smile came to Sam's face as he took in a deep breath. He came down from his pony and stood before the open gates. He looked down to the quay and there resting within the waters was the same ship which had borne his master away so many years before. Círdan placed his hand upon Sam's shoulder and Sam looked up to him and smiled. He led him down the stone path to the Havens and onto the quay beside the white ship. Sam stood there for a moment in silence as the sails were drawn up to catch the first breath of wind. Sam looked back at his pony and handed the reins to Círdan.

"He has served me well over these years." Sam replied softly. "If I may I would like for him to be returned to my son back at Bag End in Hobbition."

"You may." Círdan replied taking the reins. He then motioned to an elf standing near the ship and he came to his side. 

"This is Andorién." Círdan replied. "He shall be the one returning your pony back to your son in Hobbiton." 

"It will be my honor to return him back to your son Master Samwise." The elf replied taking the reins from Círdan.

Sam smiled as Andorién walked away with his pony following slowly behind. He then looked back to the ship and began walking down the quay. He leaned upon his staff as he walked with Círdan at his side. They boarded the ship and the plank was drawn up. Sam made his way to the front of the deck and stood there looking out over the sea. The sun was beginning to come over the horizon warming the back of his neck as it cast its golden hues upon the water. The ship soon drew forward sailing out into the harbor upon the shimmering sea. Sam closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as a cool wind swept through his hair. The day had finally come…he was going to see his dear Master Frodo once again.

Many days and nights had passed since Sam boarded the ship at the Havens. So many in fact that he seemed to have lost count but he guessed three weeks may have went by. It was then that Sam came to the end of the bow and stood looking out into the grey mist that had shrouded the ship during most of their journey. There was no sound but that of the water rushing around the bow and the faint rustle of the wind against the sails of the ship. Sam stood there silently leaning against his staff when a brilliant white light burst through the mist parting it away. He put his hand to his eyes and squinted watching as the mist disappeared revealing a great wondrous landscape before him. Tall green mountains lay before him and at their foot were tall white towers and majestic spires fashioned by the most skillful hands imaginable. If he had not known where he was he would have certainly thought he was coming upon the beautiful veil of Lothlórien. The ship began to turn to the north heading towards the distant shore as Sam took his hand away from his eyes. The sails were slowly drawn down as they came upon the shore of Eldamar. Sam came to the side of the ship and strained his eyes hoping to see the one person he had come for. The ship soon came to rest along the shore and the plank was lowered down to the sand. Sam walked along the deck of the ship and smiled as he seen who was waiting for him. He made his way off the ship and hurried into the open arms of his waiting companion.

"It has been so long dear Samwise." They replied taking Sam into their arms.

"That is has Gandalf." Sam replied looking to him with tears in his eyes. "But where is Frodo I thought he would be here waiting for me."

"He was." Gandalf replied with a soft laugh. "But he grew restless and wandered away. He is close by for I know he did not go far. He is looking forward to seeing you as much as you are of him. Come now let us go and find where he may be hiding." Gandalf said leading Sam up the shore and onto a path within the dew covered grass. 

As they came onto the path Sam could see a large building with tall graceful pillars peeking above the hill before them. As they drew closer Sam could see elegant stone statues standing at the entrance with their hands outstretched before them. Beautiful mallorn trees rose high around the building casting their luminescent shadows upon the stone structure. The wind blew gently bringing with it the smell of sweet flowers. Sam stopped in the path taking in all the beauty that surrounded him. It was then that he heard a familiar laugh come from behind him. Sam turned around and a tear came to his eye as he seen who stood in the path.

"Hullo Sam." They said softly.

"My dear Frodo!" Sam replied amid his tears. Frodo then held out his arms and Sam came into them embracing Frodo tightly.

"It has been so long since I last seen you but you look no older from the day you left." Sam replied drying away his tears. Frodo smiled and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. 

"I wish I could say the same of you dear Sam." Frodo replied with a laugh. "But your face is still as bright as I last remember."

"Then I shall take that as a compliment!" Sam said with a smile. "For this face has seen more than its fair share and it has wept many tears."

"That is has." Gandalf replied coming to Sam's side. "But you both have shared many burdens within your life and now the time has come for your healing."

"And so it has." Sam replied with a deep sigh. He then looked back to Frodo and smiled.

"Come now." Gandalf said putting his hands on Sam and Frodo's shoulders. "Let us meet with old friends."

*******

Gandalf led Sam and Frodo back up the path and to the building surrounded by the beautiful mallorn trees. Two elves greeted them at the doors bowing low as they came inside. Sam looked around the halls at the statues gracing the walls. The sunlight spilled in through the windows lighting everything before his eyes with a pearlescent hue. They went into a great hall where three figures sat before a glowing fire. A minstrel was standing near them playing a soft enchanting melody upon a golden harp. Gandalf led them both towards the fire to the waiting company.

"And so you have come Samwise Gamgee." Elrond replied standing to greet him. "The days have been long since we've last seen you."

"Too long." Sam replied softly. "But now they can be as long as they want since I'm back within the company of such dear friends." Sam said smiling.

"And so they shall." Elrond replied. "For time passes slowly here within this place of healing."

"As I can see." Sam said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "For he looks not a day older from when I last seen him at the Havens."

"That may be." Elrond said with a smile. "But there is some other work at hand with your dear Master Frodo."

"Come again?" Sam replied looking rather confused.

"There will be time for explanation later in the evening Samwise." Elrond replied coming to his side. Galadriel then stood from her chair and came to Sam kneeling before him.

"And what word do you bring back from the Shire dear Sam?" She replied softly. "How is my mallorn?"

"Beautiful my lady." Sam replied blushing. "But it shall never be more beautiful than you." 

"You always were sweet with words." A voice replied with a laugh from behind Sam. He turned around and there stood Bilbo. He looked worn with age but his smile was still as bright as Sam last remembered. He went to him and took his hands in his.

"Dear Bilbo." Sam replied smiling. "So nice to see you sir!"

"And you." Bilbo replied softly. "Have you kept up my book as Frodo asked."

"That I did." Sam said. "And it has been passed on to my daughter Elanor so the story may continue on for many more years to come."

"Wonderful!" Bilbo replied. "I bet you have added many wonderful tales dear Sam."

"I have but there are a few which only Frodo and I know of that shall be ours alone in the book we have kept within our hearts." Sam said with a wink.

"Quite right Sam!" Frodo replied putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "But come now and tell me more of these tales while we wait for supper." Frodo said leading Sam away through the great hall. 

Frodo led Sam down a small corridor that joined to the great hall. He stopped at a door which was beautifully carved with mountains and flowing streams. He opened the door and smiled as Sam looked inside.

"Why if I didn't know any better I would say this was home." Sam said softly. "It looks like your study, just the same as when I last left it."

"Almost." Frodo said smiling. "I did my best to have things look as they did back at Bag End but I never was able to get the garden below my window just right." Frodo replied with a laugh.

"I should say." Sam said going to the window and looking to the ground below. "Needs some tender care it does, but I think I can manage. Good thing I came when I did."

Frodo laughed and walked over to his bed.

"I have something to show you Sam." Frodo said kneeling down on the floor. He put his arm under his bed and pulled out a large wooden box. It was covered with dust and he gently brushed it away.

"I've had this for many years now." Frodo replied opening the lid to the box. "I trust you know what it may be."

"I wish I did." Sam replied. "But my mind seems to fail me now and again at my old age." Sam said with a soft laugh. Frodo then lifted something out of the box and held it out to Sam. Tears began to fall from his eyes and a smile came to his face.

"So it did find its way to your hands." Sam replied touching the bottle with his hand. "She wished so much that you would find it." Sam said placing his hand upon his chest. "Only she never told me what she put within it."

"It was a letter Sam." Frodo replied taking the cork out of the bottle. "I found it nearly forty years ago. The writing is worn and faded but it can still be read. Here now." Frodo said taking the paper out of the bottle and handing it to Sam. "You should read it too."

Sam unrolled the paper and began reading the words softly to himself.

__

My Dear Frodo:

I am writing in hopes that this letter may one day find its way to your hands. Soon after my return home my uncle fell ill and passed away. That evening I left to return to you once more. When I came back to the Shire I was deeply saddened to find that you were no longer here. I am now staying with Sam here at Bag End and he has since given me your beautiful gem which I wear around my neck. It has brought me much comfort on many nights when I have been troubled with the past. I do plan to stay within the Shire for as long as my life allows. Although I know I will never see you again, take comfort in knowing you shall always be here within my heart.

Lily

Sam looked to Frodo with tears in his eyes as he rolled the paper back up when he was finished reading. He handed the paper back to Frodo and he placed it within the bottle closing it shut with the cork once more. Sam then turned away and took Frodo's gem out from beneath his shirt. He held it within his hand and closed his fingers tightly over it.

"Sam?" Frodo replied softly. Sam then turned to Frodo with his hand still clasped over the gem. "What have you got there?" Frodo said pointing to Sam's hand. Sam then opened his hand and them gem fell from it coming to rest upon his chest. Frodo reached out to it as tears welled within his eyes.

"She has been gone for some time dear Frodo." Sam replied softly. "She gave this back to me moments before she passed." Sam said pulling the necklace over his head. "It is yours." Sam replied holding his open hand out to Frodo. "Take it."

Tears fell down Frodo's face as he placed his hand over the necklace in Sam's hand. He then closed Sam's fingers over the necklace and sighed deeply.

"It is yours now dear Sam." Frodo replied pushing Sam's hand to his chest. "I have no need for it any longer and I know it must have brought you much comfort when you've been reminded of that day."

"That it has." Sam replied opening his hand looking at the gem. "It seems to keep her close to me though she is not here."

"As has her gift she left for me." Frodo said putting his hand over Lily's necklace beneath his shirt. Sam then placed Frodo's gem around his neck and sat upon the bed within the room. Sam fell silent and brought his staff close to his side. Frodo then came and sat on the bed beside Sam placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"Tell me Sam, when did she pass." Frodo replied softly.

"It wasn't more than two months after she cast that bottle into the sea." Sam replied softly. "She was ill dear Frodo and very weak. I made this staff for her while she stayed with me to help with her walking." Sam said touching the staff with his hand.

"Weak?" Frodo replied. "Why?"

"Her old wounds never seemed to heal proper is what she told me." Sam replied. "She grew weak soon after you returned her back home. She never seemed herself while she stayed with me. When I first seen her again she looked worn for her young age. Time seemed to have passed over her quickly while she was away." Sam said softly. "She was saddened that you were not there but she seemed to find a new friend in Merry. Then when he went away to Rohan she became distant. I took her back to Bree to stay with her cousin Rowin for a few weeks but Nob came back for me and I returned to get her. She passed away that night." Sam replied quietly. 

Frodo then looked at Sam and placed his hand over Sam's which were folded in his lap.

"It seems as though her letter was her way of saying goodbye." Frodo replied. "She may have known her time was soon coming to its end."

"That may be." Sam replied softly. "But deep down I do think it may have been more." Sam said looking to Frodo with his face stricken with tears. "I think she died from a broken heart."

*******

Sam and Frodo had been sitting in the room for hours when they heard a soft knock come upon the door. It was Gandalf.

"I have brought you your things Samwise." Gandalf replied coming into the room. He went to Sam and handed him his pack. Sam took it within his hands and held it close to his chest.

"Supper will be ready within the hour." Gandalf said smiling. "I will come for you then."

"Thank you Gandalf." Frodo replied. "We shall see you soon."

"That you shall." Gandalf said with a smile as he left the room. Sam then placed his pack in his lap and opened it up.

"I have something for you Frodo." Sam replied pulling a stack of papers from his pack. He placed them in Frodo's lap smiling. 

"This is Lily's book." Frodo replied. "The one I made for her."

"It is." Sam replied. "But look." He said untying the leather cord that held the pages together. "There has been more added to your story."

Frodo pulled the leather cord away from the pages and looked through them. They were yellow and worn with age but the writing was still as clear as the day it was last written. Frodo then noticed where his writing ended a new hand had brought a pen to the paper. 

"It's her story." Frodo replied looking up to Sam. "Of her stay in the Shire."

"She said your story just didn't seem complete without it." Sam replied. "But her hand fell still and it was never finished." 

Frodo continued reading and when he came to the last page he sat the papers down in his lap. He dried the tears from his eyes and looked to Sam.

"But it was finished dear Sam." Frodo replied. "It came to an ending that drew tears to my eyes."

"And mine." Sam replied. "For she will always have her place in the Shire and here." Sam said putting his hand over his heart.

"That she will." Frodo replied smiling. "For now and all time."

Gandalf soon returned for Sam and Frodo and he walked with them back to the great hall. There laid out before them was the most glorious feast Sam had seen since he was in Ithilien. Two chairs sat empty side by side across from Bilbo who had already fallen asleep in his chair. Frodo went to the table and pulled out a chair for Sam. He came and sat down then Frodo sat at his side. Gandalf then went to the front of the table and stood with Elrond and Galadriel. 

"And here we are." Elrond began as Gandalf came to his side. "So long it has been since we all stood within each others company, but at last he has come." Elrond replied taking his glass from the table and holding it out. "The last of the ring bearers. May you at last find your healing." Everyone then raised their glasses and drank to Sam's arrival. 

Hours later the meal finally came to its end. Sam was sitting quietly in his chair smiling as Frodo sat talking with Gandalf. Bilbo was still sleeping in his chair, never waking for a moment to have a bite to eat. Frodo then looked away from Gandalf and to Bilbo smiling. He then stood up and went to Bilbo and placed his hand upon his shoulder. Bilbo opened his eyes and Frodo took his hand and helped him up from his chair taking him away to his room. It was then that Sam got up from his chair and sat down beside Gandalf.

"What a wonder it is." Sam began. "I can't understand a thing about Mr. Frodo. He looks as though he hasn't aged a year since he has been here." Sam replied looking to Frodo as he walked away.

"That he hasn't." Gandalf replied taking his pipe from the table. "He's twelve years older than you and he looks young enough to be your son dear Sam." Gandalf said with a laugh. Frodo then came back and sat down next to Sam smiling.

"Sharing secrets are we?" Frodo replied patting Sam on his back. "You know it's hard keeping anything from me."

"That it is." Gandalf replied. "But we were sharing nothing of the sort. Sam was just asking questions of you is all."

"Was he now?" Frodo said laughing. "You always seem to be poking your nose into things. That is how you ended up going with me to Mordor if you remember right."

"I remember." Sam replied looking at Gandalf. "And I remember being pulled right through the window in your study I do."

"As do I." Gandalf replied. "You should have seen the look on your face. Cutting grass indeed!" Gandalf laughed.

"But what was it you wanted to know dear Sam?" Frodo replied. "I'm an open book."

"Well I seem to be puzzled with how you look." Sam said softly. "I myself am just over one hundred but you still look not a day over fifty."

Frodo smiled and then placed his hand over his chest. Gandalf looked to Frodo and nodded his head. Frodo then took Lily's necklace out from under his shirt and held it in his hand.

"It's this." Frodo replied.

"Lily's ring?" Sam said with a confused look. "But how?"

"It is one of the lesser rings." Gandalf replied. "It is only second to the Great Rings, the Rings of Power, the one and of the seven and nine. It was made in Eregion long ago. It was then that many Elven-rings were made, magic rings as you call them, and they were, of course, of various kinds: some more potent and some less. The lesser rings were only essays in the craft before it was full-grown, and to the Elven-smiths they were but trifles - yet to my mind dangerous for mortals."

"But you said they were all accounted for." Sam replied looking at Gandalf. "Did you not say Sauron took the Nine Rings and the lesser works of the Mírdain; but the Seven and the Three he could not find."

"That I did." Gandalf said looking to Sam. "But even we do not know how many of these lesser rings were made or if Sauron truly did find and take them all."

"But I don't understand." Sam replied

"Nor did we at first." Elrond said standing from his chair. "Years passed and as they did Frodo often sat near the shore fingering something that hung around his neck. I never took notice until ten years went by and Frodo seemed as though he was not aging."

"I felt as if I was aging on the inside." Frodo replied. "But I did not seem to notice it on the outside until Elrond confronted me. He asked me if there was anything I had on me that I had brought from the Shire and that is when I showed him Lily's ring."

"The ring so much resembled the one that Frodo bore to Mordor that I began to wonder if it was indeed one of the lesser rings since we knew it was not any of the seven or the nine." 

"Then as the years continued to pass by and Frodo did not age we knew it must indeed be one of those rings." Elrond replied.

"But why is he not aging?" Sam said quietly.

"All of those rings dear Sam had the ability to make their wearer pass by through life without aging. That is why when the One Ring was in Bilbo and Frodo's possession they held their age well. And all of the seven and nine including the one could render their wearer invisible. The lesser rings could not, just as this one can not do but it has made Frodo hold his age, yet there seems to be more power behind it than what we may know." Elrond replied. "Frodo has been quite well while he has been wearing it and has not yet been burdened with his past wounds as he was while in the Shire."

Sam fell silent for a moment and then looked to Frodo with tears in his eyes.

"Lily." Sam said softly. "She was well until she…" Sam then grew silent not speaking another word. 

Frodo then took the ring within his hand looking at it. He then looked at Gandalf and sighed.

"You remember her do you not Gandalf." Frodo replied.

"That I do." Gandalf replied. "I have heard you speak of her often over these years."

"She passed away the year after I left." Frodo said quietly. "Sam told me that she had become weak and ill soon after I came here. He said that her wounds never really healed."

Gandalf looked to Elrond his heart heavy. Indeed he knew the true answer behind her weakness.

"The ring had kept her well." Gandalf replied quietly. "She had worn it until she left it for you had she not?"

"That she did." Frodo replied looking down at the ring again. 

"She grew weak on our journey back to Bree." Frodo replied. "It was the first time she had during her stay with me. She didn't have the ring then, she had left it for me back at Bag End."

"And when she returned to the Shire a few months later she looked worn for her young age." Sam added. "It seemed as though time had passed over her quickly."

"It may have." Gandalf replied. "While she possessed the ring it kept her young and well. Without it she finally felt the true burdens suffered from her injuries. All the time that had passed while she bore the ring finally caught up with her once she was without it."

A deep sigh then passed Frodo lips as tears fell from his eyes.

"She unknowing gave her life away by leaving me this ring." Frodo replied. He then pulled the necklace up over his head and held it within his hand. He sat in silence staring at it for some time before letting it fall from his hand and onto the table as he stood up walking away, leaving it behind.

*******

About an hour later Sam came to Frodo's room and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and then Frodo softly told him to come in. Sam opened the door and came inside finding Frodo lying on his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling with his hands folded upon his chest. Sam came to his side and opened his hand showing Frodo Lily's ring.

"You left this behind." Sam said quietly.

Frodo looked to Sam's hand and sighed. He took the ring and held it in his hand as it caught a ray from the setting sun. It shimmered brightly casting a reflection on the wall.

"It pains me Sam knowing Lily would have still been well if she had not left me this ring." Frodo replied. "She may have even still been alive today."

"Maybe." Sam replied. "But we shall never know. Leave it in the past and look forward to what is yet to come. She gave this ring to you not knowing what powers it held but she did know it would help heal you while she was away."

"And it did." Frodo replied. "In more ways than one. I have not been burdened with my pains from the past since. My only thoughts have been of Lily and you while I have stayed here waiting for the day when you would come. But now that you are here and I know she is gone I feel as if I don't need this anymore Sam. She is with me here and always will be." Frodo said putting his hand to his heart.

Sam smiled and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. Frodo then sat up in the bed and looked out the window at the setting sun. As it fell below the horizon the sun cast its golden and crimson hues upon Frodo's face. He then turned away and looked to Sam. Sam was softly singing a tune to himself that he had not heard before. It was Lily's farewell song.

"What is that you're singing?" Frodo replied. "It is beautiful."

"Something I wrote for Lily." Sam replied. "It's my farewell song I sang when I last traveled to her resting place with Merry by my side. I've gone there every year since planting flowers around her grave. It seems to resemble the gardens back home nowadays." 

Frodo smiled and then looked over at the table next to Sam. The bottle that contained Lily's letter was sitting upon the table. He came down from the bed and took the bottle in his hand. He sighed and pulled out the cork and took out Lily's letter. He placed the letter on the bed and then looked at Sam.

"There is something I must do." Frodo replied. "Will you come with me?"

"That I will." Sam said getting up from the chair. He followed Frodo out of the room and down a long corridor that lead outside.

When they came outside Frodo began making his way down to the shore. The moon was now hanging in the sky shimmering upon the crystal waters. The stars began to litter the darkened sky as Frodo came down to the sand standing silent near the water's edge. The soft sound of the water rushing against the shore filled Frodo's ears as the clear sea rushed in around his feet. Frodo still held the bottle within one hand and Lily's necklace in the other. Sam came and stood at his side as Frodo opened his hand revealing Lily's necklace. He undid the silver chain and pulled the ring away. It shone within the moonlight as he held it up to his lips leaving a kiss upon the golden band. He then placed the ring inside the bottle closing it tight with the cork. Frodo stood for a moment holding the bottle close to his chest and then he lifted his arm throwing the bottle into the water. Sam was silent as he watched the waves gently pull the bottle further out into the sea until it finally disappeared under the light of the moon. Frodo then turned to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you are here with me now." Frodo replied. "Here at the end of all things." 

"I am with you." Sam replied smiling. "And you're with me. And our journey has finally come to its end." 

"That it has." Frodo replied leading Sam back up the shore. Sam then stopped and looked back out to the sea.

"But what of the ring? Why get rid of it Mister Frodo?" Sam replied softly.

"It would trouble me now that I know it kept Lily well." Frodo replied. "I thought I was healed but there is more healing that needs to be done. Come now Sam let us go home." Frodo then made his way back up the shore with Sam at his side. Frodo fell back in step and stood silently on the path taking in a deep sigh. Sam continued walking up the path as Frodo turned around looking out over the moonlit sea. 

"Goodbye dear Lily and farewell." Frodo whispered softly. He then turned back to the path. Sam was standing there with a smile upon his face.

"Saying goodbye?" Sam replied as Frodo began making his way back up the path. Frodo came to Sam's side and turned around taking one last look at the still waters.

"That I was." Frodo said looking back at Sam with a tear in his eye. "That I was."


	6. The Final Farewell

**__**

The Final Farewell

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon as the sound of soft footsteps fell upon the dew-covered grass near the shores of Eldamar. Golden hues of amber shone upon the clear blue sea as the sun rose high warming the face of one lonely soul standing near the waters edge. The air was still as the sea rushed up onto the sandy shore surrounding the bare feet of the visitor gazing out into the distant sky. The footsteps that fell upon the grass soon came to rest within the sands of Eldamar along side their missing companion. It was Sam. He looked to Frodo's face while he stood with the sun shining upon his visage as he looked out over the endless sea. Frodo then turned to Sam his face stricken with tears. A deep sigh passed Sam's lips as the pain within Frodo's face was felt deep within the pit of his heart. Sam let his staff fall to the ground as he opened his arms. Frodo fell into Sam's grasp and he pulled him in close. Frodo muffled his cries within Sam's chest as Sam softly drew his hand along the back of Frodo's head.

"He's gone dear Sam." Frodo whispered through his tears. "Gone forever."

Sam tried in vain to hold back his own tears as Frodo cried but they could not stay within any longer. He couldn't help but remember the smiling face of the kindly old hobbit who taught him his letters. The stories he told to him about the elves and of an adventure that he only dreamed of having at his young age. Now at last he had found his peace in this place of healing. Bilbo's road had indeed gone on but it had finally come to its end in Eldamar.

Frodo stayed within Sam's warm embrace for what seemed like an eternity before finally leaving his arms and sitting upon the shore. Sam sat at Frodo's side as the cool water came in around their feet. All was quiet. No words were spoken but those of the wind. Sam looked to Frodo as he sat silently beside him gazing out over the clear blue sea. The sun shone upon Frodo highlighting the long years that had finally etched their way onto his somber face. A gentle breeze swept through Frodo's hair caressing his thick curls that had now begun to turn grey. Frodo then took his gaze away from the sky and looked to Sam, his pale blue eyes still wet with tears. 

"So many years have passed dear Samwise." Frodo replied softly. "Time has went by so slowly that I never wanted it to end. I just couldn't seem to imagine the day ever coming when Bilbo would no longer be here with you and I."

"Nor did I." Sam replied. "But he has lived well beyond his years he would have had in the Shire. His healing has ended dear Frodo. As one day so shall ours." Sam spoke quietly.

"Perhaps." Frodo said softly in return. "Someday within the shadows of time."

A deep sigh passed Frodo's lips as he looked back out over the calm waters. He then stood to his feet and turned to the path that led up from the shore up over the hill to home. Sam reached for his staff and he too rose to his feet taking a moment to brush the sand away from his trousers. Frodo began making his way up the shore towards the path as Sam followed slowly behind. Sam soon came into stride with Frodo walking along his side as they came to the open doors that lead into Elrond's great hall. Frodo stopped for a moment looking up to the mallorns that rose high into the sky. Their leaves shone brightly in the sunlight as they wavered in the wind. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath as a gentle breeze passed by. Frodo opened his eyes and looked to Sam who was still standing beside him with a faint smile upon his lips. Frodo too smiled as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you are here with me." Frodo said softly. "You're all I have left now Samwise."

Sam reached up to his shoulder and placed his hand over Frodo's as a single tear found it's way down his face. No words were spoken for no others were needed. Frodo then began his way inside Elrond's hall where he faded away into the shadows with Sam at his side.

Late that evening a faint knock was heard upon Frodo's door. When no reply was given the knob began turning slowly and a face peered in through the doorway. It was Sam. Within the room he found Frodo sitting in front of the open window staring out into the moonless night. A fire burned within the fireplace filling the room with a faint warm glow as shadows danced upon the walls. Sam came into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked towards Frodo guiding his footsteps with the aid of his staff. The sound of the wooden staff tapping upon the stone floor echoed out into the silence within the room. Sam came to Frodo's side and placed his hand on his shoulder. Frodo turned around and looked at Sam, his face wet with tears wept long through the night.

"Hullo." Frodo softly whispered. "How are you dear Sam?" Frodo said drying his eyes.

"I am well Mr. Frodo." Sam said quietly. "But let's not speak of me. I came to see how you have been fairing since I have not seen you out of your room since this morning."

"As well as can be expected." Frodo replied taking another glance out the open window. "I found myself lost in my memories of Bilbo when you came in. Remembering those many nights when he told me the tales of his adventures with the Drawves when I was just a wee lad. Thinking of the many walks we shared on evenings such as this." Frodo said softly. "But they are all I have now…..the many fond memories and the songs within my heart." Frodo sat quiet for some time looking out to the sky watching as the stars began to litter the sky. One by one they began to shine like small burning embers lighting the darkened night. Frodo then turned to Sam and sighed deeply.

"I feel as though my healing shall never find its end." Frodo replied looking over to the fire as it burned slowly, shining its golden hues upon his face. "I've lost so much yet gained so little in return."

Sam was silent. No words could seem to find their way to his lips. He too knew the meaning of loss but Frodo had lost so much more within his long years than Sam had during his lifetime in the Shire. No heart within the whole of Middle Earth ached as much as Frodo's did now. Sam's eyes looked to Frodo as the amber glow from the fire shone upon his face. Frodo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and he opened them again looking back at Sam.

"You are all I have left in this world now dear Sam." Frodo said quietly. Frodo then stood to his feet making his way towards his bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled beneath them, pulling them in close. He leaned over the side of the bed and blew out the candle on the side table. Frodo then laid his head within the soft embrace of his pillow drawing it close to his face with his hands. Sam stood near the open window silently watching Frodo as he drifted away into a peaceful slumber. Hours soon passed and within that time Sam found himself sitting in a chair at the side of Frodo's bed. He held his hand over Frodo's gem that hung around his neck thinking of Lily and his dear sweet Rose. All the pain and anguish from the memories of the past had long left Sam's heart. The pain from this day too would soon be lost but Sam felt as if Frodo could use the gem more now than he had in the years before. Sam's fingers found their way to the back of his neck where he undid the clasp to the silver chain. He held the necklace in the palm of his hand watching as the fire danced within the clear gem. Sam then stood to his feet and walked towards Frodo, as he lay lost within his peaceful rest. Sam reached down to Frodo and gently pulled back the covers that he had drawn close to his face. Sam placed his hand under Frodo's head and guided the silver chain around Frodo's neck fastening the clasp under his hair. Frodo rolled onto his back as Sam pulled his hands away, letting out a gentle sigh. The gem lay upon Frodo's chest catching the last light of the fire as it faded away into nothing. Sam then took his staff from its resting-place and made his way to the door where he stopped looking back at Frodo once again. Frodo's hand was now resting upon his chest holding tightly onto the gem. He seemed at peace as a faint smile came to his lips within his sleep. Sam grinned softly and turned back to the door opening it and then closing it again as he left, making his way to his room for the night. 

*******

The sun rose with the dawning of a new day, casting its golden rays upon Frodo's face as he sat on his bed looking out his window. Within his hand he held his gem that Sam had left around his neck while he lay fast asleep. Frodo glanced down at his open palm as the gem caught the sunlight within its facets. He smiled and drew his hands up fastening the silver chain around his neck. The gem fell upon his chest bringing a new peace into his heart that he had not felt in some time since arriving on the shores of Eldamar. Frodo then came down from his bed making his way to his door. He opened it slowly and stood looking to Sam's closed door. Frodo made his way across the hall and reached up to knock upon the door but his hand fell back. He then drew his hand up to the knob and turned it slowly. The door opened with a soft creak and Frodo peered inside. Sam still lay sleeping on his bed with his covers thrown aside on the floor. Frodo came in quietly and reached down to the floor. He picked up a blanket and went to Sam placing it back upon him. Sam then awoke smiling brightly seeing Frodo standing before him.

"Hullo Frodo." Sam said softly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What a surprise to see you here this morning."

"Surprise indeed." Frodo replied with a gentle laugh. "What a surprise I had when I awoke finding my gem around my neck once more." 

"It seemed as if you needed it more than I." Sam said sitting up stretching. "It is rightfully yours and I have no need for it any longer Mr. Frodo. All the pain from the past has left my heart as it will one day from yours."

"That it may dear Sam." Frodo replied sitting in a chair next to the bed. He took the gem within his hand and looked into it as if trying to find memories lost among years long past. For some time he gazed at the gem before looking back at Sam.

"I left this behind hoping it would bring you peace after my leaving." Frodo whispered.

"That it did." Sam replied softly. "I found much comfort on many lonely nights holding that gem within my hand. And then Lily came along."

"Lily…" Frodo sighed.

Sam then came down from his bed and stood at Frodo's side. 

"She too found comfort within its embrace Frodo. I gave it to her for I knew you would have wished it come to her if she ever returned." 

Frodo let the gem fall from his hand and it came to rest on his chest. He sighed deeply looking out Sam's window that overlooked the sea.

"I really miss her Sam." Frodo replied softly. "I should have never cast her necklace out into the sea."

"Do not let it trouble you Frodo." Sam said placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "If she would have known how much weight bore on your shoulders while wearing it, she would understand."

Frodo was silent for some time before saying another word. His voice was soft, as though he was speaking to himself.

"I suppose I will never see the ring nor Lily again." Frodo said turning away from the window.

"You may Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered. "Your time will come when you can see her smiling face once again. And when you do you will have found your healing." 

As the morning drew into the afternoon a soft knock came upon Sam's closed door. Sam quietly made his way to the door opening it slowly letting his visitor inside.

"I have come looking for Frodo." Gandalf replied coming into the room. "Bilbo will be laid to rest within the hour and it is time he be at his side, but I can not seem to find him. Is he here with you?"

"That he is." Sam said softly. "He has been with me here since this morning looking out the window. He has not come away since."

Gandalf then came further into the room and made his way to Frodo. He placed his hand on his shoulder but he would not turn away from the window.

"Frodo, it is time." Gandalf replied. "Come now with me and Sam as we lay your uncle to rest."

Gandalf took his hand from Frodo's shoulder and stood silently behind him. Frodo took in a deep breath and slowly shook his head from side to side. Gandalf turned away and looked to Sam standing near the door. He then walked slowly to the door and past Sam stopping in the hall. He held his hand out before him motioning for Sam to follow.

"What about Frodo?" Sam muttered. "We just can't leave him here."

"We can and will." Gandalf replied. "The pain is still too near to his heart. He needs his moment alone. He will find his way to us when he is ready. Come now, you shall see."

Sam turned and looked at Frodo as a tear fell from his eye. He took a step towards Frodo but Gandalf came back inside taking Sam by the arm, leading him out into the hall. 

"Frodo!" Sam yelled out hoping he would follow, but he never came. Sam's heart weighed heavy as he thought of Frodo, still sitting before the window, tears streaming down his face. He called out again and his words fell upon Frodo's ears as he closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back his tears. The pain and remembrances from the past had once again found their way into his heart as he thought of all he had lost. His hands trembled as they rested within his lap until he reached up to his gem grasping it with his hand. Frodo breathed in deeply and opened his eyes as a single tear steamed down his cheek falling to the floor below. A long forgotten peace came over Frodo as his hand strayed from his gem, gently falling onto his chest over his heart as he thought of his dear Uncle Bilbo. 

Soft melodies filled the air as Sam and Gandalf made their way to the edge of the golden woods at the eastern edge of Eldamar. There beneath a flowering mallorn lay a silver tomb inscribed with golden elvish ruins. As Sam came near he could see Bilbo lying inside with his hands folded upon his chest. Sam came to the side of the tomb and reached inside placing his hand over Bilbo's.

"For all you have taught me and brought me to be I thank you." Sam whispered as he drew his hand away. He then looked to Gandalf his face wet with tears. Gandalf put his hand on Sam's shoulder bringing a smile to his saddened face. Sam looked back to Bilbo as a ray of sunlight broke through the trees, shining its warm glow upon Bilbo's face. A soft gentle breeze filled the air and all grew silent. Many eyes shifted to the path that led to the woods and Sam's too soon followed. There standing in the middle of the path was Frodo. Sam came away from Gandalf's side running to Frodo as he opened his arms welcoming him within his embrace. Sam fell into Frodo's outstretched arms bringing them both down to the ground where they sat lost within their sorrow. All who had come to bid Bilbo farewell left the woods allowing Sam and Frodo to be alone. As time passed on they left each other's embrace and stood before Bilbo as he lay at peace within his silver tomb. All was silent within the woods for no words could seem to find their way past Frodo's lips. He looked to the sky that was now beginning to turn a crimson orange hue as the sun sank down the sky. Many memories passed through his mind and the words of a song long forgotten found their way to his heart once again. He then leaned over Bilbo leaving a gentle kiss upon his brow.

"A star shall shine upon our meeting once again dear Bilbo." Frodo said softly as he drew his lips away from Bilbo's face. Frodo then looked over at Sam who was drying the tears from his eyes.

"That was beautiful Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered softly.

"Thank you Sam." Frodo said drawing a faint smile to his lips. "Come now, let us go." Frodo replied as he began walking away. "I have bid my farewell."

*******

Many dawns had passed and many evenings fell as Frodo sat within the confines of his room. He was lost within the pages of a story last read when Sam had given it to him thirty years before. The writing had long begun to fade but the memories within the words still held true to the day they were lived. Frodo then came upon the writing of a hand not his own. They were Lily's words. Her memoirs of the Shire. The memories that he wished he had only been able to share with her before his passing over the sea. So long it had been since he last gazed upon her smiling face and shared song with her before the roaring fire. His hand wandered to his neck searching for her necklace that was no longer there. He closed his eyes as tears came forth releasing his pain from deep within. Frodo drew his hands to his face muffling his cries within them. Indeed he felt as though his need for healing would come to no end. His suffering seemed never ending. Yet he knew one thing. Sam was still with him. Frodo took his hands away from his face and looked out his window to the moonlit sky. Stars danced within the darkness as the moon shimmered upon the leaves of the mallorn near his window. Frodo stood to his feet and made his way from his desk to the open window looking down to the garden below the windowsill. Small golden star-flowers wavered in the soft breeze gently kissing the lilies that grew among them. Bushes filled with crimson red and snow white roses lay sleeping under the light of the crescent moon. A smile came to Frodo's face. Sam had planted them there after first arriving in Eldamar so he could be reminded of his garden back home at Bag End. But Frodo would notice Sam often lingering within the garden long after its tending just to sit among the flowers that bore the same names of his beloved Rose and Elanor, and of their dear friend Lily. Frodo closed his eyes as the cool night air touched his face. He drew in a breath and soft words echoed into the night. Words from ages long past spoken by Sam after Frodo had pulled him into his boat on the river Anduin.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo." The soft words replied. "A promise…don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to…I don't mean to." 

The words seemed close, even to this day. So close in fact that it seemed as though Sam was uttering them once again at Frodo's side. Frodo opened his eyes and slowly turned away from the window. His face became wet with tears as he looked into the tear filled eyes of his life long friend who stood at his side.

"Oh, Sam!" Frodo cried out taking Sam into his arms. "It was your voice that I heard and not the memory of the distant past."

"That it was." Sam replied through his tears as Frodo embraced him tightly. "I made a promise long ago not to leave you Mr. Frodo and I could not bare to stay away from you yet another day. Not now when you need me the most."

"That I do." Frodo replied. "These days have been lonely without Bilbo here and you. My only companion has been within the pages of Lily's story and my own. Memories of old that I can only dream were anew."

"I am here now." Sam said falling back from Frodo's grasp, placing his hands upon his shoulders. "And I mean not to leave you again. Not now or ever Mr. Frodo."

"It is comforting to know that I shall always have you at my side." Frodo replied softly. "And I thank you for wanting to hold that promise made so long ago until the very end."

"And I shall." Sam said with a smile. "You will see."

*******

Months drew by and the days began to grow long as Frodo found himself once again lost among the pains of his past. He held fast to his gem many evenings as he sat before the fire in his room with Sam at his side. Sam still kept to his promise not to leave Frodo and it seemed his need for him to be near his side grew more with the passing of each day. Sam would often notice Frodo reaching to his neck with his hand when the other clutched at his gem. He seemed to be searching for something that was not there. Clinging to the memory of the gift that Lily had left for him before his passing over the sea. The one thing that had long ago filled him with life and merriment. Perhaps the very thing that prolonged his pain and need for healing since it tore at him so after he cast it away into the sea. Yet this evening Frodo became distant and he drew himself away from Sam sitting near the fire softly humming to himself. Sam stayed with him long into the night until the fire faded and Frodo found his way to the comfort of his bed. When sleep had finally befallen Frodo, Sam left his side quietly slipping out of his room and into the hall. There he found Gandalf sitting in a chair next to Frodo's door, smoking his pipe.

"Good evening Samwise." Gandalf replied as Sam closed the door. "It has been some time since I have found you alone without Frodo at your side."

"That is has." Sam spoke softly as not to wake Frodo. "He sleeps now as should I."

"You may." Gandalf said standing from his chair. "But I would like a word with you before you venture off into the comforts of your room. Come walk with me a moment Sam."

Gandalf then made his way down the hall and Sam followed closely behind. They walked down the long corridor until they came into Elrond's great hall that overlooked the sea. There Gandalf came to stand near a window looking out into the dark night.

"All the pain of your past has left your heart dear Sam." Gandalf began. "Have you not yet found your peace within this place of healing?"

"I have." Sam spoke softly coming to Gandalf's side. "For many years now my heart has been light, free of all the memories of the past. But I have not yet chosen to leave this world. I can not. Not yet anyhow. I made a promise to you and Mr. Frodo that I shall not break."

"One that was spoken so many years ago." Gandalf replied. "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee I said to you before your journey began. And all these years later you still vow to hold that promise true?"

"That I do." Sam said looking up to Gandalf. "I can not pass on and leave Mr. Frodo alone. The pain that would come to his heart would never allow him to find the end to his healing. He said himself that I am the only thing he has left in this world and I don't mean to take that away from him."

Gandalf stood silent as he gazed out the window taking in a deep breath. He then turned away looking down to Sam as he kneeled down before him, placing his hands upon his shoulders.

"That day for him may never come Samwise." Gandalf replied looking deep into Sam's eyes. "He has been hurt so deep that I think he may never find what it is he truly needs to be healed. Frodo has lost so much within his life and in a way it seems as though he has lost life itself. He is just moving on through time as a shadow of forgotten memories that never seem to fade away. His only thought has been of that necklace he wore around his neck before you came to Eldamar."

"Lily's necklace." Sam whispered. "The one that bore her mother's ring."

"Yes." Gandalf replied. "He spoke of her often through the years while you still stayed within the Shire. His love for her was deep. Deeper than the many fathoms of the sea before you dear Sam. In his heart he knew he could never have Lily as his own and it pained him so knowing that. Together with the wounds of his past and the ones held within his heart he knew that he must leave the Shire. He would never find peace there he said. As the days drew on as he dwelled here with us he seemed to have found his healing. He spoke of you often and he knew he would stay among us until you arrived and years passed with you in his company once again."

"So he held on just for me." Sam replied softly.

"That he did Sam." Gandalf said. "He never left my side, not for a moment. Frodo told me time and time again. And I don't mean to leave his. Not if I have to wait another hundred years. He needs to hear it from you Sam. You need to tell him that he can go on without you and that Lily will be there waiting for him when he does. Maybe then he will find he no longer has the need for healing."

Sam looked to Gandalf his face wet with tears. He leaned on his staff trying hard to keep himself standing as his heart grew heavy. He so longed to spend many more years with Frodo but he knew the time had long drawn by when Frodo should have passed on.

"Sam?" Gandalf muttered bringing Sam away from his thoughts.

"In the morning." Sam whispered. "I have not the heart to tell him now."

"So be it." Gandalf said patting Sam lightly on the shoulder. "I shall see you with the 'morrow Samwise. Sleep well."

Gandalf then made his way down the long hall, leaving Sam alone among his tears as he stood within the shadows of the moonlight.

*******

As the evening drew on Sam made his way to his room hoping to catch some sleep before the rising of the sun. Yet as Sam lay upon his bed his mind filled with many thoughts keeping him from finding rest. He could hear the sound of the sea far below his window, rushing in to the shore and pulling away with the rise and fall of the moon. He thought of Frodo and the words that he so longed not to say with the coming day. Sam sighed deeply sitting up on his bed peering out the window to the shores of Eldamar below. He then came down from the bed reaching for his staff that lay against his chair. He took it in his hand and made his way to the door opening it slowly. As the door creaked open Sam looked out into the hall to see if anyone was watching. Not a soul stirred within the halls as Sam quietly made his way out of his room and down the long corridor to Elrond's great hall. Sam walked through the darkness guided by the light of the silver moon shining in through the many windows along the way. He soon came to the doorway that led outside to the path that fell down the hill to the shore below. Sam's feet fell heavy upon the grass as he made his way down to the shoreline glistening with the shadows of the stars high above. Sam stood near the waters edge as the swells of the sea came in around his feet cooling his body with their every touch. He seemed lost within a dream as he looked out over the endless waters shining under the light of the moon hanging among the shimmering stars. Sam closed his eyes as a soft voice from the past echoed within the night bringing with it the image of Lily's tender face in his mind…

"Sam." Her voice whispered drawing tears to Sam's eyes.

"I'm here." Sam replied softly to the voice within his heart.

"I never thought I would see you again." She said with a faint hush. "So many dreams have filled my mind while you have been away."

"As they have within mine." Sam whispered to himself.

"I've seen him often in my dreams." Lily's voice spoke quietly. 

"Frodo?" Sam replied.

"Yes." The voice answered carried within the wind. All then became silent as Sam felt the waters drawing in around his feet once more.

"This will bring him comfort Sam." Lily's faint voice replied. "He needs it now more so than I."

Sam then opened his eyes as he felt something come against his feet. He looked down to the shore and there resting on the pearlescent sand was a bottle sealed with a cork. Sam fell to his knees and took the bottle within his hands holding it up into the light of the moon. Inside a golden band caught the moonlight as Sam wept heavily drawing the glass vessel to his chest. Sam rose to his feet and looked high into the sky whispering a soft "thank you" to the stars within the heavens. He held tight to the bottle as he made his way back up the shore and onto the path towards home. It was time to give back to Frodo what he so longed to have…the end to his healing and his dear sweet Lily.

Silence filled the air as Sam came up over the hill and through the doors leading into Elrond's hall. He walked slowly through the candlelit corridors until at last coming to rest before Frodo's door. There he paused, gazing down at the bottle he held within his hand. The glowing lights of the candles shone within the glass as they danced along the golden band. Sam then looked to Frodo's door and sighed deeply as he reached for the knob turning it slowly. The door opened without a sound as Sam quietly made his way into the room. Sam closed the door gently and then walked towards Frodo as he lay sound asleep within his bed. He went to Frodo's bedside and lit a candle that sat upon his side table. When the warm glow filled the room Sam stood looking at Frodo as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Frodo then came over onto his side facing Sam as he still slept, reaching up to his chest and taking his gem within the grasp of his hand. A smile passed over his lips as he breathed in deeply seemingly lost in a dream. Sam had not the heart to wake him so he sat in the chair that stood at Frodo's bedside. He was there for what seemed like hours watching as Frodo took in each breath and releasing it once again past his lips. He looked down into his lap as he fingered at the bottle that lay across his legs. Sam pulled the cork from the neck and turned the bottle over shaking the necklace inside out into his open hand. The band still held a bright golden luster and the chain its silver gleam. Sam then placed the bottle on the floor and looked to Frodo as he still lay sleeping. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he wondered if his healing would need to begin again if Frodo should pass on. He glanced down to the necklace within his hand and then to Frodo reaching over to his forehead. Sam gently brushed away his curls that had fallen over his face. Frodo's eyes opened and looked to Sam as the candlelight shone upon his face. A tender smiled came to his lips as he took Sam's hand away holding it within his own.

"Sam." Frodo whispered softly. "What brings you here. I thought you would have gone many hours ago."

"That I had Mr. Frodo." Sam replied drawing his hand away from Frodo's. "But my mind wandered keeping me from finding rest."

"You too." Frodo said sitting up taking in a deep breath. "I have been lost within many dreams this evening that have woke me time and again." Frodo was silent for a moment as he looked away from Sam and out his window. "I was lost within one when you woke me just now. I heard a voice calling out to me that was soft and gentle…a voice from the past that I faintly remember."

"Lily's?" Sam whispered.

"How did you know?" Frodo replied quickly turning around.

"She spoke to me too." Sam choked through his tears. "I found my way to the shore this evening. It is there where I heard her voice carried upon the wind." He then drew his hand up from his lap closing his fingers over the treasure within. Sam put his hand to his chest and sighed in deeply closing his eyes. He could not speak for his heart weighed heavy as many thoughts filled his mind. Tears continued to fall catching the glow from the candlelight within them as they drew their way down Sam's cheeks.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo replied coming down from his bed. He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and he opened his eyes staring blankly at Frodo for quite some time.

"Come now Samwise talk to me, what happened while you were there?" Frodo spoke gently as he dried the tears from Sam's eyes. Sam said nothing as he reached up to his face taking Frodo's hand within his own. He grasped Frodo's hand tightly and then turned his hand over letting the candlelight shine upon his open palm. Sam then took his hand away from his chest and placed it into Frodo's. Frodo's hand began to quiver as Sam opened his fingers letting free what was held within his grasp. He then folded Frodo's fingers over the precious treasure that lay in his hand. Sam looked up to Frodo's face as he drew his hand away slowly opening his fingers to reveal what lied within. Frodo fell to the floor lost in a veil of tears as he clutched Lily's ring close to his heart. Sam then came down from his chair and kneeled on the floor before his dear friend. Frodo looked up from his hand and into Sam's eyes, his face wet with tears. He tried to speak but no words found their way past his trembling lips.

"She said she seen you often within her dreams Frodo." Sam replied trying to hold back his cries. "She said this would bring you comfort, for she had no need of it any longer. It was then when the bottle you cast out into the sea so many years ago came up onto the shore resting near my feet. When I picked it up the moonlight shone upon the band that still rested within."

Frodo pulled his hand away from his chest and opened his fingers looking upon Lily's ring. His eyes then found their way back to Sam's face as he dried away his own tears.

"So many years dear Sam." Frodo finally spoke. "My heart has so longed for this moment when I could once again have what was lost to me so long ago." Frodo then opened his hand as he looked upon Lily's necklace. A faint whisper then seemed to come to him…a soft voice carried in the evening breeze. Frodo closed his eyes as a new peace came over him warming his heart and soul.

"It has been so long dear Frodo." The voice spoke softly. "I never thought I would see you again."

A smile came to Frodo's face as Sam looked upon him. He seemed lost within a dream once more.

"I have been waiting for you." The gentle voice replied. "It is time for you to come home."

Frodo reached his hand out before him, as his eyes still lay closed. He seemed to be reaching for something that was not there.

"Lily…" Frodo whispered out to the voice as he grasped at the air. With a heavy heart Sam reached out to Frodo's hand taking it in his own. Frodo opened his eyes looking at Sam as his heart pounded within his chest. He felt as though he had almost taken his last breath of air before being drawn back once again. Frodo then touched Sam's face as a tear fell from his eye and onto his hand.

Sam could not speak for each word he tried to force by his lips choked back among his tears. Sam then took Frodo's hands in his and sighed deeply. It was time for him to tell Frodo that he had to let go. Sam closed his eyes and then opened them again taking in a deep breath.

"The time has come." Sam whispered looking into Frodo's eyes. "You can let me go Mr. Frodo. You will find that she will be there waiting for you with Bilbo at her side."

"Oh Sam." Frodo sobbed. "The time has long passed when I should have let go but I could not bare the thought of leaving you alone."

"I shall never be alone." Sam said putting his hand to his heart. "You are here as is everyone else that I have grown to love throughout the years. As I shall be with you." Sam then reached down to Frodo's hand drawing his fingers over Lily's ring as Frodo placed it upon the third finger of his left hand.

"We will meet once again dear Frodo just as a star will come to shine upon your meeting with Bilbo." Sam replied. "My healing came long ago but I would not pass until you found yours. It is here upon your hand, the voice calling you home."

Frodo looked to Sam his eyes saddened with tears. He then fell within Sam's embrace resting his head on his shoulder as Sam drew him in close. Sam could feel Frodo's breath upon his neck as his heart beat heavily within his chest.

"She is here." Frodo said softly. "Standing before me, her arms open wide."

Sam closed his eyes tightly as tears came forth with the pain of knowing at last Frodo's time had come.

"Farewell dear Samwise Gamgee." Frodo faintly whispered into Sam's ear. "Until we meet again."

Frodo drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes as Lily's necklace fell to the floor from his still hand. Sam pulled Frodo close as he lost himself within his sorrow. His eyes looked out through the window into the midnight sky. A single star then began to shine brightly where one had not shone before. A faint smile came to Sam's face. Frodo had at last found his healing and he held true to his promise till the very end. Until the final farewell.

The night had long faded and the morning had rose and passed as an eerie silence came through the halls of Eldamar. Gandalf had long awaited to see Sam with the morning and as the hours passed by he still had yet to see him. His heart weighed heavy as he made his way through Elrond's hall and down the long corridor that led to the hobbit's rooms. As Gandalf walked down the hall he could see Sam's door standing open swaying in the gentle breeze that came through the open window within his room. Gandalf looked inside but Sam was no where to be found. His covers lie tossed on his bed and his pillow was on the floor. A candle sat on the sidetable next to the bed, melted to a nub after being left to burn through the night. Gandalf sighed deeply and turned towards Frodo's door that lay across the hall. The door was closed and seemingly had yet to be opened from when it was last shut the night before. He made his way to the door reaching up to the knob. He turned it slowly and pushed it open gently as it creaked with old age. His heart than sank within the depths of his chest as he looked inside the room. There lying on the floor near the bed was Sam with Frodo at his side. Frodo's hands lay folded upon his chest as the sunlight fell over his pale face. Sam was lying on his side next to Frodo with his hand resting over Frodo's. Gandalf came to their side and kneeled down to the floor gently touching Sam's hand. It was then when Sam slowly opened his eyes. 

"He's gone." Sam whispered softly as he looked to Gandalf whose face grew long with sadness. Sam then lifted his hand away from Frodo's revealing Lily's ring that rested upon his finger. The golden band shone brightly within the light of the sun as Sam sat up looking at Frodo's now peaceful face. A soft smile seemed present on his lips as he lay on the floor among the amber rays of the sun. Gandalf reached down to Frodo and placed his hand over Lily's ring.

"After Frodo had fallen asleep last night I could not rest so I came down to the shore." Sam said drying his eyes that still held tears from the eve before. "I heard her calling to me…and then that bottle that Frodo cast out into the sea with Lily's ring inside washed up onto the sand. I came back here and woke Frodo, telling him what I said I would. I gave him Lily's necklace and I told him his healing was over and that it was time for him to go."

"And you held your promise until the very end." Gandalf replied softly.

"Almost." Sam sighed deeply, his face wet with tears. He then placed his hand back over Frodo's and laid back down at his side closing his eyes tightly. Gandalf then rested his hand upon Sam's head running his hand over his thick grey curls.

"Dear Samwise your time too has long past." Gandalf said quietly. "Go now and be at peace."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Gandalf as if to say goodbye. Gandalf reached to his face drying his tears as he closed his eyes once more, lying his head on Frodo's chest. Sam took in a deep breath as tender voices called to him from afar. There before him stood Frodo, his arms open wide with Rose, Lily and Bilbo at his side. Gandalf watched as a soft smile came over Sam's lips.

"I made a promise." Sam faintly whispered as he drew in a deep breath. "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to." Sam whispered again. "I don't mean to." Sam's voice then fell silent; for he was at peace. He had at last come home to his dear Master Frodo.


	7. A Long Awaited Adventure

**__**

A Long Awaited Adventure

Stars were shining brightly high in the evening sky as the light of the moon shone down upon the gardens at the western edge of Bag End. All was silent for the night was still as all of Hobbiton lay fast asleep. Yet within the vast emptiness that seemed to fill the air a single voice was heard softly humming a song last sung while on the road to Bree. There sitting under the moonlight in the garden at Bag End was Frodo, Samwise Gamgee's eldest son. The thoughts of his father had kept him from finding rest and he seemed to find peace sitting among the flowers and herbs that grew in his father's soil. He sat looking far into the western sky in hopes to maybe see his father riding up the road having second thoughts about leaving the Shire and sailing over to the lands beyond. But he never came and deep inside Frodo knew he never would. He sighed deeply looking to the rose bushes that he had helped his father prune just the day before. His mother loved those flowers. So much that she would bring fresh cuts of them inside every morn. Yet for many months now their sweet fragrance had not filled the halls of Bag End. He missed his mother so and his father even more. Just that morning he had woke to bid him farewell before he journeyed to the Grey Havens but he only found a note lying on the desk in the study where the Red Book once sat. 

__

I have never been fond of good-byes." The letter said_. "But know that you will always be in my heart and in my thoughts each day. _

Your father, Samwise.

Frodo wished so much to have seen his father off but he knew deep within that him leaving without saying goodbye was best. Like his father he was not well with saying goodbye and it would have tore at his father so to see him filled with such sadness when he left. Frodo closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of the cool evening air. He then heard soft footsteps falling on the grass. They stopped behind him and he opened his eyes turning around. It was his wife Hanna.

"I thought I would find you here." She replied softly sitting in the grass near Frodo's side.

"My thoughts held me away from sleep." Frodo said looking back to the stars. "I miss him already Hanna. And he has not even been gone a day."

"We all miss him Frodo." Hanna whispered brushing away the curls that had fallen over his face. "It will take some time but once again we shall all be whole."

Frodo turned to Hanna and took her hand in his leaving a gentle kiss upon her skin. He smiled softly drying away the tears from her eyes. 

"That we shall." Frodo replied. "We still have his memory here within our hearts and too his stories and songs." He said placing his hand on his chest.

"We do." Hanna said quietly. "And with them he shall always be here with us, as is the memory of your mother within the garden."

A tear fell from Frodo's eye as he looked to Hanna with a smile upon his face. Her words had always touched his heart for she had a way of speaking them unlike any other and those words alone about his mother would stay with him forever. Frodo then stood to his feet and held his hands out to Hanna helping her up from the ground. He took her within his arms holding her tightly as they both looked into the starlit sky. 

"May your stars shine brightly as they light your way home." Frodo whispered. "Fare the well father, until we meet again."

Frodo looked down to Hanna and she smiled through the tears in her eyes. Frodo drew her close and reached his hand to her cheek drying away her tears.

"Come now." He replied. "It is time I rest. Tomorrow will be the start of a new day."

*******

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon a soft voice was heard humming among the flowers in the garden at Bag End. Golden rays of sun shone upon the dew kissed blossoms as work worn hands gently patted down the soil around freshly planted lilies. Hearing the humming Frodo opened his eyes slowly, listening to the voice outside his window. Frodo looked to Hanna who still lay sleeping soundly at his side as he gently pushed aside the covers. Frodo quietly made his way out of the bed and went to the door. He turned the knob and pulled the door open trying not to make a sound. Frodo crept out of the room and down the hall into the den. There hanging on the hook near the door was a familiar blue cloak mended with many patches and faded with old age. Frodo made his way to the front door opening it slowly as he slipped though it and outside. He walked down the front path and around the western side of Bag End until he could just see the garden in his view. There sitting in the soil was his dear friend Samuel Boffin still humming softly to himself. Frodo quietly walked up the hill to the garden coming to rest near the study window. It was then that Samuel seen Frodo and smiled brightly.

"Hullo Frodo." Samuel said as he brushed dirt off his hands. "I hope I did not wake you coming in so early this morning."

"No Sam, you did not." Frodo replied. "Actually I never heard you come in, it was your singing that woke me from my sleep."

"I'm sorry sir." Samuel said standing up and brushing the soil from his trousers. "I just wanted to come by early and leave a little something in the garden to live among your mother's roses. I thought they would be fitting seeing that they are your father's favorite." Sam then stood aside and held his hand out to the flowers that he planted at the foot of the rose bushes Frodo's mother so loved.

"Lilies." Frodo whispered as a tear came to his eye.

"That they are." Sam said through a smile. "The most lovely ones I found in the Shire. I thought they would remind you of his stories that he told to you and I about his friend from Bree. From what I remember of those tales she seemed fair and sweet such as these flowers are." 

Frodo went to Samuel and placed his hand on his shoulder. He stood at his side looking down into the garden at the flowers as they wavered gently in the wind. He then looked to Sam and smiled. 

"I could not ask for a better friend than you." Frodo replied. "What would I ever do without you?"

Sam passed a soft smile and shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Frodo.

"I'm not really sure what you would do Frodo, but I know you did quite well by yourself long before I came along." Sam replied with a gentle laugh. 

"That I did." Frodo said as he looked back to the garden. The sweet aroma of roses filled the air as the sunlight shone her golden rays upon them. The dew resting on their crimson petals caught the light of the sun casting shimmering reflections onto the lilies below. Frodo's hand fell from Sam's shoulder as a deep sigh passed his lips. He stood silently at the garden's edge thinking of how his life seemed empty now that both his mother and father were gone but peace soon came to his heart as his dear friend spoke his name.

"Frodo?" Sam replied touching Frodo's arm. "Is everything alright?"

Frodo looked over to Sam, placing his hand back on his shoulder as a smile came to his face.

"I'm so glad you are here with me Sam." Frodo replied. "Here when I could use a friend the most."

Sam reached up and patted Frodo's hand. 

"You've done so much for me throughout the years and it is only right that I return the favor."

"Thank you." Frodo replied smiling. "But come now let us go inside and enjoy ourselves a warm breakfast. We can talk more over a plate full of bacon and eggs."

The day passed quickly and soon the moon hung high in the evening sky. The next day came and gone and with it followed many more until three whole years almost came into passing. It was early in the spring of 1485 and Frodo was once again sitting out near the garden under the light of the moon. Samuel was at his side looking into the sky at the stars while he smoked his pipe blowing small smoke rings into the air. He glanced over at Frodo every now and then for he seemed quite unlike himself that day. He seemed to have many thoughts on his mind and he would often start humming the song that his father always sung when he traveled to Bree. Sam sighed deeply and took his pipe away from his lips as he looked to Frodo who was staring down at the ground pulling grass up from around his feet.

"What is troubling you Frodo?" Sam asked softly. "You have not seemed yourself today."

Frodo said nothing at first and then took in a deep breath as he tossed some grass off to his side. 

"Just wishing." Frodo replied. "I was thinking of all the stories that my father had told me while I was a child about the fellowship and of the adventure he had with Mr. Baggins." Frodo looked up from the ground and then to Sam. Frodo sighed and then took his glance back down to the ground.

"A part of me seems to long for an adventure dear Sam." Frodo said quietly. "Something that I can tell my own story about. A story unlike any other."

"Perhaps someday." Sam replied. "But for now we are here in the Shire and there seems to be no better place to be at the moment. Besides, adventures are not my type of thing if you get my meaning. They always make one late for dinner." Sam said with a laugh. 

Frodo laughed and looked up to Sam smiling. 

"Just like you Samuel, always thinking with your stomach!" Frodo replied. "Yet one day we may go off on holiday together and it will turn out to be an adventure that we least expected."

Sam smiled to himself and looked back to the stars as he took another puff from his pipe letting more smoke rings into the air.

"That we may Mr. Frodo." Sam replied looking back to Frodo once more. "That we may."

*******

Two weeks later the rain began to fall and the wind howled into the night as Frodo sat in the den before the fire trying to find sleep. His mind had been full of many dreams that kept him awake hours after his dear Hanna had drifted away. Frodo sat staring at the fire as the soft glow of the flames shone upon his face. Outside the rain could be heard beating against the closed shutters as the wind blew open and closed the front gate. Frodo was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard the front door fly open. At first he thought it was the wind but when he turned around there stood Samuel with the hood of his cloak up over his head standing in the doorway soaking wet with rain. Samuel quickly closed the door and then bent over resting his hands upon his knees as he tried to catch his breath. 

"What has happened to bring you here at such an hour?" Frodo replied as he jumped to his feet running up to Samuel. He tried in vain to get the words he wanted to say past his lips and they finally came as he took in a deep breath.

"They called for your father." Sam gasped. "In Gondor, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They sent a rider here to seek him." Sam said looking up at Frodo.

"My father?" Frodo replied with a look of confusion. "Did they not get word that he had left for the Havens?" 

"I fear they did not." Sam said still trying to catch his breath. "The rider stopped at my place asking where he may find Mr. Gamgee and I told him that his son lives at Bag End and he said no, that he was looking for Samwise Gamgee. Then I said to him that he had gone away years ago and that he would never return. That is when he told me to pass the message on to you. He says that King Elessar bids your father to come to Gondor for Merry and Pippin are old in age and their time is nearing. They wished to see your father before they passed"

"Where is the rider now?" Frodo asked.

"Not quite sure." Sam replied. "When I went back inside to fetch my cloak he disappeared."

Just then Frodo heard a soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and seen Hanna standing in the den with a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"What has happened?" Hanna replied noticing Sam standing at Frodo's side. "I heard voices and it woke me from my sleep. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not." Frodo replied as Hanna came near. "Remember my father's friends Merry and Pippin."

"I remember." Hanna said softly.

"Their time is nearing and they sent word that they wished to see my father. They never got my letter saying that he had gone away, never meaning to come back." Frodo replied.

"What now Frodo?" Sam replied taking down his hood. "How can we get word to them now that the rider has left?"

Frodo looked to Hanna whose eyes were filled with tears. Deep within she knew what Frodo was going to say and her heart wished that it wasn't so.

"I will have to go there myself." Frodo replied. "Many years have gone by since I last traveled that road with my father yet I pray my memory will not fail me. The journey will be long, but there is no other way."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Sam yelled without a moment's hesitation. "You should not have to go on this journey alone."

Frodo smiled and shook his head with a soft laugh.

"You do amaze me dear Sam." Frodo replied. "After all that talk of not wanting to leave the Shire and here you are more than willing to go off with me on a long journey to Gondor."

"Aye." Sam said with a laugh. "I do surprise myself now and then."

"Then it is settled." Frodo replied. "We shall leave with the coming morn."

*******

As the sun rose with the coming dawn Frodo opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them with the palms of his hands. When he took his hands away he seen Samuel sitting in the rocking chair near the bed with his hand resting up against his head. He was fast asleep. Frodo then noticed that Hanna was no where in the room. He reached over to Sam and tapped him on the arm waking him from sleep.

"Have you seen Hanna?" Frodo asked as Sam opened his eyes.

"Can't say that I have." Sam replied as he stretched and yawned. "But I did hear some noise out in the kitchen earlier. She may have woken before the both of us."

"Maybe." Frodo said pushing aside the covers. "Get yourself woke up now Sam, once we have had our breakfast I will be setting out." Frodo then jumped out of bed and walked out into the hall. He peered down the hallway into the den and a smile came to his face. Hanna was sitting in his chair sleeping with two bags resting in her lap. Frodo went into the den and stood before her watching as she slept. Her hands were resting over the bags and her hair had fallen out of its tie letting her auburn curls fall over her face. The smell of sweet bread filled the air as Frodo realized that she had been baking and packing their bags for them before they woke. Frodo then took the bags down from her lap and Hanna woke with a deep sigh.

"Hullo." Hanna whispered seeing Frodo standing before her. "Has the sun rose already?"

"That it has." Frodo said as he pushed Hanna's curls away from her face and behind her ear. He smiled and took her hands in his holding them tight.

"Thank you for packing." Frodo said as he helped Hanna up from the chair. "That was very sweet of you."

"Glad to help." Hanna said through a smile. "I thought it would save you some time." Hanna then embraced Frodo tightly resting her head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so." Hanna whispered. "You will be gone for months."

"They will pass quickly." Frodo said putting his hand on Hanna's chin lifting her head so her eyes met his. "I will come home, I promise you. I am not going to stay away."

Tears filled Hanna's soft green eyes as Frodo kissed her gently on her brow pulling her close to his beating heart. She listened to his heartbeat as she thought of the days ahead that she would fill with worry until Frodo was safe within her arms once more. She then looked up to Frodo and seen that his eyes too were filled with tears. She reached up and dried them away as a thin smile passed over her lips.

"Let me go and get breakfast ready for you and Sam." Hanna replied. "The days ahead will be long and you should not leave on an empty stomach."

Frodo smiled brightly as he gently caressed Hanna's cheek before she walked away into the kitchen. He sighed deeply as she disappeared around the corner. Indeed the days ahead were going to be long but the vision of her smiling face would keep him going on forever.

After breakfast Samuel left for home as Hanna quietly packed some bread and meat for the long journey ahead. She then went to the study and there found Frodo standing before the open window holding a cloak in his hands. Hanna came to his side and gently brushed the back of his neck with her fingers. Frodo turned and looked at Hanna as tears fell down his sun-kissed cheeks. 

"I found this in my closet. It was hidden away on the shelf under some old shirts." Frodo said softly looking back out the window. "It's my father's cloak. The one given to him while he was in Lothlorien. There was a note pinned to it."

"What did it say?" Hanna asked. Frodo then handed her a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the words aloud that were written in his father's hand.

__

To wear when you at last set out on an adventure of your own.

"He knew one day that you too would long to have your own tale to tell such as his." Hanna said as she came around Frodo standing in front of him. She took the cloak from his hands and draped it over his shoulders letting it fall behind him. Hanna then fastened it around his neck with the silver-green leaf shaped broach that was pinned to the cloak near Frodo's shoulder. She then pulled his hair out from under the hood and looked deep into his eyes smiling.

"I will be here waiting when you return Frodo." Hanna said as she left a kiss upon his cheek. "I will miss you."

"And I you." Frodo replied drawing Hanna close. It was then when Sam came into the room gently tapping on the open door.

"Sorry to disturb you Frodo, but all is ready." Sam muttered. "The ponies are saddled and out at the front gate loaded up and ready to go."

"Thank you Sam." Frodo said as looked down into Hanna's eyes. He then took her hand in his and walked with her into the den and out the front door as Sam followed behind. Frodo made his way down the front path and stopped at the gate. Sam stood silently at his side as Frodo brought Hanna's hand to his lips leaving on it a gentle kiss. 

"I shall be home in four months." Frodo replied. "Keep yourself well while I am away and know that you will be in my thoughts every waking moment." Frodo then dried the tears from her eyes as he gently touched her cheek. She brought her hand to his and pressed it to her lips.

"You shall be with me always." Hanna said through her tears. "From the dawning of the morn till the rising of the moon." Frodo took Hanna into his arms embracing her tightly before letting her go as he left a kiss upon her brow. He then made his way through the gate and sat himself on his pony. Sam then turned to follow but Hanna took him by the arm.

"Promise me you will look after him Samuel and bring him safely home." Hanna whispered.

"I promise." Sam said trying to hold back his own tears. "I shall let nothing happen to him while we are away." 

Hanna then took Sam's hands in hers and grasped them tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered as she brought his hands to her lips. She kissed them gently and then let them fall from her grasp. Sam smiled and then turned away walking through the gate and to his pony. He climbed on his pony's back taking the reins in his hands. Frodo then clapped his reins together turning his pony to the eastern path out of Hobbiton. Hanna stood at the front gate, tears falling down her weary face as she watched Frodo and Sam go down the path until they faded away over the hill in the light of the shimmering sun.

*******

Two days later as the sun was beginning to fall below the horizon, Frodo and Sam arrived at the west gate of Bree. There they were greeted by the guard and let inside. They both made their way down the street through town stopping at the stables where they left their ponies for the night. They then went to the Prancing Pony Inn where they planned to stay for the evening. Frodo opened the door letting Sam inside before him. This was the first time that Samuel had been to Bree and the first time he had been around the big folk. Sam stood close to Frodo following him closely as he walked towards the front desk near the common room. There standing at the desk was a tall dark haired man laughing with a fellow customer while he dried freshly washed mugs. Frodo went to the desk and kicked it with his foot so he would be noticed. The man then turned around and leaned over the desk with a stern look on his face but it soon turned to a smile when he noticed who it was.

"Why if it isn't Frodo!" The man said putting down his mug. He came around the desk and stood before Frodo taking his small hands in his.

"What brings you here dear friend? So many years have passed since I last seen you here with your father." 

"That they have Aldamar." Frodo replied softly. "Too many years. I never meant to stay away so long dear friend." 

"So where is the old rascal?" Aldamar replied looking around. "Did he come with?"

"Nay." Frodo whispered. "He sailed over the sea a few years ago never meaning to return."

"I am sorry to hear such news." Aldamar said as he let go of Frodo's hands. "Such sad news indeed…but who is this here, this shy young lad hiding behind you."

Frodo laughed to himself and looked over his shoulder at Sam who had his hood pulled down over his face.

"That is Sam, Samuel Boffin to be more exact. He has not been away from the Shire nor had the pleasure of being around the big folk. He'll open up once you get an ale in him." Frodo replied.

"Ale!" Sam shouted taking down his hood. "You never told me they served drink at this inn!"

"It must have slipped my mind." Frodo said turning to Aldamar with a wink. "But anyway, it is nice to see you again after all this time. Ten years must have slipped by since I last came here with my father."

"I do believe it has been that long." Aldamar said looking into the common room. "Come now, sit before the fire so you can warm yourselves. I'll get you both an ale and then we can sit and talk among ourselves until you find the need for rest. It has been some time since I've been able to have a good chat with old friends!" Aldamar then led Frodo and Sam to the common room where he sat them in two wooden chairs near the fire. He soon returned with two mugs of ale handing the larger of the two to Sam.

"Since Frodo let it slip his mind that we served ale, I thought this would make it up to you." Aldamar chuckled as Samuel took the mug in his hands. The creamy froth rolled over the top of the mug and down Sam's hands as he put the pint to his lips taking in a deep drink. Frodo laughed as Sam's face disappeared into the mug until it was finally drained dry. Frodo then looked back to Aldamar who was sitting on a stool in front of the fire. Aldamar took a pipe from his pocket and lit it taking in small puffs as he looked out into the crowd that had gathered in the Pony.

"So what brings you to Bree at this time of year Frodo?" Aldamar asked as he drew his pipe away from his lips.

"We're on our way to pay a visit to some old friends of my father. I believe he had told you of them on one of his many visits. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"That he had!" Aldamar replied. "They have been here on a few occasions with your father. If I remember correctly Mr. Took is quite fond of his pints. But it has been some time since I seen them here. Is everything well?"

"I wish it was." Frodo replied. "King Elessar sent word last night that they are nearing their time. They called for my father but they do not know he has left. That is why Sam and I are riding to Gondor."

Sam looked up from his empty mug hearing his name. He turned to Aldamar and seen that the smile was slowly fading from his face as he looked around the room cautiously. 

"There have been foul happenings south of here." Aldamar said quietly leaning close to Frodo and Sam. "Three men alone were found dead and five others wounded by arrows in just the last few months. All I shall say to you is keep to the south road and never steer away from it at any cost. The road is well guarded but if you fall away from it you will be on your own."

Sam looked to Frodo his face full of fear. 

"I know the road well." Frodo replied softly looking back to Aldamar. "Many years have gone by since I last traveled that way with my father but I will do all I must to save myself and Samuel from harm."

"Your father taught you well dear Frodo." Aldamar replied. "If it was not my place to stay here at the inn I would go with you but since my father Rowin has passed my grandfather's inn is now under my care."

"I understand." Frodo replied. "We will take care to stay to the road and I shall send word to you and my dear Hanna once we reach Gondor."

"Then take care and travel well!" Aldamar replied standing up from his stool. "I should take my business back to the front desk for the night. I will be awaiting your arrival here at the inn along your journey back home!" Aldamar said raising his mug to Frodo as he walked away. Frodo then looked back to Sam. His face was full of worry. 

"Fine mess we seem to have landed ourselves in." Sam said with a sigh. "Just our luck to be heading that way. 

Right out of the frying pan and into the fire I say. I sure hope you know what you're getting us into." Sam replied looking inside his empty mug.

"All we have to do is stay to the path. In no time at all we will be riding into Gondor safe from all harm."

"I hope so." Sam muttered into his mug. 

"Come now Sam." Frodo replied putting his hand on Sam's back. "You shall see. Let us go to our rooms and rest. We will head out first thing in the morning after breakfast."

Frodo then stood up and made his way through the common room with Sam following slowly behind. Deep within Sam was beginning to wonder if following Frodo was such a good idea after all.

In the morning a soft knock came upon Sam and Frodo's door of their room at the inn. Sam opened his eyes and looked to the bed next to him. He sat up quickly looking all around seeing that Frodo was no where in the room. He then heard a faint mumble come from the floor and he leaned over the side of his bed. There lying on the floor between the two beds was Frodo. He had a pillow pulled over his head and his blanket wrapped tightly around him. Sam laughed to himself and came down from the bed going to the door. He opened it and found Aldamar standing there smiling brightly.

"Good morning to you Samuel." Aldamar replied. "I hope that I have not woken you."

"You did." Sam said quietly. "But it was for the better. If you had not come along I may have slept the day away in the comfort of that bed." Samuel laughed.

Aldamar smiled and looked into the room.

"Is Frodo awake yet. I wished to see him before you set out." 

"Not yet." Samuel said looking back to the beds. "It seems he had quite a rough night. I found him lying on the floor between the beds when you came knocking. He was talking to himself a moment ago but I should wake him. He hates missing breakfast as much as I do." Sam laughed.

"Does he now." Aldamar replied coming into the room. He then walked towards the beds stopping at the foot of them. He smiled seeing Frodo lying on the floor still mumbling in his sleep. Aldamar bent down and took hold of Frodo's foot giving him a quick tug. Frodo sat up quickly looking all around his eyes open wide. Sam burst into laughter seeing the look on his dear friend's face as Aldamar jolted him from his sleep.

"Come now Frodo you have slept the whole day away!" Aldamar replied amid the tears of his laughter. "Why you have missed breakfast!" 

"And second breakfast too!" Sam added with a hearty laugh.

Frodo looked up at Aldamar and then to Sam who was smiling brightly. The look of surprise soon came away from his face and a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Why you two, I should skin you both!" Frodo replied shaking his fist at Sam and Aldamar. He then stood up throwing his pillow and blanket back up onto the bed. "Miss breakfast bah!" Frodo mumbled looking out the window. "The sun isn't that high in the sky."

"That look!" Sam laughed as he came to Frodo. "It surely put a smile on my face at the start of the day!"

"That it did!" Aldamar replied putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "It was just a bit of fun. You have not missed breakfast nor second breakfast at all. I just wanted to come by to bid you farewell before you set off."

"That was kind of you." Frodo replied. He then looked to Sam shaking his finger at him. "But next time he means to wake me like that I should expect a fair warning from you!" Frodo laughed.

"Aye." Sam said as he blushed. "But it was a lovely start to bring to our long journey ahead."

"It was." Frodo replied. "Some time has passed since I seen you laugh as you just did. I can only imagine the look on my face when I jumped from my sleep." 

Aldamar smiled and put his hands on Frodo and Sam's shoulders. 

"Well I must bid you farewell now dear friends." Aldamar replied. "Take care and may you ride safely to Gondor."

"Your words will comfort us on the way." Frodo replied. He then reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He held it in his hands for a moment and then handed it to Aldamar.

"Can you see that this gets to Hanna. Tell her that I will send word once we arrive in Gondor." 

"I shall send it this afternoon." Aldamar replied.

"Thank you dear friend." Frodo said taking Aldamar's hand in his. "We will return to the Pony while on our journey home."

"I shall see you then." Aldamar replied placing his other hand over Frodo's. He then let his hand go and made his way to the door. "Until we meet again." Aldamar said looking back to Frodo and Sam. Aldamar then left the room. Sam looked to Frodo and a deep sigh passed his lips.

"So this is it." Sam replied. "The first day of our journey."

"That it is." Frodo said looking to Sam. "That it is."

*******

Early that afternoon Sam went to the stables for the ponies while Frodo looked through his maps in their room marking out the path that they would take. It had been some time since he last traveled down the south road with his father but the way still seemed close in his mind. Frodo drew a line down the map from Bree to Minas Tirith where Merry and Pippin were with King Elessar. He then began figuring on the map how many days would pass before they arrived in Gondor. Sam then came into the room startling Frodo as he came to his side.

"All is ready for us to leave." Sam said softly. "A rider just left for Hobbiton with your letter to Hanna. It should arrive in two days."

"Thank you Sam." Frodo said as he began tapping his pen against his face. He stared down at the map lying on his bed and then folded it up placing it in his pocket.

"What is on your mind?" Sam asked as Frodo got up off the bed.

"Many things dear Sam." Frodo replied as he placed his cloak around his shoulders. He clasped the broach at his neck and then reached down for his pack on the floor. He slung it over his shoulder and began walking to the door. Sam picked his bag up off a nearby chair and quickly made his way to Frodo as he walked down the hall.

"It will be about a five week ride Sam." Frodo said quietly once Sam came in stride with him. "Are you sure you want to follow me all the way to Gondor?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. He sighed deeply and then looked to Frodo.

"I am sure." Sam replied. "Besides I made a promise."

"A promise?" Frodo said coming to a stop.

Sam continued walking and then turned around when he noticed Frodo no longer at his side.

"Yes." Sam whispered. "Hanna made me promise that I would look after you and bring you home safe and I could not refuse."

Frodo smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. He went to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"And I thank you for making that promise to her and to me." Frodo replied.

"It is the least I could do." Sam replied with a smile. "Besides, you should not have to go all this way alone."

"You are such a dear friend to me Sam." Frodo said patting his shoulder. "But let us go now. The day is passing and our journey has yet to begin!" 

Frodo and Sam left the Pony and rode out onto the south road for nearly eight hours before they came to rest. The sun had long ago fallen below the horizon and the soft glow of the moon now filled the evening sky. Frodo and Sam made their way to the side of the path where they made camp beneath the large flowing branches of a willow tree. Sam had already begun a fire and he had gone to his pony to fetch some pans that Frodo had brought along so he could make some bacon and eggs for a late night supper. When he came back he found Frodo sitting close to the fire poking at it with a long stick as he watched small burning embers fly high into the night sky. Sam came and placed a pan on the fire and filled it with some eggs. He then sat next to Frodo watching as their meal cooked upon the fire.

"I've been wondering about something." Sam began. "Why was it that I found you on the floor when I woke this morning. It is unlike you to fall out of bed Frodo."

Sam looked at Frodo and he seemed to be staring into the fire lost in thought.

"Frodo?" Sam whispered tapping him on the shoulder.

Frodo turned to Sam and sighed deeply and then looked back to the fire.

"My night was restless Sam." Frodo replied. "It was filled with many dreams. Horrible dreams. Ones I dare not wish to relive again." Frodo said looking to Sam. He then looked back to the fire poking at it once more. Sam sat in silence not knowing what to say. He then glanced back at the eggs and stirred them quickly adding some bacon into the pan. Frodo appeared to weigh heavy with thoughts but Sam dared not to ask him what they were. He knew Frodo had more than enough on his mind already and it was not his place to bring to mind those dreams again. Soon supper was ready and Sam filled up a plate handing it to Frodo.

"Here you are." Sam replied. "It's not much but it will fill you for the evening."

Frodo smiled and took his plate quickly eating every spoonful to be had. He then put the plate down on the ground beside him and looked up to the stars.

"You suppose he is looking at the same stars tonight?" Frodo whispered.

"Perhaps." Sam said as he too sat his empty plate on the ground. "Your father gazed upon the stars on many nights just as you are now."

"It seems hard to imagine that here we are, you and I on the road to Gondor. Off on an adventure of our own." Frodo said with a sigh. "Only our adventure will not bring as great a story as my father's." 

"You never know." Sam said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "There is still much road left to travel and many more people to see along the way. You can not tell what the days ahead will hold."

A smile came to Frodo's face as he took in a deep breath.

"Well put Samuel." Frodo replied. "Yet no matter the outcome a story will be at hand to tell on those rainy nights by the fire."

"Aye." Sam said with a laugh. "And much laughter will come of the part where Aldamar took hold of your leg!"

"That it will!" Frodo chuckled. "Much laughter indeed."

Sam smiled brightly as he pulled his blanket tight around his shoulders to hold out the crisp night air. He looked back to the sky at the stars that were now shining brightly in the heavens above. Frodo took his gaze away from the sky and looked down to the ground with a deep sigh. His mind was clouded with the thoughts of his dreams from the night before. Sam's mind too was full of many thoughts only his came with the wonder of what the days ahead would bring. He had never been away from home in all his years living in the Shire and he was as happy as a young child would be on his birthday. Sam took in a deep breath and turned to Frodo who was still looking down at the ground lost in thought. The smile soon came away from Sam's face as he looked upon his dear old friend.

"What is troubling you Frodo? It is unlike you to keep to yourself." Sam said softly.

"Just thinking." Frodo replied. "About those dreams Sam. They seemed so real to me but I know it was just my mind playing tricks."

Sam sat quietly as Frodo slowly looked up from the ground. Frodo looked to the burning fire seeming to lose himself within the warm glow it cast upon his face. He then sighed deeply looking over to Sam.

"Something happened Sam. On the way to Gondor. It is all dark to me now but something drew us away from the road. We were gone. Gone for some time. Hanna became worried with fear and she came for us. Looking for us Sam. She never found us and then she was lost. Lost forever." Frodo said as his voice trailed off to a whisper.

Sam's eyes grew large as his heart pounded within his chest. He could not think of a word to say. Indeed the vision of his dreams was enough to drive one to madness if they were to be true but he prayed they were only what they seemed, a dream.

"I can not lie and say that I was not worried leaving on such a long journey. It has been some time since I last traveled this far with my father but my heart weighs heavy knowing Hanna is alone, without me by her side."

"All will be well." Sam replied. "Time shall pass quickly and we will be home again before you know it."

"That it shall." Frodo sighed. "And soon enough I will be home once again."

Sam smiled and patted Frodo on the shoulder.

"Forget about those thoughts Frodo. We should rest now. Tomorrow is yet another day." Sam whispered as he lay down on his blanket on the ground. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight Sam." Frodo replied watching as Sam slowly drifted off to sleep. Frodo looked up to the stars once again as a deep sigh passed his lips. He sat awake for hours gazing into the night sky before finally lying down near the fire losing himself within a peaceful sleep. 

*******

Three weeks soon passed by as Sam and Frodo came to the southern edge of the Misty Mountains near the Gap of Rohan. Sam was in awe at the beauty of the mountains as he looked up to their glorious snow covered peeks. Golden shades of orange and amber shone upon the mountain as the sun began to slowly fall down the sky. Frodo smiled as he looked at Sam who dried tears of happiness from his eyes. In all of his days Samuel never thought he would see the world beyond the Shire and here he was riding along the foot of glorious mountains that none in his family had ever seen. Frodo was beginning to tire for they had been riding for eight hours without a bit of rest or a bite to eat. Soon a large tree came into view that was surrounded by large fallen rocks from the mountainside. It was the perfect place to set camp for the night. He stopped in the path and came down off his pony and then went to Sam helping him down from his. They both walked to the tree with their ponies where Frodo took both sets of reins tying them to a low branch. Sam then began searching for some wood to start a fire while Frodo rolled out their blankets near the tree. Frodo sat down on his blanket and began rubbing the small of his back with the palm of his hand. Sam then came throwing the logs and sticks he had found on the ground and began making a circle out of stones in which to start the fire. He looked over at Frodo as he arranged the stones and smiled shaking his head.

"Riding starting to get to your hind side." Sam laughed as he began placing the sticks inside the stone circle.

"It is." Frodo replied smiling. He then lay down on his blanket stretching his arms high above his head. Sam started the fire and then came to the tree sitting on his blanket next to Frodo.

"Only two more weeks Sam." Frodo replied folding his arms under his head. "Then we shall finally arrive in Minas Tirith."

"It can not come soon enough." Sam laughed as he opened his pack taking out a pan and a loaf of sweet bread. He cut two slices from the bread handing one to Frodo and keeping the other for himself. Sam took a bite of the bread and then stood up from the ground. He went to the ponies and took down the large bag that held all their food. He took out some sausages and tomatoes and picked a few mushrooms that grew near the tree. He went back to the fire and sat down near Frodo slicing them up and putting them into the pan. He then placed the pan on the fire and watched as they slowly began to cook. The sky was starting to turn dark as the sun finally fell out of sight and Frodo sat up looking out to the road that still lay ahead. It seemed as if they had been gone for months but the days were finally starting to go by steadily. Just then Frodo heard something behind him and he turned around quickly. Sam was still sitting next to the fire and he too was looking down the road they just traveled.

"What was that?" Sam whispered looking over at Frodo. Frodo held his hand up and put his finger to his lips. Sam became still looking all around trying to listen for another noise. All was silent but then another snap was heard close by. Frodo turned to the sound and listened.

"It is like the sound of twigs giving beneath ones feet." Sam replied faintly. 

They both listened for quite some time for another sound but one never came. Frodo then turned away from his glance and looked back at Sam.

"I have had a feeling as though someone has been following us Sam." Frodo said leaning over to Samuel. "I did not want to say a word fearing I would worry you but now I feel as though it may be true."

"But who?" Sam asked as he took the pan off the fire. He spooned some of the contents onto two plates and handed one to Frodo.

"I am not sure." Frodo replied as he put a few mushrooms into his mouth. "I know of no one who would want to follow us." Frodo then looked back down the road. All was silent once more. He finished everything on his plate setting it down near the fire. Frodo then stood to his feet and walked towards the path looking down it both ways. The moon was now in the sky and the stars were beginning to shine in the sky. Frodo sighed deeply and looked back to Sam who sat near the fire with his blanket pulled around him. He went back to Sam and sat near the fire throwing in a few small twigs. 

"Rest now Sam." Frodo replied. "I will keep watch tonight. It seems as though we may need to keep a watchful eye on the road before us."

"But what of you?" Sam said as he lay down next to the fire. "You shall need your rest too."

"I will rest when I can." Frodo said softly. "You should not worry yourself about me Samuel. Goodnight and sleep well dear friend."

"Goodnight." Sam replied quietly. His heart raced in his chest as he lay there watching Frodo stare off into the distance listening for the faintest sound. Sam took in a deep breath and reluctantly closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

Sam slowly opened his eyes as a soft rain began to fall. It was morning and the fire had long faded with the passing night. Frodo was lying on the ground across from Sam having finally given into sleep. Sam sighed deeply and sat up looking off into the western sky. He seemed to see something standing far off in this distance. He rubbed his eyes and then looked again wondering if his eyes deceived him. Indeed there was a figure on horseback standing along the distant horizon. Sam quickly scurried over to Frodo and shook him waking him from sleep.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Sam whispered as he shook his arm. "Wake up!"

Frodo opened his eyes and sat up quickly realizing that he had fallen asleep.

"Confound you Samuel what is the matter with you!" Frodo yelled grabbing his arm. Sam said nothing but pointed off into the west, as his eyes grew large with fear. Frodo turned around slowly and his heart quickened in his chest as he seen the figure in the distance. Frodo and Sam both sat still for some time wondering if the figure be friend or foe but it did not move. Frodo leaned back towards Sam as he slowly took his blanket up from the ground.

"Get your things and go back to the ponies. Let them loose and ride ahead down the path." Frodo whispered.

"I can't leave you!" Sam replied grabbing at Frodo's arm.

"Go now!" Frodo snapped shaking him away. "I will catch up with you soon enough."

Sam quickly gathered up his blanket and pan and then ran over to his pony. He untied the reins watching as Frodo slowly made his way up from the ground and over to him. Sam climbed up on his pony and turned him towards the path that lay ahead. Frodo took the reins to his own pony and walked to the path with Sam at his side.

"Ride hard Sam!" Frodo replied slapping the hind end of Samuel's pony. The pony reared up and bolted away down the path as Frodo quickly climbed onto his own pony's back. He turned towards the figure and seen that it was moving in his direction. Frodo held his hand to his belt where he kept his small knife as he slowly backed away down the path. He could hear Sam yelling his name far off in the distance as the figure quickly began riding towards him. Frodo snapped the reins and his pony reared up taking off down the path. Frodo's heart pounded within his chest for he knew his small pony could never outrun the horse and the rider behind him. He looked behind him as he rode and seen the rider growing closer to him. He turned back and looked ahead seeing Sam just ahead. Sam had finally brought his pony to a slow gallop and he was reaching back to Frodo as he rode towards him. Frodo pressed his pony on trying to catch up to him. It was then that Sam yelled out to Frodo as the rider finally drew near to his side.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed as the rider galloped around Frodo stopping in front of his pony. His horse let out a shrill yell causing Frodo's pony to rear up. Frodo clung to its mane to keep from falling to the ground. Sam quickly pulled back on his pony's reins stopping in the path far ahead of Frodo. Frodo then turned his pony away from the path and began riding off towards the northeast.

"Frodo no!" Sam shouted into the pouring rain as the rider took off after Frodo. Sam slapped his reins together and bolted off after them falling away from the south road.

"Stay to the road!" Frodo yelled looking back seeing Sam following behind him. Sam rode hard coming around the rider and up to Frodo's side following him towards a distant forest shadowed in the fog of the morning rain. They continued to press on keeping ahead of the rider until they at last came into the dark forest. Frodo's pony reared up as they came into the wood knocking him off his back before galloping away. Sam quickly jumped from his pony running to Frodo's side. Frodo sat up holding his shoulder as he looked out through the trees. The rider was just now coming through the clearing. 

"Quickly now, to your feet." Sam said helping Frodo up from the ground. "That rider is still behind us!" Sam then went for his pony but found that he had bolted away with Frodo's. 

"What now Frodo." Sam replied clinging tightly to his friend. 

"Just run Sam." Frodo said through clenched teeth as he tried to hide the burning pain within his shoulder.

Sam grabbed Frodo's arm tightly and began running off into the forest towards the light in a distant clearing. They both looked behind them watching as the rider came closer upon them. The sound of the horse's hooves beating upon the ground echoed into Sam's chest as he ran as fast as he could pulling Frodo along behind him. Soon he came to the clearing and he ran through the trees coming out on the eastern edge of the forest. There they came to the bank of a fast moving river that ran along the edge of the forest to the south. Frodo stopped as the rain poured down around him trying to catch his breath. Sam looked back and seen the rider at the outer edge of the forest reaching behind his back. Sam took hold of Frodo's arm urging him to go on. Sam glanced back into the wood once again only to see the rider putting an arrow into a bow and pulling it taught aiming it straight at Frodo. Sam yelled out pushing Frodo aside just as the rider released his grip on the bow. Frodo fell to the ground and looked up just to see Sam get struck by the arrow and fall back down the riverbank. 

"Sam!" Frodo screamed reaching out to him as he sank beneath the water in the river below. Frodo stood to his feet and ran down the bank jumping into the quickly moving stream. Once Frodo came above the water he looked down the stream and seen Sam's hand sticking out above the water as he was quickly swept away. Frodo swam as fast as he could towards Sam catching him by the arm as his head came above the water one more time. Frodo held onto Sam as the current pulled them further downstream until they came to a large tree that had fallen onto the bank. As they went by Frodo reached out his hand taking hold of a branch that was resting in the water. He began pulling himself and Sam out of the water and onto the shore. Sam was gasping for air as Frodo lay him down in the grass. Sam coughed up some water and took in a deep breath as he clutched at the arrow that stuck out from his right shoulder.

"Leave it for now." Frodo said pulling his hand away. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Frodo as a faint smile drew across his lips.

"Maybe I should have learned to swim." Sam laughed softly. 

Frodo smiled as Sam tried to cover his pain with laughter. He knelt down on the ground beside Sam and opened his shirt to examine the wound. It was deep. Just then Sam's eyes grew large and he reached up pointing behind Frodo. Frodo quickly swung around just as a large shadow came down upon him knocking him to the ground. He remembered nothing more.

*******

The rain was falling outside as a fire was lit to light the darkened night. The warm glow of the fire cast long shadows upon the walls of Bag End as Hanna sat down in Frodo's chair holding a folded piece of paper in her hand. It was Frodo's letter. The one he had written for her while he was in Bree. Her hands trembled and tears fell down her face as she opened the letter reading it once again. While she read the front door opened and closed softly as a figure came inside wearing a brown cloak soaking wet with rain. Hanna, hearing the door open, looked up and dropped the letter to the floor as she ran towards the door her face wet with tears.

"My son!" Hanna yelled as she fell into his outstretched arms. "My dear Holfast, I am so glad to see you!"

He pulled her in close kissing her brow as she buried her head in his chest crying tears of joy. 

"Why did you not call for me sooner, mother?" Holfast replied softly. "I was only but a two days ride from home."

"I did not want to worry you." Hanna said looking up at her son. "Many years have went by since your father last traveled so far. Twenty-three years in fact. He has not gone away since you were born. But I have had this ill feeling that something has happened. Many of my nights have been filled with visions of your father not returning." 

Holfast sighed deeply and took down his hood shaking the water from his cloak. He took it off and walked into the den hanging it on the back of a chair in front of the fire. He then noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor and he picked it up.

"That is the letter he sent." Hanna replied coming over to Holfast. "It came to me five weeks ago."

"May I?" Holfast asked looking at his mother. She nodded and he began reading the words aloud.

_My Dear Hanna,_

I am here now in Bree resting within my room with Samuel sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine. I have been kept from sleep with horrid dreams after learning that the south road is not the fairest one to be traveling at this time. Many foul happenings have been noted along the road but I shall do all I can to make the journey without any harm to myself or Sam. I have figured that our journey will be a five week ride. I shall send word to you once we have arrived in Gondor. You are in my thoughts my dear and remember that you are always with me.

Frodo

When Holfast finished he folded the letter and handed it back to his mother. She took it in her hand and sighed deeply as her son sat down in a chair.

"You say five weeks have passed since the letter came to you." Holfast replied looking to the fire.

"That they have." Hanna replied as she sat down next to Holfast.

"When did he leave?" Holfast asked looking to his mother. 

"The twentieth of April I believe." Hanna said with a sigh. "The letter came to me five days later. I wanted to tell you that he had gone but I knew you would want to run after him to go along on the journey. If my heart did not trouble me I would have not told you of your father leaving until you came back home from your aunt Elanor's."

Holfast was silent for a moment and then he began muttering something to himself.

"It is now the first of June and add another five weeks…" Holfast whispered. "We should hear word from him by the end of this month." Holfast said loudly. "If he is in Gondor now it may take a rider five weeks to reach the Shire with word he is there. All we can do is wait and pray that father and Sam make it safe to Gondor." 

Hanna reached over to Holfast and took his hand in hers. She was still trembling and Holfast took his mothers hand holding it tightly. He looked over to her and smiled drying away the tears that were still falling down her face.

"Do not worry yourself." Holfast whispered. "He is safe and will return. You shall see. Before you know it he will be walking through that door with Samuel at his side."

"That is what I am hoping." Hanna said softly as she looked into the fire while it cast a warm glow upon her face. "Your father and Samuel safe at home where they belong."

*******

The sun was just starting to come over the horizon as Frodo slowly opened his eyes. His head swam with pain as he put his hand to his eyes to block away the sun. Just then he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Frodo wondered if he was dreaming or if he had passed on but when he took his hand away from his eyes, the brightness of the sun fell away revealing Samuel sitting on a chair next to his bed. Frodo sat up quickly looking all around trying to grasp a sense of where he was or how much time had passed since he was struck on the head. He looked over to Sam and he smiled as he sat up from his chair.

"We are safe now." Sam replied as he came to Frodo's side. "We are in Edoras. The capitol city of the Horsemen of Rohan."

"Edoras?" Frodo mumbled as a man came into the room. 

"Yes, Edoras." The man replied as he went up to Sam. "You have been here for two weeks now Frodo. You and Sam were found by our riders about a week ago.

"A week ago?" Frodo muttered. "I have no memory after being struck on the head. What happened out there?"

"Well…" Sam began. "After you were struck on the head that rider was about to come after me when I heard something. I am not sure what it was but it scared him off it did. You were out cold so I started carrying you back to the south road. I don't know how much time passed but I remember seeing some riders on horseback along the road and I started calling out to them. It was then that I felt faint and the last thing I remember was Baradur here lifting me up onto his horse." Sam said looking up to the man standing at his side.

"Sam's will to carry you all the way he did was a wonder to us all." Baradur replied putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "When we found the two of you he was weak for he had lost much blood. The arrow was still in his shoulder but the wound was tended when he was brought here. It has now begun to heal as has your own."

"My own?" Frodo asked looking to Sam.

"You had quite a cut to your forehead Frodo." Baradur replied. "The wound was cleaned and bandaged but I am afraid that it will leave quite a large scar my friend."

Frodo reached up to his forehead and above his left eye he felt a bandage tightly wrapped around his head. He took his hand away and sighed deeply as he looked over to the open window. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear and blue. He then looked to Sam who was now sitting back in his chair. 

"What of that rider?" Frodo replied. "Was he found?"

"Not yet. We had been searching for him months before you came across him." Baradur sighed. "He is Caldamar. He suffers from a madness of the brain after his father was killed many years ago. He has been wandering this country seeking to kill all who cross his path. He will be found and put to death for all those he has slain."

Frodo sighed and looked down to his hands as they lay trembling in his lap.

"What of the rest of our journey?" Frodo replied looking up to Baradur. "Will it be safe?"

"When it is at your will I shall ride with you so no fear will be in you along the way." Baradur replied. 

"We are traveling to Minas Tirith." Frodo muttered. "To see the aging friends of my father. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"I know them well." Baradur replied. "Their names are often spoken of throughout Gondor. It would be an honor if you allow me to accompany you on your journey there."

"That you may." Frodo replied. He looked back out the window and sighed deeply. 

"Six weeks have now passed." Frodo replied softly. "I must send word to Hanna to tell her I am well. If I wait until we reach Minas Tirith too much time will have passed by and she may worry."

"I shall send a rider at once." Baradur replied. "What is the message you wish to send?"

"Tell her I shall be home soon and that she is in my thoughts." Frodo whispered. He then glanced over at Sam and smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. 

"Anything more?" Baradur asked quietly.

"And tell her thank you, for Sam held to his promise." Frodo replied.

"So shall it be." Baradur replied as he bowed low bidding farewell to Frodo and Sam. He then left the room passing the message on to his fastest rider as he soon set out under the ever rising sun. 

*******

Four days soon passed and on the twelfth of June Frodo and Sam began on their journey to Minas Tirith once again with Baradur at their side. The days were long and many nights were filled with cooling rain but after riding for two weeks time, the white city of Minas Tirith soon came into sight over the distant horizon. The tall towers rose high into the sky catching every golden ray of sunlight within their grasp. As they came upon the silver mithril gates of the city Sam looked to Frodo with tears in his eyes. In all his years he never imagined that he would finally see the city of the King. The wind gently swept around them as the gates were opened revealing the whole of the city within. The streets were paved with white marble and not a courtyard in sight was without a smiling face or a shimmering fountain. As they rode through the gates they made their way down the streets to the Citadel where the banner of the Trees and the Stars waved atop the topmost tower. There they would find the King and their friends that they had come so far to see.

As they came up to the Citadel they were greeted by a tall fair looking young man who took their horses to the stables and then led them inside. Frodo and Sam were in awe of all the beauty that lay before them in the majestic statues and tall columns that filled all the halls within the Citadel. Baradur kept close to them as they were finally led into a great hall where two elegant thrones held within their arms King Elessar and his Queen Arwen. The young man left their side and went to the King to announce their arrival. Baradur went down to his knee and bowed his head and Frodo and Sam followed in suit as the King stood to his feet and made his way to them.

"Arise my friends." The King spoke as he touched his hands to Frodo and Sam's shoulders. A warm feeling came over the both of them as they looked up to the King as a great smile came across his face. He gazed upon the young hobbits in awe as he knelt down before them.

"My eyes have seemed to deceived me after so many years." King Elessar replied. "My dear Frodo you look a splitting image of your father and your companion here looks just like your father's old friend Frodo Baggins."

Samuel blushed and looked to Frodo with a smile.

"My father has told me that also." Frodo replied. "His name is Samuel Boffin but I just call him Sam."

"Frodo and Sam together again!" King Elessar said with a gentle laugh. "So where is your father, did he not come too?"

"Nay." Frodo replied softly. "That is why we have come. My father sailed over the sea a few years ago. I had sent word of his passing but I now know it never came. I felt it would only be right that I were to tell Merry and Pippin myself that he has gone."

"Ill tidings indeed." King Elessar sighed. "I wish it had not happened so soon but they will be glad to see you Frodo. It has been some time since they last seen your face."

"Many years in fact." Frodo replied. "I have not seen them in over twenty years."

"Then let us not waste any more time." King Elessar said leading Frodo and Sam away through the hall. "Come now, let me take you to them."

As King Elessar led Frodo and Sam down a long corridor, Frodo could feel his heart weighing heavy in his chest. He did not know what to expect when he seen Merry and Pippin or what they would say after hearing that his father was now gone. Soon they came to a large round door and there they stopped as King Elessar knelt down before them. 

"I shall leave you here now so you may be alone. Meriadoc and Peregrin are within this room here, more likely than not sitting before the fire as they always do sharing stories of the past. Their time will be coming soon and it will be a great comfort for them to see the two of you together, for I know you will remind them of your father and his master Frodo." King Elessar replied as he stood back to his feet. He then walked away back towards the hall leaving Frodo and Sam standing before the closed door. Sam looked at Frodo and sighed deeply.

"If what everyone says is true, what will it do to Merry and Pippin if they see me looking like their old friend who they know has long passed?" Sam said softly.

"I do not know Samuel." Frodo whispered. He then reached behind Sam and pulled his cloak hood up over his head hiding his long dark curls behind his ears. "For now let us just hide your face until I tell them who you are. I do not want to scare them."

"But what of you Frodo?" Sam muttered from under his hood. "You look a splitting image of your father. Would it not break their hearts if they thought you were he since they do not know he has passed?"

"You are right Sam." Frodo said as he pulled his hood up over his head. "I shall show my face once they know I am not my father." Frodo sighed deeply and then looked to Sam as he reached for the knob on the door slowly turning it and peering inside. There before him he could see Merry and Pippin laughing among themselves before the fire that burned in the fireplace. Frodo opened the door a bit more and Merry and Pippin turned around hearing it creak open.

"Who is there?" Merry called out looking to Frodo and Sam. 

"I am a friend of old." Frodo replied as he came in the door pulling Sam in behind him.

"Friend?" Pippin replied. "Your voice is not familiar to us. What brings you here?"

"We share a common interest I believe." Frodo replied. "I believe you knew a Samwise Gamgee."

"Knew?" Merry answered. "We still know of him. Where is he? Did he not come?"

"That he did not." Frodo said softly. "I am afraid that word never reached you that he has since sailed over the sea three years past. He has gone home to his dear master Frodo."

Merry and Pippin looked to each other as tears began to well in their eyes. A deep pain seemed to come within their hearts, as they knew they would never have the chance to say goodbye to their beloved friend. Merry then looked back to Frodo who was still standing by the door with Sam hiding behind him.

"Then who are you my friend?" Merry whispered. "May I have your name?"

Frodo bowed his head low and took down his hood letting it fall behind his shoulders as he looked back up to Merry and Pippin.

"I am Frodo Gardner eldest son of Samwise Gamgee." Frodo replied softly. Merry and Pippin looked to each other with eyes large as the sun as they sat up from their chairs coming over to Frodo. A smile came to Merry's face as he touched Frodo's cheek and pulled him into his arms.

"My boy I have not seen you in more than twenty years!" Merry replied through his tears. Pippin came and embraced them both as Samuel backed away towards the door trying not to be seen. Merry then held Frodo away from him looking him over from head to toe.

"If I had not known any better I would have thought you to be your father. You look just as he did when he was of your age."

Merry then noticed Sam who was standing by the door with his hood pulled down over his eyes.

"And who is this here?" Merry replied coming over to Samuel. Sam cowered away for Merry was much taller than he was and he felt uneasy about looking so much like Mr. Baggins. Frodo then came to Sam and stood at his side putting his hands on his shoulders.

"This is my friend Samuel Boffin." Frodo replied.

"Well why is he hiding?" Pippin muttered looking at him oddly.

"It was my idea to hide him." Frodo replied. "He looks like a friend of yours that has been gone for some time. I did not want to startle you when you seen him before you knew who he was." Frodo then looked down at Sam as he peered up to him from under his hood. Frodo smiled and shook his head as Sam slowly took down his hood showing his face. Merry and Pippin both put their hands to their mouths as tears began falling down their face.

"Why he looks just like Frodo Baggins when we last seen him as he sailed away from the Havens." Pippin said softly."

"That he does." Merry choked through his tears. "To see the two of you here is just like having our dear old friends with us once again. Come now the two of you." Merry said as he put his arms around Frodo and Sam. "We have so much to share with you."

Many hours slowly passed by as the day fell into the evening and the new moon hung high in the sky. Samuel was sitting before the open window looking down to the streets of the city below as lanterns shone within the darkened night. Far away Frodo still sat with Merry and Pippin before the fire sharing stories of old that he had heard many times before. Soon the time came when there was a moment of silence and Frodo looked over to Sam as he gazed out into the star filled night.

"It is still a wonder to us how you and Samuel remind us so of your father and Mr. Baggins Frodo." Pippin replied looking over to Sam. "Your friendship seems to be just as tight a bond as theirs was and more."

"That it is." Frodo replied softly. "We have been through much within our lives. More so within these last few weeks than any other time."

"How is it that you and Samuel met Frodo?" Merry asked quietly.

"It is funny you should ask that." Frodo said smiling as he laughed quietly to himself. "It was my father who brought us together. So many years have since past." Frodo replied his voice becoming soft. "It was late on a summer evening. My mother was sitting in the garden as my father tended to the garden. I was inside watching from the study window when I seen a young lad come up the garden path his face stricken with tears. He said his mum had just passed away and he asked my father for a rose to put on her grave. My father cut a red rose from a bush and handed it to him as tears fell down his face. The young lad smiled and thanked my father by telling him that he wished he too could someday grow flowers as beautiful as his. He then walked away and my father broke down in tears falling to his knees in the garden."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then pleaded Frodo to continue on.

"I was just twenty years of age then and it was the first time I had seen my father cry. I asked him later that night what it was that brought him to tears and that is when he told me that the lad looked just like Frodo and it tore at him so to see his face once again. Two days later the youngster came back to watch my father in the garden day after day. He soon took an interest in learning how things grow so my father did not hesitate to show him the trade. It was then when he introduced me to Samuel asking me if I could show him how to weed the garden and plant seeds. He was just ten years old then. Such a young thing with a heart bigger than all the mountains I have seen. To this day he still has come to the garden every morning tending to the flowers."

All was silent for a moment as all eyes turned to Sam as he looked back to Frodo and smiled. He had not heard the conversation but within he knew that Frodo had been speaking of him for his face was bright and joyful as it always was when he spoke of their friendship. He sighed and then took his glance back to the glorious sights that lay outside the window. 

"Had your father ever spoken to you of how he came to meet Mr. Baggins?" Merry replied softly.

"He never had." Frodo said quietly. "I did not ask for I thought it would pain him more bringing back memories from his distant past. He and Frodo were very close and it hurt him deeply when he left."

"I can imagine so." Pippin replied. "It pained us too when we seen him sail away but now your father is with him once again and the pain will no longer be."

"That he is and it is a comfort to know his heart is no longer heavy." Frodo replied. He sighed deeply and then looked into the fire as small burning embers flickered into the air. A stillness filled the night as all within the room were silent and then suddenly Merry broke the silence.

"Frodo?" Merry whispered. "Would you like to hear of how your father and Frodo Baggins met?"

Frodo turned to Merry as a tear fell from his eye.

"That I would." Frodo whispered.

Merry smiled and then began his story…

"Your father was only nine when they first met. His mother too had just passed away. He came with your grandfather to the garden at Bag End to pick some roses for her grave. Frodo was twenty-one then and had just arrived at Bag End a few days before to come and live with his Uncle Bilbo. He was sitting in the study reading when he heard your father crying below the window. He dared not intrude but when Bilbo came back inside after talking to your grandfather he told Frodo what had happened. Frodo too had lost his mother and his father to a boating accident when he was just twelve. It hurt him so knowing what pain was in your fathers heart and that evening he went to his home and brought him a rose bush so that he would always have something to remind him of his mother. From that day on they were inseparable. They were there for each other in times of need and your father followed him to the ends of Middle Earth and back just so Frodo did not have to go alone."

"Much like Samuel has done for me." Frodo replied quietly. "It seems that the same circumstances had brought us all together."

Frodo was silent for a moment as he dried the tears from his eyes. He then looked to Merry and Pippin as a soft smile came to his lips.

"Now I know why my father was so fond of roses." Frodo softly replied. "There was a rose bush below the study window that he tended every day. He once said that it was a special thing to him for it reminded him of Frodo but I had never known why. It was more likely than not the very same one Frodo had given to him when he was a child. My mother too was fond of those blossoms and she would bring fresh cuts of them inside every morn. The day after my father sailed away Samuel came and planted some lilies beneath the rose bush to remind me of him. My father would often say those flowers reminded him of his friend from Bree." Frodo sighed deeply and looked to Sam who had finally made his way to one of the beds in the room. He was covered with a blanket snoring loudly.

"What of your mother Frodo?" Pippin softly replied. "How is Rose?"

"She too has passed I am afraid." Frodo whispered. "My father left just a few short months after. Without her he was empty again and he knew he could no longer stay in the Shire forever longing for all he could not have. That is when he chose to return to his dear master Frodo so his healing could begin."

Merry sighed deeply and looked to Pippin who was now beginning to yawn. 

"It has been a long night Frodo." Merry replied standing up. "You need your rest. This room will be yours and Sam's for as long as you wish to stay." Pippin then stood to his feet and smiled as he put his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you once again dear friend." Pippin replied. "We shall have much more to talk about as the days go by."

"That we will." Frodo said with a smile. Merry and Pippin then left the room closing the door behind them as Frodo made his way to his bed where he soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

*******

Many weeks passed by as Frodo and Sam sat within Merry and Pippin's company on many nights before the roaring fire. They shared stories and songs from the distant past and ones of anew. It was now the first week of August. Five weeks had since gone by when Frodo and Sam arrived in Minas Tirith. Yet on this night while they sat within their room sharing laughter with Merry and Pippin a soft knock was heard upon the door. Sam stood up and made his way to the door as Frodo continued on with his story of how he and Samuel were caught stealing mushrooms from farmer Bolger's field. Sam smiled as the story went on while he turned the knob on the door opening it slowly. His smile soon faded when he seen the solemn faces staring back at him in the hall. 

"Is Frodo here with you Samuel?" King Elessar replied softly.

"That he is." Sam said his face filling with worry. "What has happened? Why has Baradur come with?"

"I must speak with Frodo." Baradur replied. "Bring him to me Sam." 

Sam quickly scurried away from the door and went to Frodo who sat still sitting before the fire with Merry and Pippin. He leaned over to Frodo whispering in his ear and he stood to his feet staring blankly at the door. Frodo felt his heart sink as he began walking slowly towards the door as Merry and Pippin grew quiet with fear. As he neared the door he saw Baradur and King Elessar standing in the hall, their faces holding no expression. Sam followed closely at Frodo's side as he finally came to the door stopping before Baradur. Baradur knelt down before Frodo and placed his hands on his shoulders as a deep sigh passed his lips.

"I bring both good and ill tidings I am afraid." Baradur said softly. "Our riders found Caldamar soon after I left here to return to Edoras. He was slain yet we have discovered our rider two weeks past dead along the trail. He never made it to the Shire Frodo. Your Hanna has yet to know you are here and safe."

Tears came forth from Frodo's eyes as he fell to the floor on his knees. Sam knelt down beside him taking his dear friend within his arms to comfort his cries. Sam looked up to Baradur trying to find words to say.

"So much time has passed." Frodo replied through his tears. "She does not know that it has taken us longer to get here than expected. I know Hanna's heart shall break for she will be expecting me home within this week. What have I done by staying here so long?"

"You have done nothing." Sam said as he dried the tears from Frodo's eyes. "You did not know what had become of the rider."

"We must leave without haste." Frodo said as he pulled away from Sam. "We should leave tonight."

"Nay Frodo." Baradur replied. "With the rising of the sun my company shall take you and Sam back to the Shire. We will ride through many evenings and rest when it is only a necessity. If all goes well you shall be home within five weeks time."

"Then it must be so." Frodo replied as he stood to his feet. "We shall leave with the 'morrow as soon as the sun rises."

"That we shall." Baradur said as he bowed low. "I will come for you and Samuel as the sun comes over the horizon." Baradur then left as King Elessar followed behind him. Frodo turned to Sam as he closed the door and a deep sigh passed his lips. Merry and Pippin looked on as Frodo slowly made his way to his bed and climbed onto it staring out the window into the vastness of the dark night before him. No words were said for not one within the room knew what to say. For hours Frodo sat lost among his thoughts before finally lying down and giving in to his will to sleep.

Throughout the night Frodo found his dreams filled with the very images that had haunted his mind when they stayed in Bree. He often woke sitting upright in bed as his heart raced within his chest. Sam would always wake when Frodo gasped as he sat up staying with him until he finally fell back to sleep. Soon the sun began to rise and Samuel woke looking over to Frodo, as he lay fast asleep in bed. The door slowly began to open and Sam sat up watching as two faces peered inside the doorway. It was Merry and Pippin. Sam put his finger to his lips as they walked inside coming to rest near the foot of the beds. 

"Baradur has come." Merry replied softly. "He is waiting in the courtyard with his men."

Sam looked to Frodo as he lay sleeping. He did not wish to wake him for he had not found much sleep within the night but he came down from his bed and went to Frodo's bedside gently shaking his arm.

"They are here Frodo." Sam whispered. "The 'morrow has come. It is time for us to go home."

"Home." Frodo mumbled from his sleep.

"Yes home." Sam replied. "Hanna is waiting for you."

Frodo quickly sat up and looked all around as he was roused from yet another dream. He clutched at his chest as he breathed in deeply trying to catch his breath. Frodo then noticed Merry and Pippin standing in the room smiling while they stood near Sam.

"Quite a rough start to the morning I would say." Pippin softly laughed. "Dreaming were we Frodo?"

"That I was." Frodo replied as a smile came to his face. "What a sight it must have been when I jumped up from my sleep."

"A joyful sight it was." Merry replied. "But the time has come for us to say goodbye my dear Frodo. Baradur has come to take you back home."

"Home." Frodo said softly to himself. "My heart has so longed to see it once again."

"And so you shall." Sam replied as Frodo came down from his bed. "And Hanna will be there waiting for you once you return."

"Yet I just pray that her heart still believes I will return after all the time that has passed." Frodo replied. "When we do come back to the Shire almost two months will have went by from the time I said I would be home."

"Do not worry yourself with such things." Sam replied.

"I have tried not to Sam." Frodo said. "But my mind has been filled with those dreams once more. I can not help but worry what has become of my Hanna." Just then a young man came into the room and bowed low before the hobbits.

"My liege wishes to see Frodo and Samuel before they ride home." The man replied. "He is waiting in the great hall."

"Thank you young sir." Frodo replied. "Tell him that we shall be there in a moment." The young man then nodded and left the room leaving Frodo and Sam with Merry and Pippin.

"So this is it." Frodo said with a deep sigh. "Time for goodbye."

Merry and Pippin smiled and came to Frodo taking him and Samuel within their arms. They embraced them tightly and came away allowing Frodo and Sam to stand before them.

"Our paths will cross once again." Merry said softly. "Though we could not see your father Frodo seeing you and Samuel filled all the emptiness within our hearts that was lost with their passing."

Frodo smiled brightly as tears fell from his eyes. Samuel too smiled as he dried away the small tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

"May your journey be well." Pippin replied. "You both will forever be within our thoughts."

"As you in ours." Frodo said softly. He then looked to Sam as he still dried the tears from his eyes. "Come now Sam." Frodo replied. "It is time for us to see the King." 

After gathering their few things Frodo and Sam left with Merry and Pippin at their side to say their farewell to King Elessar. They walked slowly down the long corridor that led to the hall for Frodo's heart was heavy with the thoughts of his dreams. Soon they came into the hall and there standing before them was the King with Baradur at his side.

"Your presence has graced us within these past weeks." King Elessar replied. He then came to Frodo and Sam and knelt down to the floor smiling as he looked within their eyes. "I know I speak not for myself when I say that having you both here was like having your father and Frodo Baggins with us once again. Although they are gone their spirits seem to live within the two of you." Frodo smiled and put his arm around Sam bringing him close as King Elessar stood back to his feet. He then held his hand out to his squire who stood behind him. He came forth holding two small golden chests adorned with shimmering white jewels.

"These are for you." The King replied as he handed a chest to both Sam and Frodo. "For your bravery dear Frodo and your undying will to keep to your word Samuel. May they keep you and your families well throughout the years."

Sam looked to Frodo as tears filled his eyes. They both opened the small chests and within were held many golden coins and brilliant shining jewels with colors of crimson red and sapphire blue. Frodo smiled as he closed the lid to his golden treasure.

"No words can express the many thanks I wish to say." Frodo whispered.

"Just two words would be all I need." King Elessar said with a smile.

Frodo and Sam smiled to each other and said a deep thank you as they bowed low before the King. They then placed their gifts within their packs and turned to Baradur who still stood at King Elessar's side.

"It is time we leave." Baradur replied. Frodo and Sam then began walking with him as they made their way through the hall and out into the courtyard at the entrance to the Citadel. As they came down the steps and to the horses that were in waiting to take them home, Frodo and Sam both turned back to Merry and Pippin, as they stood with the King at the top of the marble stairs and waved their final goodbye. They knew not when they would be able to return but someday their road would lead them back to the white city of Minas Tirith. Baradur then took Frodo by his waist and lifted him up onto his horse followed by Sam. Baradur then took the reins and drew himself onto another horse at their side. Sam held tightly onto Frodo and looked back to the wonderful city as Merry and Pippin smiled brightly waving to them. In his heart he knew that he would never see them again but their memory would live on forever within his heart. Baradur then let out a cry charging his company to ride on as Sam watched while Minas Tirith slowly faded over the horizon at they set out on their journey home.

*******

Two weeks had since passed when Frodo and Sam set out with Baradur's company. The day had long fell into evening as they rode on nearing the Gap of Rohan. The memory of the attack came to Frodo once again as they passed by the tree where he and Sam had awoken that fateful morning. He sighed deeply looking up into the starlit night as they rode hard along the path to the north seemingly never stopping for a bit of rest. They had indeed made good time along the way but Frodo could no longer stand to sleep through another night on the back of his horse. He called out to Baradur who fell away from the lead of the company coming to his side.

"I want to rest." Frodo replied with a weary voice. "I can not go on any longer like we have. I want to stop and sit before a fire and lay within its warmth passing the night with a restful sleep."

"And I too." Sam said as he tried in vain to keep his eyes open. "Two weeks with little rest has worn me thin."

"So we shall." Baradur replied as he rode back up to the head of the company. They soon came to a halt and turned away from the path resting among a circle of trees. A fire was built as Sam and Frodo were helped down from their horse and led to the trees. There they sat before the fire warming their hands and feet from the cool autumn air. A meal was prepared and drink brought forth as all within the company broke out in song. Frodo and Sam ate quickly taking down a few mugs of ale to warm them inside. Baradur then came to them sitting by their side before the fire.

"We have made good time." Baradur replied. We will be nearing the Shire within another two weeks. You should reach Hobbiton soon thereafter."

"Will you be accompanying us the whole way?" Sam asked quietly.

"My company will be turning back to Edoras once we reach the crossing at Tharbad on the river Gwathló. We will hold to the north road until we reach the split near the Sarn Ford on the Brandywine River. From then on you should take the road west. It is but a three day ride from there."

"You speak as if you're not coming with us all the way Baradur." Frodo replied.

"That I am not." Baradur said softly. I will be returning home once we reach the Ford. You shall be safe in the Shire for no danger lurks there anymore."

"Will we ever see you again dear friend?" Sam asked as he looked up to Baradur.

"Your road will lead you back again Sam." Baradur said putting his hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing more to fear within our land and you are welcome to return with Frodo at any time."

Sam smiled as Baradur stood up.

"May you rest well my friends." Baradur replied before he walked back to the gathering of his company. Frodo and Sam looked on as he sat among his fellow riders joining in their song once again. They then looked away back to the fire as it's glowing flames shone brightly in the dark night. Sam then lay next to the fire covering himself with a blanket and soon drifted to sleep. Frodo watched Sam as he slept peacefully beside him and soon he too rested himself on the ground falling into a dreamless sleep.

Many days and nights quickly passed as the company continued on to the north towards the Tharbad crossing. The day soon came when the rest of the company turned away leaving only Baradur to ride the remaining five days with Sam and Frodo. They rode on through many evenings resting only a few hours during the day before continuing on once more. Frodo was full of anticipation as they neared the Shire when the day finally came for Baradur to bid them farewell.

"I must leave you now." Baradur replied as they came to the Ford. "May you be well along your journey home." Baradur said as he turned his horse away from the river. He clapped the reins together and rode off as the sun began to fall down the sky. Frodo and Sam sat upon their horse watching as Baradur quickly faded away within the distance becoming only a distant memory. Frodo then took the reins of his horse within his hands and snapped them together going on once again. Sam still held tightly to Frodo as they went along the path while he watched the stars slowly began to fill the sky. The moon was full and shining brightly lighting the way before them with shimmering moonbeams. 

"The Shire." Sam whispered softly as he looked all around while they rode down the path. "There was a time when I thought I would never see it again Frodo."

Frodo was silent and he sighed in deeply stopping in the path for a moment as he looked back at Sam.

"That day will forever be in my mind Sam as it will be in yours." Frodo said softly. "But we should leave it within the past and think of it no more."

"That we should." Sam said as a small grin came onto his lips. "But you will forever have an imprint of it on your head." Sam laughed as he put his finger to Frodo's scar on his forehead. Frodo laughed as a large smile filled his face.

"You always seem to find the humorous things in the bad aspects of life Samuel." Frodo said through his laughter.

"Aye." Sam softly replied. "Laughter can heal all Frodo. It is what has held me together in life."

Frodo smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder as he turned back around clapping the reins together leading their horse on once more.

Frodo and Sam rode on all through the evening and into the late hours of the day thereafter before coming to rest along the path beneath a large tree. As they made a fire thunder was heard far in the distance and streaks of lightning flashed across the darkened sky. Frodo looked out into the night as he sat near the fire slowly eating a sweet cake given to him by Merry for their journey home. Sam had gone off for a walk and he soon came to Frodo holding a hand full of mushrooms that he had found nearby.

"This is all I could find." Sam replied handing some of the mushrooms to Frodo. "Besides this all we have left among the two of us are three more sweet cakes and a bottle of water. It is a good thing we shall be home within two days." Sam said as he sat next to Frodo before the fire. Sam put a few mushrooms in his mouth and looked to Frodo. He had not said a word for some time and his face seemed long as he stared into the flames of the fire. Sam sighed deeply and turned his attention back to his meager supper as another crack of lightning streaked across the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder.

"What is on your mind Frodo." Sam said quietly as a soft rain began to fall. "You are silent once again."

Frodo took a bite from his cake and then sat his hands in his lap as he looked over to Sam.

"I have an ill feeling." Frodo whispered. "Something just does not seem right but I can not place what it is."

"Maybe you are just nervous Frodo." Sam replied. "All is well as you will see once we arrive back home."

Frodo sighed and took another bite of his cake, chewing slowly as he stared into the fire.

"That may be it." Frodo said as he swallowed. "I am worried about Hanna and all the fear that must be in her heart since I have not returned."

"Her heart may be heavy but she will be filled with joy once more when she sees your smiling face come through the door." Sam replied with a smile. The rain then began to come down hard as another loud roar of thunder echoed out into the night. Frodo pulled his hood up over his head and stood to his feet taking in a deep breath.

"It seems we will find no rest along the road tonight dear Sam." Frodo replied. "We should take to the road and travel on. You can rest your head on my shoulder as we ride if you find the need for sleep." Frodo said as he went to their horse. He took the reins and Sam came to his side pulling his hood over his head as he placed their pack over his shoulder. Frodo helped him onto the horse and then Sam held his hand down to Frodo pulling him up onto the horses back. Sam held fast to Frodo as he snapped the reins together setting off once again.

As the sun slowly began to rise the rain had begun to taper off into a fine mist. Sam had long fallen asleep leaning his head on Frodo's back as they rode through the pouring rain during the night. Frodo too was nodding off as his head fell down to his chest and back up again. Sam opened his eyes and sat upright stretching his arms high above his head. Frodo's head was leaning to the side after giving in to sleep. Sam smiled and took the reins from Frodo's hands as he scooted back on the horse allowing Frodo to lean back into his chest. Frodo continued to sleep as they traveled further down the road while Sam took in everything around him. The scent of the freshly fallen rain was all around him as a thin fog hung in the air. The soft cooing of doves could be heard high in the trees as their songs were carried off upon the wind. In all the glory Sam had seen while on his journey none could compare to the peaceful tranquility he felt within the Shire. Hours passed as they rode on through the day while Frodo still slept soundly within Sam's keep. The day soon fell into evening and they were now only but twelve hours from home. The rain had long passed and the night was still and silent as Sam continued on under the moonlit sky. Sam soon began softly humming to himself while they rode when suddenly Frodo let out a yell in his sleep. The horse reared up and Sam grasped tightly to the reins and onto Frodo trying to keep from falling to the ground. The horse soon calmed and Sam looked to Frodo while he clutched his chest trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Sam replied putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo shook his head and just continued breathing in deeply saying not a word. He then turned back to Sam and a look of fear was in his eyes.

"Give me the reins." Frodo said holding his hand out to Sam.

"What for?" Sam said as he looked at Frodo queerly. 

"Just do it!" Frodo yelled taking the reins from Sam's hands. Frodo then shook them fiercely snapping them to the horse's neck shouting out for him to charge on. Sam took a firm hold of Frodo's shirt as the horse reared up before bolting off down the road.

"What is the matter with you!" Sam shouted as he clung to Frodo.

"We must ride hard Sam!" Frodo yelled looking over his shoulder as they rode like the wind down the path. "That dream has haunted my sleep once again and I will not rest until I reach home to see for myself that it is not true Samuel."

Sam said nothing as a deep sighed passed his lips. He just closed his eyes and held onto Frodo with all his might as they pressed on down the road.

*******

Frodo rode hard through the night never once stopping along the way. The rain had once again began to fall stinging their skin as they flew down the road. Sam opened his eyes trying in vain to see the path before them but it could not be seen through the never-ending downpour. Sam was shivering with cold as he could now see his breath in the crisp night air. His hood had long fallen from his head and his hair was now hanging down in his face as the rain fell around him. Sam's arms were wrapped tightly around Frodo and he could feel his heart pounding hard within his chest. The night would soon draw into the morn and it was then that Frodo yelled out seeing the lights shining under the hill from Hobbiton below.

"There it is Sam!" Frodo yelled as he pointed before him. "Home!"

A smile came to Sam's face as he thought of the warm fire waiting for him once they came to Bag End. He could almost smell the aroma of hotcakes filling the air as he thought of the breakfast that would be had upon their arrival. Frodo pressed on even faster riding down the hill with a fury as the water on the road flew up under the hooves of their horse. The rain continued pouring down as they rode up into the southern edge of town as a faint hint of the sun began to show beneath the clouds on the distant horizon. All of Hobbiton was silent as their horse pounded along the path through town until they at last came to the front gate of Bag End. Before the horse had even come to a stand still, Frodo jumped down from its back falling into a puddle on the ground below. Sam pulled back on the reins bringing the horse to a stop as Frodo sprung to his feet and fled up the front path. The pouring rain stung at his face as he ran towards the door with all he had. Not a single light was to be seen in the windows as he finally came to the door grabbing the golden knob within his hand. He turned it while he choked back his tears as he thought of seeing Hanna's face once again. Yet his tears soon came forth as he shook the knob realizing it wasn't turning. The door was locked. Frodo began pounding his fists against the door yelling out Hanna's name screaming out to her that he was home. There was no answer. Frodo cried out sliding his hands along the door as he fell to his knees. Sam, seeing Frodo collapse, came down from the horse and ran to him taking him within his arms.

"She's gone Samuel!" Frodo sobbed as he looked up at Sam. His heart fell within the pit of his chest as he drew himself to the door leaning his back against it. Sam knew not what to say. He could only sit back and watch as Frodo fell to pieces before his eyes. Samuel looked down the road hoping to see Hanna or Frodo's son Holfast coming up the way but nothing was to be seen but the dense fog. His heart sank but suddenly a faint light shone down the path to the east. Sam jumped to his feet waving his arms calling out hoping the light to be someone carrying a lantern. The light then began approaching quickly as a figure formed in the rolling fog.

"Hey there!" Sam said coming down the path to the gate. He then saw the shape to be a hobbit running at a fast pace holding a lantern high in their hand.

"Samuel is that your voice I hear?" The figure yelled out.

"Father!" Sam shouted. He then ran out through the gate and into the road catching his father Holman within his arms. They both fell to the ground lost amid their tears.

"My son!" Holman gasped as he held Samuel's face within his hands. "I thought I would never see you again. It is so good to see that you have finally come home!"

"I am home." Sam choked through his tears. He then helped his father to his feet as he turned back to look at Frodo. He was still sitting before the door with his face buried within his hands. Sam then looked at his father as a deep sigh passed over his lips.

"Where is she father?" Sam said softly. "Do you know what has become of Hanna?"

"She has left." Holman said quietly. "She has been gone for weeks now Samuel but she left me this." Holman replied as he reached inside his cloak. He then drew out an envelope and handed it to Sam. Sam took it in his hand as his father held the lantern up shining its light upon the writing. Frodo's name was written on the envelope and it was sealed with yellow wax. Sam turned to Frodo and looked down at the envelope he held within his hand. He slowly began walking back to the gate and up the path with his father following behind. Sam came to rest before Frodo softly calling his name. Frodo looked up to Sam as he held out his hand showing Frodo the envelope. Frodo reached out to it, his hand shaking as he took the envelope from Samuel. He turned it over and seen his name written on its front, blurred from the falling rain. His fingers shook as he pulled away the seal opening the envelope as he removed the letter within. Holman held his lantern above Frodo's head as the rain fell around while he read the words aloud…

__

My Dearest Frodo,

If you are reading this then I have gone on my way hoping to find you. Four weeks have since passed when you said that you would be home. I've had an ill feeling that something has happened to you while you were away that would cause you not to return. My path will take me to Bree where I hope to find your friend Aldamar. I pray that he may have word you are safe. If he has no word from you then I shall take to the road hoping to find you somewhere along the way. Fear not for I too shall return when I do find that you are safe at home.

Hanna

Frodo sat without saying a word as he looked at the letter watching as the rain washed away the ink holding the last words he feared he would ever hear from Hanna again. He let the paper fall from his hands and it fell down near Samuel's feet. Sam reached down and picked it up and folded it placing it in his trouser pocket.

"What of my son?" Frodo said softly. "Where is he?"

"He is staying with your sister Frodo." Holman replied kneeling down before Frodo. He placed his hand on his shoulder as Frodo looked up, his eyes meeting with his.

"Does he know she has gone?" Frodo whispered.

"He does not." Holman said quietly. "It was only recently when I noticed that she had not returned after she left me this letter. She never spoke word to me of where she was going. Never in my days did I think she would go off on her own to find you. If I had known Frodo I would have made her stay."

"It is not your fault she has gone." Frodo quietly replied as he looked down to his hands. He then took his glance back up to Holman and Sam as they looked to him with concern.

"When did she leave?" Frodo asked.

"About two weeks ago Frodo." Holman replied. "She took your father's pony, the one that was brought to you after he sailed away."

Frodo stood to his feet and closed his eyes as a deep sigh passed his lips. He then opened his eyes slowly looking down the front path and to the gate where his horse still stood grazing upon the grass.

"I'm going to find her." Frodo replied as he began walking away. 

"Not without me!" Sam shouted grabbing Frodo by the arm.

"No Sam." Frodo said taking Sam's hand away from his arm. "It is because of me why she has gone and I am going alone. I need you to stay here if she does return." Frodo replied as he put his hands on Samuel's shoulders. Sam looked up to Frodo as his eyes filled with tears. 

"But what if you do not return?" Sam whispered quietly.

"I can not say if I will or not Sam." Frodo said softly. "But if my road leads me elsewhere I need you to be strong and to take care of Holfast for me. You are like a brother to me and he has come to know you as an uncle. Will you promise me that dear Sam?"

Sam's heart weighed heavy as he looked into the eyes of his dear old friend.

"What about my promise?" Sam whispered. "I can not break my word." 

Frodo smiled as a gentle laugh passed his lips.

"You will not have broken your promise Samuel." Frodo replied. "You have brought me home and I am safe. Your word was kept well dear friend."

Sam smiled and drew his hand across his face drying away his tears and the falling rain.

"Then I shall stay." Sam said softly. "And I will keep my promise to you."

"So it shall be." Frodo said as he patted Sam's shoulder. Frodo then turned away and walked down the path. He went through the gate and stopped near the horse taken the reins within his hand. He looked back through the rain to Samuel and his father Holman as they stood in front of Bag End shadowed in the light from the glowing lantern. Frodo sighed and pulled himself onto the horse looking back to Samuel as he waved a saddened goodbye. Frodo held his hand up as tears fell down his face hidden within the falling rain. He then pulled his hood up over his head and snapped the reins together riding off through town fading away into the morning fog.

*******

Frodo rode hard never stopping for a moment as he pressed on through the pouring rain. His heart beat with a fury as small lights came into sight as he drew near to Bree in the late evening after riding for a day and a half's time. Frodo came upon the gates to Bree and pulled back on the reins of his horse as he let out a loud cry. His horse came to a stop within the veil of fine rain that still hung in the air as a face peered through an open hole in the gate. The gate then drew open slowly and Frodo charged inside riding fast along the path through town. Many lights shone within the windows of the homes along the way as Frodo came upon the stables near the Prancing Pony. Frodo quickly jumped down from his horse as he held tightly to the reins. He pulled his horse towards the stables tying his reins fast to a post. Frodo pulled his hood close around his face and looked across the way towards the inn. A few lights were still lit within as figures came into view while they passed by the windows. Frodo then made his way across the muddy road as he held his cloak tightly around him. It was then that Frodo heard a yell come from the stables and he turned around quickly as a tall man came out from the barn holding a lantern in his hand.

"Who goes there?" The man called out as he stood beside Frodo's horse. "Come now speak your name!"

Frodo was silent as he stood in the middle of the road soaking wet with rain. The voice seemed familiar to him but he could not see the face of the man before him.

"I come from the Shire." Frodo replied. "I am seeking a friend with whom I wish to speak."

The man stood for a moment, quiet as the night but then he came away from the stables slowly walking towards Frodo as he held his lantern before him. The small figure standing in the road bore a voice he knew…one that he thought he would never hear again.

"Frodo!" The man called out as he came close. "It is I, Aldamar!"

A great smile came to Frodo's face as he ran off towards Aldamar. He placed his lantern down beside him as he knelt down to the ground, catching Frodo within his arms.

"My dear Frodo I never thought I would see you again. All this time I had feared you dead." Aldamar replied.

"I have come." Frodo replied. "But my heart was heavy when I at last came home. Please tell me friend that you have seen my Hanna."

"That I have." Aldamar said as he put his hands on Frodo's shoulders. "She came to Bree twelve days past. She was looking for you Frodo, asking me if I had word from you saying that you arrived in Gondor. I told her that I had heard nothing from you since the day you left me her letter. She wanted to go off to find you but I said to her that you spoke word of returning here while on your journey home. She fell into tears and could speak nothing but of her visions of you never coming home and that she could not rest until you were back within her arms."

Frodo grew silent as he looked to Aldamar. He spoke of nothing but the past. In his heart he felt as if she had already gone off to find him.

"When did she leave?" Frodo said softly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

A smile then came to Aldamar's face as he patted Frodo's shoulder. He sighed deeply and stood to his feet taking his lantern back within his hand.

"Come with me Frodo." Aldamar said quietly as he walked back towards the inn. Frodo followed closely behind as they walked through the rain filled road and up the front step to the Prancing Pony. Aldamar opened the door letting Frodo inside as he came in behind him. Aldamar walked inside and set his lantern on the front desk as Frodo took down his hood letting his rain soaked hair fall over his face. It was then that Frodo seen a small figure sitting before the fire in common room, looking through the window into the starless night.

"Hanna." Frodo whispered softly to himself.

"That it is." Aldamar said quietly as he put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "She has been sitting there every day since she came here with hopes to see you once again. I could not bare to let her go fearing that she too may become lost along the way."

Frodo looked up to Aldamar his face stricken with tears. A faint smile came to his face and he looked back to Hanna as she still sat silent before the window.

"Go now." Aldamar replied giving Frodo a small nudge. "Go to her Frodo. She has been waiting too long already."

Frodo's heart beat hard within his chest as a lump came into his throat. He swallowed hard and slowly began walking to Hanna. He made not a sound while he came across the room as the rain dripped from his hair and cloak. Frodo soon came to rest behind her as he reached out his hand to her shoulder. Frodo touched her gently as he closed his eyes knowing she was real and that she was here. Frodo opened his eyes and smiled as Hanna slowly turned around, her pale green tear filled eyes meeting with his. No words could find their way past her trembling lips as Frodo fell down to his knees holding her tightly within his warm embrace. He kissed her brow as she rested her head upon his shoulder while she cried out with tears of joy. Frodo then pulled her away taking her face within his hands as he dried away her tears.

"I'm home." Frodo whispered as Hanna reached out to touch his smiling face.

"You are." She said softly as she drew her fingers along his cheek. She pushed his damp hair back away from his face tucking it behind his ears. It was then that she noticed the scar on his forehead above his left eye.

"Oh Frodo what has happened to you?" Hanna replied as she put her hand to his head. 

"I am well." Frodo said taking her hand down and holding it within his own. "Samuel and I were attacked in Rohan. He saved me from an arrow Hanna keeping his promise to you."

Hanna then looked around Frodo and her smile slowly faded for Samuel was no where to be seen.

"Where is he Frodo?" Hanna said looking into Frodo's eyes. "He is always at your side. Why is he not here?"

Frodo smiled and reached up to Hanna's face drying away her tears. He then drew Hanna's hand to his lips and kissed it gently as he placed it down within her lap.

"He is home." Frodo whispered. "I left him there waiting if by chance you were to return. I did not want you to come back thinking that neither of us had come. He held fast to his promise to you as he did to mine when I bid him to stay and not follow me here."

The soft smile slowly returned to Hanna's face as Frodo drew his fingers through her long auburn curls letting them fall around her face. Frodo touched her cheek and she took her hand from her lap drawing it up to his as she held Frodo's hand within her embrace. She sighed deeply and then fell into his arms holding him tightly as tears of joy filled her eyes. At last she could go on. Frodo had finally come home.

When the morning sun rose welcoming a new day Frodo woke finding Hanna sleeping peacefully in his arms. The night had grown long and Aldamar offered them rest within the inn before they headed back for home. Frodo left a soft kiss upon Hanna's brow as he sat up catching a golden ray of sun on his face. Hanna slowly opened her eyes smiling as Frodo's deep brown eyes met with her own. Frodo touched his hand to her cheek and smiled. Seeing her face before him was all he needed to put the pain from the journey in the past. A deep sigh then passed his lips as he looked out the window to the sun as it rose within the sky. The soft melodies of finches filled the air as he came down from the bed stretching his arms before him. 

"We should set out for home within the hour." Frodo said softly as he turned back to Hanna. "I do not want to leave Samuel any longer than need be knowing his heart is full of fear that we may not return."

"I would so love to see his dear sweet face again." Hanna replied as she braided back her hair. "I have so many questions for the two of you I don't know where to begin!" Hanna said with a soft laugh.

"There will be plenty of time for questions and answers." Frodo replied as he went to the door. "But let us go now and have a quick breakfast before setting out. I would like to have a word with Aldamar before we leave."

Hanna smiled and came down from the bed following Frodo out the door and down the hall to the common room. Once there Frodo seen Aldamar sitting at a table with two other men laughing among themselves. Aldamar then seen Frodo as he came into the room and he bid the others to give him a moment. He came away from the table to Frodo and Hanna as smiles came to their faces. Aldamar knelt down before them and took them both in his arms embracing them tightly. 

"It shall not be the same without you here." Aldamar said to Hanna as he took her small hand within his own. "I will miss waking every day and seeing your beautiful face greeting me here in this room every morn."

Hanna blushed and put her hands to her lips to hold back her soft laugh.

"And you Frodo. I never thought I would see you again. My heart is happy to see you safe home my friend."

"As is mine." Frodo said as Aldamar stood back to his feet. "My heart is filled with joy upon finding Hanna safe here with you. I thank you my friend for having her stay within your care until my return."

"No thanks are needed Frodo." Aldamar said as he put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Just having you and Hanna safe are all the thanks I need. But come now. I bet you are famished. Let me get a breakfast for you that is fit for a King." Aldamar replied as he led Frodo and Hanna to a nearby table. They sat down and watched as Aldamar went away soon returning with two plates laden with hotcakes, sausages, eggs and biscuits. He sat them down before Hanna and Frodo and he went off again returning with a jar of warm syrup and two large glasses filled with freshly squeezed orange juice. Frodo looked up to Aldamar smiling more brightly than he had in all the days he had been away. Five weeks had gone by since a meal such as this was placed before him. Frodo ate quickly even finishing off what Hanna could not eat before finally resting back in his chair full from his delightful meal.

A few hours later Frodo went to the stables to fetch his horse and his father's old pony as he prepared for the journey back home. He held onto their reins and walked them out of the barn and out into the road where he stood before the inn waiting for Hanna. She soon came out the door with Aldamar at her side carrying a small basket on her arm. Aldamar stood on the front step watching as Hanna walked away towards Frodo. When she came to Frodo's side Aldamar raised his hand and waved a goodbye as Frodo helped her onto her pony. Hanna placed the basket in her lap and waved back to Aldamar as a smiled came to his face. Frodo pulled himself onto his horse and looked back to Aldamar as he held his hand up high to his friend.

"Until we meet again dear friend." Frodo said as he drew his hand back to the reins. "You shall be with us always!"

"As will you!" Aldamar shouted to Frodo with a smile. Frodo then clapped the reins together as his horse went on down the road while Hanna followed at his side upon his father's pony.

*******

Two days later Frodo and Hanna rode into Hobbiton just as the sun was coming over the horizon. Hanna was now riding with Frodo resting herself within his embrace as she leaned upon his chest lost in a peaceful sleep. Frodo had tied the reins of Hanna's pony to his own horse's reins, leading him on with them as they came down the road through town. Not a soul was to be seen as they rode quietly by all the smials still closed up and silent from the evening past. Hanna opened her eyes as they came upon Bag End where they stopped before the gate. Frodo came down from his horse and held out his hand to Hanna helping her down to the ground. They made their way through the gate and Frodo stopped for a moment on the front path as a soft voice filled the air. Frodo put his finger to his lips and listened as a gentle song was carried to his ears upon the wind. He left Hanna's side and slowly made his way around the eastern side of Bag End to the garden. As Frodo came around the hill a smile came to his face as tears filled his eyes. There kneeling within the soil was Samuel softly singing to himself while he planted a small white blossomed rose bush next to his father's. Frodo stood there silently watching as Sam gently patted down the soil around the bush with his hands. A deep sigh passed Sam's lips as he drew his arm across his forehead. The golden rays of the sun caught Sam's face as Frodo seen tears slowly falling down Samuel's cheeks. He dried them away and went to tending the bush once again but as he trimmed away a few stray branches something within told Sam to look behind him. He turned around slowly and there standing before him was Frodo with a bright smile upon his face. Sam quickly jumped to his feet and ran to Frodo knocking him down to the ground as he fell into his open arms. 

"Frodo you've come back!" Sam cried out through his tears.

"That I have." Frodo replied as patted Sam on the back. "I could not stay away any longer than I had."

"I could not wait for the day you would come home." Sam said as he pulled away from Frodo drying away his tears. "I've often wondered over these last few days if I would see you again."

"Well, I'm home." Frodo replied. "And it will be some time before I journey so far again."

Sam then looked away as he smile slowly faded when he noticed that Hanna was no where to be seen.

"Where is she Frodo?" Sam said softly. "Did you not find her?" Sam replied as he looked into Frodo's eyes.

"I did." Frodo smiled. "She is here." Just then Hanna came up the side of the hill, tears falling from her eyes as she seen Frodo and Sam together before her. She came to them kneeling on the ground at their side taking them both within her arms. She held them tightly leaving a gentle kiss upon both their brows.

"Thank you for bringing him safely home Sam." Hanna said softly. "Frodo has told me everything while on our way home. It was a brave thing you did taking that arrow."

Sam blushed as he pushed his hair back away from his face.

"I was keeping my promise." Samuel replied with a smile. "I could not bare the thought of him dying and leaving you alone so I pushed him out of the way."

Hanna leaned over to Sam and embraced him tightly whispering a soft thank you as Frodo stood to his feet. He looked to the garden and smiled as he gazed upon the rose bush Samuel had planted next to his fathers. Sam looked up as a tear fell down Frodo's cheek while he stared at the dew covered roses.

"I planted it for you." Samuel replied softly as he stood to his feet. "If you did not return I wanted something in the garden to remember you by. But now that you're home it can be it can remind us of Merry and Pippin since they are still so far away."

"That it shall." Frodo said as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "But come now with me Samuel and let us go inside. It is time we sit before the fire and warm ourselves within each others company."

That day a small celebration was held in Hobbiton in honor of Sam and Frodo welcoming them home from their long journey to Gondor. When the day finally drew into the evening Frodo came away from the celebration returning home to sit in the study before the open window. He looked out into the night to the stars that shone brightly within the sky. He sighed deeply as he looked back to the desk to his father's cloak as it hung on the back of a chair. The silver green broach caught a glint of light from the moon as it shone onto the wall. At last he had his own tale to tell. The story of him and Samuel and their ride to Gondor. A smile came to his face as he turned back to the window looking out to the star filled night. He wondered if his father too was looking upon the same stars far across the endless sea. Frodo then looked back to the desk once more. He stood to his feet and came to the chair at the desk taking his father's cloak within his hands. He passed his hand over the leaf shaped broach as he pulled the chair away from the desk sitting down upon it. He placed the cloak within his lap and looked to the drawer in the middle of the desk. Frodo had not went through the desk since his father had gone but he felt the need to open the drawer and take out a few sheets of paper and a pen. He took the small wooden knob in his hand and pulled on it as the drawer slowly opened. A thin layer of dust rested upon all the trinkets and papers within the drawer as Frodo looked inside. He reached in and took out a pen and a small bottle of ink setting them down on the top of the desk. He then pulled out a few pieces of paper and set them on the desk gently blowing away their cover of dust. Frodo then went to shut the drawer when he noticed a small corner of yellowed paper sticking out from under the last few sheets of paper still left inside. Frodo pushed aside the white papers and beneath them found a small stack of folded papers worn yellow with old age. Frodo took them in his hand and drew them out gently unfolding them noticing that they were torn along the left edge. Tears then began slowly falling down his face as he read the words written on the paper drawn by his father's hand. Just then Hanna came to the door of the study with Samuel at her side. They stood silent within the doorway looking at Frodo as he sat at the desk. Frodo then broke down dropping the papers down on the desk as he face fell within his hands. Hanna looked over at Sam asking without words what was bothering Frodo. Sam shrugged his shoulders and went inside the study as Hanna followed closely behind.

"Frodo?" Sam said softly as he came up behind him. "What is troubling you?"

Frodo turned around drying away his tears as a smile came to his face.

"Nothing Sam." Frodo whispered. "Nothing at all. Come see!" Frodo said waving his hand to Samuel. Sam came to his side and looked down on the desk at the papers before him.

"Those are pages torn out of the Red Book!" Sam replied as he reached out to the papers. The writing seemed vaguely familiar and a smile drew across his lips as he looked to Frodo.

"It is my father's story about Lily." Frodo said taking the pages within his hand. "I never knew he had written anything about her." Frodo replied as he read through some more of the writing. Hanna then came to Frodo placing her hand on his back.

"I once noticed that there seemed to be a few pages missing from the Red Book somewhere after my father had begun to tell his tale of the fellowship but I did not think nothing of it then." Frodo said as he laid the pages down on the desk again. "I was about to start writing a story of my own about our tale Sam when I found them lying here in the drawer. What a surprise it was to see this story written in my father's hand that he has told to us all time and time again."

"Surprise indeed!" Hanna said with a smile. "And it is a surprise to me to see you so eager to write about your own travels so soon after coming home."

"I just felt the need come over me." Frodo said quietly. "Besides now I actually have my own adventure to write a tale about."

"That you do Frodo, that you do." Samuel replied as he patted Frodo on the back. "A tale of your adventure that has finally come to its end."

*******

Autumn soon fell into winter and with the passing of winter came a new year. It was now early in the spring of 1486 and a whole year had almost gone by from the day Frodo set out for Gondor. Frodo was sitting within the study as Samuel sat outside below the study window trimming the rosebushes while Frodo sat writing at the desk. Seven months had gone by since Frodo first began writing his tale about himself and Samuel and all the things that came into passing while they were away. He was just now finishing the end to his story ending it with the joyful reunion when he at last rode back from Bree finding Sam within the garden. As he wrote his final words he heard a faint knock on the front door and he turned around watching as Hanna sat up from her chair in the den to answer the door. He looked back at his papers reading over his writing as he heard the door creak open. A long forgotten voice then echoed into his ears and his papers fell from his hands onto the desk. Frodo slowly stood up and made his way to the door of the study looking out into the den. There standing before the open door was Baradur, his face long and full of sadness.

"What has happened?" Frodo said softly as he came into the den.

"They are gone Frodo." Baradur replied as he held his head low. "Meriadoc and Peregrin both passed five weeks ago. They have been laid to rest in Rath Dínen among the great of Gondor. I came at once when I heard to bring you the news."

Frodo's heart felt heavy and he yelled out Sam's name hoping he would hear him through the open window in the study. Sam, hearing Frodo, jumped to his feet and ran around the side of the hill and right into Baradur as he came around from the garden. Sam fell to the ground and looked up to Baradur as he reached out his hand to help Samuel back to his feet. As Sam stood back to his feet he knew why Baradur had come when he seen the look upon Frodo's face as he came to the door. Sam ran to Frodo taking him into his arms as tears came forth from the loss of their friends. 

Two months later as summer came; Frodo was sitting in the study writing once more accounting all that he had been told about his father and Frodo Baggins while they stayed with Merry and Pippin in Gondor. He told of the joy in Merry and Pippin's eyes as they seen him and Samuel and of King Elessar and his precious gifts. As he penned his final words Frodo took a blank piece of paper from the desk drawer and sat it before him as he pondered on a name for his story. A smile came to his face as a thought came to mind and he took his pen to paper once again writing out a long elegant title for his story. One that seemed fitting with words taken from Bilbo's own titling of the Red Book so many ages ago. Just then Sam came into the room as Frodo neatly stacked his papers together placing the title page on top of them. Sam said a soft hullo as he came to Frodo's side while looking down at the desk.

"Why you've finally finished it Frodo." Sam said as Frodo placed his hand over the writing on the top page.

"That I have." Frodo softly replied as a faint sigh passed his lips.

"What have you called it?" Sam asked as he looked to Frodo. Frodo then pulled his hand away allowing Sam to read the writing upon the paper.

"A Long Awaited Adventure." Sam said with a smile. "Very fitting indeed Frodo."

"I thought so too." Frodo said as he took all the papers in his hand placing them in his knapsack nearby. Frodo then stood up from his chair and took his knapsack in his hand slinging it over his shoulder. 

"How about another adventure Samuel." Frodo said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Really Frodo? Another adventure already?" Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"Aye Sam." Frodo replied smiling. "Let us ride to the Tower Hills. I want to see my sister so we may include our own tale within the Red Book and finally bring this story to an end."

  



End file.
